


sweetness of the sour

by msginguin



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: CEO AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, annoying and whipped persons combined, enemies to lovers but they still being enemies, maybe a bit tsundere idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 71,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msginguin/pseuds/msginguin
Summary: Two powerful individuals.Two strongest company.One hard-headed annoying person.One whipped understanding person.One place.One relationship."How did they get together again?""I don't know. Don't ask me."
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. the 'dumb' bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I finally decided to try my luck on this infamous enemies to lovers AU! Yeah, this is my first time writing it. I hope all of you enjoying this stories much. Thank you so much! And enjoy the 'tension' between both of them.

Sounds of clicking heels filling the hall of the highest office floor. Being the only sound that resonance throughout the wall that night. A bit rushed by how fast the clicking sounds clicked.

Small huff could also be heard in-between the clicks. Hands shuffling the thick folders that was currently held with a tint of struggle by her, trying not to overwork her arms too much.

Curse her boss for making her doing stuff like this.

Loud sound of a door being opened harshly breaking through the silence inside the room, but not affecting the person inside who still focused on the paperwork in front of her. Like she wants to burn it with her own eyes.

“Put it at the table in the corner,” said her boss without giving her a spare of glance.

A loud sound coming from her putting the folders on top of the table harshly quickly replaced the silence inside the room. “Never ever told me to do that again,” huffed her as she tried to calming down her arms who was raging after cradling those heavy folders with small massages.

“I told you to ask Jaehyun to help you.”

“He is insufferable, okay?” spat the woman. “He already knows that I’m already have a girlfriend but still.”

Her boss raised one of her eyebrows, still didn’t spare her a glance. “But still what?”

She let out a defeated sigh. “Never mind. You weren’t done yet?”

“A little bit more,” answered her quick. “If you maybe stop engaging me into a conversation.”

This time, she’s the one who raised her eyebrow. “Oh? Now it’s my fault?”

Her boss just rolled her eyes as she continues to work on her paperwork.

“Wait. I just remembered something. Today is the day of the announcement. That’s why you are so grumpy today.”

An annoyed groan coming out from her boss. “I swear Park Sooyoung-“

“What?” challenged Sooyoung. “I was right, wasn’t I?”

Her boss just let out a tired but frustrated sigh as she didn’t even bother to give her secretary a reply.

“The infamous battle between Son Holdings and Kang Industries,” sighed Sooyoung dreamily. “Last year, you got defeated quite harshly from Kang. I wonder about tonight, too. Will you get that CEO of the Year award this year? Or Kang got herself another one for three consecutive years?”

Seungwan pinched her forehead exasperatedly. Her damned secretary just pushed her emotion off the cliff with that sentence. “You are working with me. Aren’t you suppose to backing up the company where you worked at?”

“Of course I’m backing up the company! But, where’s the fun in that Seungwan, if I did that obviously?” taunted Sooyoung playfully. “We need something to ignite our youthful spirits! Our thirst to defeat everything in front of us! Okay, the last one didn’t sound quietly right but you get what I mean.”

“You speak like you were some kind of optimist president when you were just my secretary,” scoffed Seungwan, closing off her damned paperwork. She will continue to work with that tomorrow. But now? She chose to deal with Sooyoung and her annoying mouth. “Besides, I don’t care with that award. I care about the Company of the Year award one.”

Sooyoung let out a fake surprised gasp. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Damn. I thought the both of you still having bet with that award.”

“I asked her to change the bet,” explained Seungwan as she took her coat from the hanger pole beside her seat, wearing it effortlessly. “She won all the time in that category it’s just not that fun anymore.”

“Is that the famous bitter noise of losing that I just heard?”

Seungwan’s face turned to sour. “Aren’t you going to go back to your apartment now, Sooyoung?”

“A good secretary needs to wait for her boss so they could go back together, right?”

The prominent scowl on Seungwan’s feature just make Sooyoung laughed even more. Annoying Seungwan, her own boss, maybe is the number one thing that she loved the most. At least, Seungwan feels like it.

“And don’t you dare to change the topic, Seungwan! We are not done here!”

“What is it again?”

Sooyoung just gave her a teasing smirk as she pats her shoulder lightly. “Pray hard tonight, boss. Who knows Kang Industries did something shocking tonight and snatched the award easily just like that under your own nose, right?”

The scowl on her face deepens. And her heart secretly praying for that to not happen.

She can’t lose another bet to that annoying Kang Seulgi for three consecutive times.

\---

“You seem awfully cheerful tonight.”

“I think I’m always cheerful, Joohyun. What do you mean?”

Joohyun sighed. “It’s just looks quite different to me. Did something will happen tonight?”

She raised her eyebrow. “Seriously, Joohyun? You forgot about the occasion tonight?”

Joohyun frowned, trying to remember what was the occasion that could make her boss so cheerful tonight. “Ah, the award.”

“Yup!” confirmed her boss with a pop in the end. “We are betting about different kinds of award tonight! It’s not the CEO of the Year award again. It’s Company of the Year award now.”

“Let me guess. It’s because she always won for the past two years in that award and now, she’s trying to win against both of your dumb bet this year using that award.”

She let out a boisterous laugh. “Bingo! You know how competitive she is.”

Joohyun rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe both of you still having that bet to begin with.”

One of the said persons who did the bet just shrugged as her response. “She’s the one who asked. Who am I to refuse?”

“The Great Kang Seulgi being controlled by her enemy just for a dumb bet. Funny.”

“Cheer up, Joohyun,” said Seulgi as she shoved her lightly with her elbow. “It’s not even a serious bet.”

Joohyun just looked at her with a deadpanned expression. “Don’t you dare to explain. I have no interest to hear the explanation of what both of you are going to do when the bet was done.”

Seulgi rolled her eyes playfully. “Whatever you say, my lovely secretary.”

“Geez. Imagine if that person heard that. I think I’m already being punished by her.”

Seulgi let out her joyous laugh once again. “Oh, come on. She’s not even that scary to begin with!”

“Yeah, and Sooyoung is not insufferable.”

Seulgi snickered at her reply. Joohyun and her ability to always reply even to her dumbest words. “It’s been a while since I heard about Sooyoung. How is she?”

“Fine,” sighed Joohyun. “Still a bit annoying, but fine.”

“What do you think she is doing right now?”

“Taming her boss,” replied Joohyun quick, too fast for her mind to process it once again. “Well, that sounds wrong, but you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, right.”

Joohyun just rolled her eyes from the teasing words. “Whatever. Good luck for your bet tonight, I guess.”

“Thanks, Joohyun,” said Seulgi with her famous eye-smiles. “But I don’t mind losing, to be honest.”

Joohyun just flashed her a small smile as she looked at the glowing, happy face of her boss who were humming happily while she was getting ready to go back to her place. “Of course you aren’t.”

\---

“And the winner of the Company of the Year award tonight is… Kang Industries! Congrat-“

Seungwan, as fast as lightning hitting the earth, turned off the tv before the announcer even finished with his words. Throwing away the remote to somewhere, as long as it wasn’t in front of her.

 _You have got to be kidding me_.

Her company, the famous Son Holdings, who have held the title of Company of the Year award for two consecutive times, just finally got defeated now? When she decided to change the format of the bet with Seulgi?

And the fact that she won this year’s CEO of the Year too?

Universe really have some grudges against her as they didn’t let her win at least once against the damned Kang Seulgi after her consecutive win streaks she got in the last several times of the stupid bet that they have since years ago.

She used to win. The earliest years of their bet, she always won. What did go wrong after all that winning streaks?

Familiar sound of the door unlocking could be heard from the entrance door of her apartment, followed by a woman who decided to step inside and said the word she always said whenever she did that. “I’m home!”

Seungwan just grumbled hearing that airy, light voice.

The woman stopped at the entrance as she tried to remove her shoes from her feet with a bit struggle. The frown plastered on her face as she assessing the look that Seungwan currently wore. “Why did your face look so sour?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Kang Seulgi. You know what just happened.”

Seulgi’s frown deepened as she tried to recall what was just happening tonight. “Ah. ‘And the winner of the Company of the Year award tonight is… Kang Industries!’” repeated Seulgi over the announcement she heard on the radio at her way back towards their apartment. “That sounds so nice in my ears.”

Seungwan groaned, covering her face with the thick pillow of the sofa she currently sat at. “I can’t believe this. Why God hate me so much?”

She can hear the snickers coming from the kitchen as Seulgi grabbed the water bottle from the refrigerator. “Come on. At least you won the CEO of the Year tonight. Breaking my consecutive win for two years.”

“But I lost the bet!” protested Seungwan. “And that’s the main point of this stupid award!”

Seungwan doesn’t realize when or how Seulgi suddenly standing behind her, as she felt the cold lips of the said person touching her earlobe. Her hot breath that was gradually hitting her ear softly, making her unconsciously shiver at the sensation. “So? What about it?” whispered her.

She hates how she replied to her while stuttering like a teenage girl. “W-what about it?” asked Seungwan timorously, feeling the heat started to creeping up on her face.

Seulgi released her deep chuckle, making her face reddens in the process. And Seungwan knew she realized that too. “Just try to enjoy your punishment tonight, sweetheart.”

She looked at Seulgi while throwing daggers with her look as the latter walked back towards the kitchen. Which she knows it was futile since Seulgi has grown immune to her threat now.

“I’m planning to eat dinner first and then go to bath and then we can do that afterwards,” announced Seulgi out of nowhere as she put back the bottle inside the refrigerator.

Seungwan’s scowl is now back on her face. “What it has to do with me?”

Seulgi just chuckled at her reaction, once again, already being used to it. “I bought dinner for us tonight. Eat together with me, please?”

Seungwan released her defeated sigh. “Fine. Whatever you want.”

Damn, she _can’t wait_ for her punishment tonight to happens.

\---

Seungwan let out her deep groan before her voice being muffled by Seulgi’s sinful lips as her naked back touched the soft material of her bedcover, while her comfortable bed dipped from the force that it got from the two women befallen one another. She can feel her naked front being flushed by the other naked front of the woman on top of her as they keep moving their lips against each other.

Now who made the punishment of the bet being the loser side will be the bottom one when they have sex with each other? Seungwan wants to give some sense to that person.

Ah, yes. It was herself.

She was about to scowl once again when Seulgi moved from her lips towards her jaw, biting it softly, eliciting a louder groan from her, before moving again towards the skin on her collarbone. Kissing it with her soft lips. Biting it slightly with her teeth. Sucking it with her mouth. Soothing it with her tongue. Easily letting her know that tomorrow morning, she will have this well-known red blemish on the side of her neck.

And that’s easily overwhelmed Seungwan with something she doesn’t bother to think about the meaning of it.

She clutched Seulgi’s hair tightly with her fingers as the latter keep kissing her way from her collarbone to one of her breasts, toying with the peak of it using the same way she used earlier. The other side wasn’t getting neglected though, as Seulgi using her skillful fingers to give it the same attention as she was doing with using her lips.

Seungwan knows she was currently marking her in every place she could. Planting those familiar red marks that she often sees after they had sex with each other. And she never minds with it.

She _will never_ mind with it.

“God, you’re so sexy,” breathed out Seulgi once she was satisfied with her work on her chest, moving up again to connect her lips against Seungwan’s.

She answered her praise with an invite to have a battle of dominance using their tongue. Kissing each other fiercely as the fire on their skin ignites something inside their core. Making the big, cold room feel warm.

“Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?” asked Seulgi once they pulled apart from the wild kiss, trying to catch their breath.

“I do remember you said that when we were about to exchange our vows.”

Seulgi didn’t manage to hold back her deep chuckle, amused at her reply. “Damn. That is long ago.”

“I know, right?”

“Let me tell you that again.” She looked at her in the eyes, finding the dark brown orbs that was clouded with lust and primal feelings. But also warmth and affection that only available for Seulgi to see, which she was grateful for. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on.”

Seungwan reciprocate her look with the gaze that she can’t put into words. She felt her warm palm cupping her cheeks softly, grazing it slowly using her thumb as she pulled her to another kiss. This time it was softer. Full of unsaid feelings that was swivelling between them. “You and your damned smart mouth.”

Seulgi just grinned at her words as she goes back to the warm column of Seungwan’s neck. Sucking the addicting skin once again in a much softer way than the first one. Trying to make another mark as her palm moved downwards towards her thigh, trying to pull her legs apart.

Seungwan noticed what she was going to do as she helped her widens her legs. Seulgi planted a kiss on her lips before starting her way down again while kissing the whole length of Seungwan’s body. Worshipping her in a way that nobody else could.

She was about to voice out her frustration as she feels her lips on the place where she needed it the most. Letting out her guttural sound as she felt her tongue penetrating their way inside her warm cavern.

“Seul, deeper.”

Seulgi felt her fingers clutching on her locks as she keeps licking her way deeper. Her fingers playing on the bundle of nerves, pinching it and pulling it slightly, teasing it playfully. Trying to ignite the fire much larger.

She decided to add the intense feeling by inserting her fingers inside her warm hole, crawling their way to touch her sensitive spot and tried to bring her to an endless pleasure as she noticed her breathing is becoming more uneven, a sign that she was close.

So she did it faster. Sucking it harder. Pinching it stronger. Trying to help her to reach her height until finally she tasted the sweet nectar that she loved the most, alongside a loud scream that coming out from her throat, screaming her name in such a bliss.

Pride blooming inside Seulgi that time as she kept helping her riding on her own orgasm. Trying not to let the prove of her pleasure spilled away and became a waste.

She felt her warm, shaky palm cupping her cheek again, pulling her to another deep kiss. Seulgi let out a deep groan as she realized that Seungwan was currently tasting herself from her. Stirring something abstruse inside her.

“Something snapping you today?” asked Seungwan, a bit struggling as she tried to catch her breath. Her expression still masked with bliss of pleasure.

“I’m just trying to worship you in a way you deserve it, baby.”

Seungwan just chuckled as she pulled her to another kiss. Circling her hand on her neck as they keep kissing deeply, exchanging their deepest feelings to one another.

Seulgi trying so hard to not smile at the sweet kiss, but she knows she failed miserably. Because she can feel Seungwan’s own smile on their kisses. She decided to pull away from the kiss as she went back towards the crook of her collarbone. Sucking her favourite spot once again because she just can’t get enough with it.

“Is something wrong with me?”

“There is nothing wrong with you, honey.”

“Then why I keep losing? So that means, there is something wrong with the way I did something.”

Seulgi stopped her ministrations as she pulled herself up, trying to look at Seungwan in the eyes when she heard the hint of insecurity at her voice. Seungwan, and her ability to quickly change from being a confident and annoying person to an insecure and over-worried person. Something that Seulgi still try to manage to handle it better every time it happens. “Why? Something happens?”

Seungwan just shrugged as she tried to look at anywhere but Seulgi’s concerned eyes. “Tonight happens.”

“That doesn’t prove something is wrong with you, Seungwan. Or the way you lead your company.”

“They didn’t give the award based on nothing, Seulgi,” sighed Seungwan. “They’re calculating it carefully from everything that we did.”

“So? Doesn’t mean you did something wrong with the company.”

Seungwan bit her swollen bottom lip, an action that Seulgi has been familiar with. The action who shows that the insecurity still lingers inside her. “I don’t know. Maybe the universe didn’t like me to win at all.”

“Seungwan. Look at me.”

With a bit struggle, Seungwan managed to look at her in the eyes. Dark brown orbs finding another. One with insecurities. One with determination.

And Seulgi will use this moment to finally wiped off that insecurity. “There is nothing wrong with you. You managed to snatch the CEO of the Year award, don’t you? That means you are successful, Seungwan. You are not a failure. And for the win and lose things, it’s just a dumb bet. I don’t even care with both of it.”

“I care.”

Seulgi let out a chuckle as she noticed a lighter tone in Seungwan’s voice, meaning that her words are finally seeping in on her hard-headed brain. “And you are a magnificent woman, Seungwan. A talented woman that I truly admire after all these times. I even give you a wedding ring that is currently nestled in one of your fingers, am I? As the prove of it.”

Seulgi pulled her fingers that she has been holding all this time after bringing Seungwan to her own pleasure towards her mouth. Kissing it one by one as she took her time on the finger which has the golden, beautifully crafted wedding ring circling on it. Appreciating the way that its decorated Seungwan’s finger glamorously.

The pride inside Seulgi swells even more because of that sight.

She heard soft giggles coming from under her. “You are so cheesy, Kang Seulgi. Who teach you that?”

“I don’t know,” answered Seulgi playfully. “I think it was the same person who proposed that dumb bet for the first time to me.”

Seungwan let out her laugh that sounded like the most beautiful music ever to Seulgi’s ears. “Damn, I hate you so much.”

Seulgi just closed their gaps, kissing her once again as she muttered the words right on top of her lips. “And I love you so much.”

Seungwan pulled her for another kiss. Moving their lips in a beautiful dance where they are the only one who knew the movement for it. Tasting the sweetness and warmth of their lips with smile plastered on their face. And Seulgi is so happy she managed to look at Seungwan’s expression clearly when she said the words which she rarely said towards her. Filled with affection and something that only Seulgi was able to see.

 _Love_.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never expected myself to finally made this to be honest dsjkghjsghj but here we are.
> 
> So, what do you think after the first one? Yeah, this is going to be a chaptered stories but I will not try to making them linked with each other as this story grow. You can say it's like one shot but I will use their universe for that.
> 
> Anyway, lastly, thank you so much for reading this. I hope you like it, and see you in the next chapter!
> 
> PS: if u want to interact with me, kindly hit me up on my twitter @wansquishy or my curious cat


	2. my favourite woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my mind is wilding because of this story. it's just keep giving me new ideas and plots that's why i'm able to update this much faster than i have predicted in the beginning hskfjshjhsk anyway enjoy!

“Kang Seulgi!”

The said person cracked one of her eyes open, assessing the bright scenery of their room around her. She looked towards the place where she put her digital clock is. She released an annoyed groan as she tried to cover her eyes from the morning light with the pillow under her. “It’s still 7 in the morning, Seungwan. Let me sleep.”

“I don’t care with your dumb sleep!” protested Seungwan. “Who said you were allowed to marked my neck twice?!”

Seulgi let out her defeated sigh as she turned her body, laying on her naked back. Knowing she can never go back to her lovely sleep. Looking at Seungwan who was currently checking the condition of her neck inside their shared bathroom, still in her fully naked state with an apparent scowl on her face. “Why? I didn’t hear any rejection from you when I was making another one.”

Another groan coming out from her wife’s throat. “I already told you that you were allowed to only make one mark on my neck!” gritted Seungwan between her teeth, still wearing her scowl. “Not freaking two!”

Seulgi just shrugged. “Completely slipped off from my mind I guess.”

“Geez.”

Seungwan sighed, looking at the two red blemishes on her pale skin. The red marks that looked so blaring, seems like they were mocking her for the reason behind those hickeys. She scowled once again, already feel defeated from trying to cover it with foundation or something that could manage to cover it.

Not to say the red marks that covering almost all of her chest area, but she can think about it later since no one will ever saw it.

Dumb Kang Seulgi and her dumb sinful mouth that managed to make her mind goes completely blank when they have mind-blowing sex.

“What are you doing?” asked Seungwan to the person who just stepped inside the bathroom, didn’t bother to spare her a glance.

“Going to have a shower,” replied Seulgi like it’s an obvious answer. “I have to go to work this morning, you know.”

“I don’t know. Mind to tell me that?”

Seulgi didn’t bother to give her an answer as she currently ogling on her wife’s body shamelessly, looking at every art she did on her skin last night. “I did a pretty good job last night, don’t you think?”

Seungwan gave the woman her infamous deadpanned look, didn’t feel impressed the slightest with her words. “Seriously now?”

Seulgi just shrugged, didn’t affected a bit from the short-haired woman. “I mean, look at that.”

Seungwan just glares at those cat-like eyes and her damn charming dark brown orbs, sending her invisible daggers before moving her gaze down as she following the slope of her nose. Assessing the small, thin lips that could make her go crazy whenever the lips touched her everywhere.

The sharp, strong jaw that she just loves to run her lips to. Her addicting neck that was lacking with a familiar red mark. Her deep collarbone that making her looked sexier than she already is.

Her perky breasts that just fit right in her palm whenever she touched and played with that. Her toned abs that can make her go crazy as she runs her fingers following the shaped line and feeling the hard muscle beneath the skin. Her-

“Enjoying your morning view?”

Seungwan blinked, moving her eyes back up as she noticed the teasing smile on Seulgi’s face and her playful but soft gaze that she threw towards her. “Just enjoying what is mine from the beginning.”

She noticed the teasing smile that she wore earlier gradually dropped and the gaze that quickly turns darker and filled with something she accustomed with after all these years, affected by her words. Seulgi took her step, closing the gap between both of them as she can feel the fleeting feelings of her naked skin touching her own. “I’m yours?”

“You are married to me, silly,” stated Seungwan with lack of emotion as she ran her forefinger against her sharp jaw, feeling her strong bones combined with her soft skin. “Of course you are mine.”

Seungwan continues her finger movement downwards, following the slope of her neck, tasting the strong feelings of her collarbone, touching the soft line at the valley of her breast when a hand gripped her wrist tightly. Stopping the movement of her finger.

“What are you doing?”

“What are _you_ doing?” asked Seulgi, a bit breathless because of her action. Seungwan needs to bit her lip to prevent her amused smile bloomed because her action obviously affecting Seulgi quite hard. “If you continued to do that, I don’t think I can stop myself for not continuing to do something more.”

Seungwan closing their proximity more. She can feel her warm breath hitting her lips and her skin. Their naked front flushed completely against each other. Little friction could make them released a beautiful, natural sound that will ignite their core into a blazing fire.

She decided to tease the taller woman as she kissed the corner of her lips softly. Felt like she wasn’t touching hers at all. Her lips hovering on top of Seulgi’s, moving slightly as she said the words that will break her right here. Making sure that their lips touching slightly when she said it.

“Then what stopping you?”

Seungwan let out a surprised shriek as she was being picked up suddenly by Seulgi. Her slender legs automatically, like they were used to it, wrapping themselves against her naked waist. She was about to protest when Seulgi swallowed her voice using her lips, kissing her vigorously like the world is about to end any minutes from now.

Seungwan encircles her arms on her neck, deepening the kiss while she felt Seulgi’s arm holding her waist tightly, trying to keep her body still on her hold. She used her other hand to unveil the shower that was covered with a curtain, stepping inside it.

She locked Seungwan against the wall, still kissing her as their tongue decided to have a battle of dominance between them both.

“Put me down, dumbass,” muttered Seungwan between the kisses, sounded breathless. Feeling overwhelmed by the kiss and the upcoming sensation she will feel soon.

She felt Seulgi’s hold on her waist slacken. Her hand moved on Seungwan’s thigh as she unwrapped her legs from her waist, putting her down carefully. She was about to kiss her once again when Seungwan pushed her against the wall. Turning their earlier position this time.

Seulgi raised her eyebrow, amused by the action. “What was that for?”

Seungwan stepped closer, breaching Seulgi’s private area and closing their distance as she didn’t let her eyes waver away from that dark brown orbs that keep getting darker and more clouded with lust and need as the second ticks away. She leaned in towards her right ear as she whispered. “It’s not fun if it’s always you who took the charge, right?”

Seulgi let out an amused chuckle as she felt a soft peck on the side of her head. Playful smirk plastered on top of Seungwan’s cunning lips as she leaned away from Seulgi. She was about to say something when she felt splashes of water coming from the top of her head.

Ah, she was right under the shower and Seungwan just sneakily turning it on when she was distracted with her teasing. Seulgi needs to give her kudos for that.

She felt her palm cupping her jaw as she pulled her to a sweet, lazy kiss. She put her hand on her waist, pulling her closer. Flushing each other’s naked front as they tasted their plump and slightly swollen lips.

Seungwan’s kiss taste like fresh mint on her mouth. So she already did her morning toothbrushing. And Seulgi just wants to diligently wipe all the taste inside the column of her mouth.

Seungwan moved downwards. Kissing her jaw, slightly biting it. Making Seulgi released her guttural moan caused by her action. She can feel Seungwan’s smirk on her skin as she keeps moving towards the side of her neck.

When she decided to do the same thing Seulgi did to her last night.

Seulgi’s breath becoming uneven as Seungwan felt like she was eager to plant at least one blaring red mark on her neck. Her blunt fingers scratching the skin on top of her abs, making her unconsciously tensed under her touch. Somehow cheering Seungwan to tease her more.

The damned blunt fingers moved downwards, towards the place Seulgi needed it the most. But, it’s not Seungwan if she wasn’t making Seulgi felt like she was standing on the edge of infuriation. She can feel her fingers looming on her sensitive area. Teasing her dangerously. Slightly driving her towards insanity with how she still keeps up with the teasing.

“Seungwan-“ Seulgi let out a moan, didn’t have the ability to continue as she felt Seungwan’s other hand playing with her breast right now, while her mouth still sucking on the skin of her neck like a hungry vampire. And that freaking annoying blunt fingers still teasing her core. “Just fucking shove that fingers in, goddammit.”

She felt her teeth biting on her earlobe, eliciting her moan to get out from her throat once again. “I’m waiting for the word, Kang Seulgi,” whispered Seungwan teasingly as she licked her earlobe afterwards.

Seulgi biting her lips because Seungwan just chose the most imperfect time to make her spill the word that her wife loves the most. She was this close to just grabbed her wrist and shoved it inside, but she knew Seungwan will not give in to her that easily. And the only way for Seulgi to finally reached her damned destination is to play along with what she wants. She covered her eyes using Seungwan’s naked shoulder, releasing her protesting groan as she readied herself for saying the word.

Fuck Seungwan. And fuck Seungwan’s favourite thing for it to be making Seulgi beg for her at some circumstances.

“Please, Seungwan.”

The protested groan easily replaced by a satisfied groan as Seungwan finally shoved her fingers inside Seulgi’s sensitive core.

Her skin can no longer feel the sensation of warm water hitting her back constantly as her mind only focused on the movement of the fingers inside her. Scraping her velvety walls, trying to reach the spot that will make her go crazy.

And she still can feel the relentless attack that Seungwan still gave to her using her other hand and her mouth on her breast and her neck respectively. Seulgi was sure that the red blemish on her neck has formed, but Seungwan still wants to enjoy it. And she will let her do whatever she wants to do with her body right now.

Because of the sensation and all the touching and teasing that she got, she doesn’t need much time to reach her peak. To finally release her juice of pleasure under the mercy of Seungwan’s fingers. Helping her riding her wild and wet orgasm.

Seulgi still leaned her head on her naked shoulder as she pulled those sinful blunt fingers away from her sensitive core weakly, feeling too much for her to be able to handle it. She can hear the small chuckle that slipped out from her lover’s lips as she planted the last kiss on the side of her neck.

Seungwan pushed her away slightly, making her leaned against the cold tiles of the wall. Seulgi still tries to manage her breathing when Seungwan decided to pull the hottest action she ever witnesses with her own eyes.

She pulled her fingers that were wet from her pleasure up to her lips. Savouring every satisfying liquid that was covering every digit of her finger. Relishing the taste as she sucking and licking it with her tantalizing and sensual way. Making her inside stirring once again with something that she was familiar with.

Seungwan will be the cause of her death in the near future. Seulgi is sure of that.

Seungwan pulled her back for a searing kiss. Now her lips tasted like fresh mint mixed with the taste of herself. Oddly satisfying for Seulgi as she enjoyed the flavour she got from the kiss.

“Am I still your favourite woman?” asked Seungwan after she pulled back from the kiss.

Seulgi smiled softly at her question. Decided to lace their fingers with one another as she whispered her answer. “You will always be my favourite woman. No one could change that.”

\---

“Whew,” whistled Sooyoung loudly. “Wild night?”

“I’m not interested to talk about my bedroom lifestyle with you,” grumbled Seungwan, realized that Sooyoung already noticed the angry red blemishes on her neck. She inwardly cursed Seulgi’s name for having the need to make that.

“That Kang. She doesn’t go easy on you,” praised Sooyoung, making a noiseless clapping, mocking her dignity. “What a great persistent she got there.”

Seungwan ignored the way her cheek betrayed her as they changing colours to red because her mind decided to remind her what her beloved wife did to her last night and what she did to her this morning. “What is my schedule today?” asked Seungwan, trying to change the topic.

“Meeting, meeting, and another meeting,” sighed Sooyoung tiredly. “Your job has no fun.”

“Oh, you just realize that now?”

“We need to spice some things up,” said Sooyoung as she analysed the schedule in front of her, ignoring her boss completely. She clicked her fingers as she got a new idea. “Let me move one of your meetings so it will be held after lunch.”

Seungwan frowned. Getting a bit cautious because she didn’t like the way the conversation was going towards now. “Why?”

Sooyoung beamed her an annoyingly wide smile. “So you can have a lunch date with Seulgi!”

Seungwan blinked, trying to process the words as she finally realized what Sooyoung is going to do. Sink right inside her mind. “Wait-“

“I’m going to call Joohyun now to arrange her schedule.”

“Park Sooyoung! Don’t you fucking dare-“

“Hi, sweetheart,” greeted Sooyoung sweetly towards someone from the other line of the call. Seungwan banged her head on her finely polished mahogany’s desk, torturing her one and only secretary inside her mind. “Yup! It’s me, Sooyoung!”

She can hear Joohyun’s soft tired sigh from the other line. “What is it, Sooyoung?”

“Did Ms Kang has arrived in the office?”

“Yes. What do you want-“

“Give the phone to her. Quick.”

Another clear sigh that Seungwan’s ears catch once again as she thought Joohyun was currently passing her phone to her boss. Seungwan tried to bury her face deeper inside the desk. But avail nothing.

“Ms Kang!”

“Sooyoung! How are you?” the cheery tone of her wife and also her enemy reached her ears, eliciting an annoyed groan out from her throat. “And just call me Seulgi-unnie. It’s fine.”

“I’m fine. Seulgi-unnie, then,” answered Sooyoung with a light tone, completely ignored the current situation of her boss. “Let me cut the bush now because it seems like your wife is this close to skinned me alive.”

“No joke!”

Seungwan can hear the boisterous laugh coming out from Seulgi because of her response. “Yeah, you hear her earlier,” continued Sooyoung, still didn’t feel affected a bit. “Anyway, I was going to ask if you have some times at lunchtime?”

“What are you planning, Sooyoung?” asked Joohyun as it seems like she took her phone back from Seulgi’s holding.

“Nothing! I’m only planning to make a beautiful lunch date for our wonderful bosses today!”

Joohyun let out another tired sigh. “Ms Kang said yes. That means she has time to have a _beautiful lunch date_ with Ms Son.”

“Great!” beamed Sooyoung happily. “I will arrange the reservation in which res-“

“Actually, Ms Kang already had the place she wants for the lunch date,” cut Joohyun in a bit confused tone. “Is it fine if I’m the one who taking care of the reservation?”

“Of course! Lesser job for me!”

Seungwan doesn’t know how come Joohyun still stay together with Sooyoung after all these times as she heard her defeated sigh. “Okay. I will send the place and the clock for you to give that to Ms Son later. Don’t forget that.”

“Okie dokie!”

“I’m going to end the call now.”

“Goodbye, Joohyun! Have a great day today. Love you!”

“Yeah, love you too.”

Sooyoung beamed at her phone before changing the discourse of her gaze towards her boss who currently throwing thousands of invisible knives towards her. “Problem solved!”

“Yeay,” deadpanned Seungwan in her soulless voice.

“Come on, boss. Cheer up! You are going to attend your first meeting of the day in forty-five minutes.”

“Geez. Thanks for reminding me.”

Sooyoung clicked her tongue. “Damn. I was about to help you covering up those hickeys but I guess you don’t want my help since you responded to me like that.”

Seungwan immediately straightens the way she sat. Looking at her with a serious gaze. “Park Sooyoung. Don’t play around with me now.”

Sooyoung just gave her an interested grin. “Have a little faith to your secretary, will you? Let me take care of that.”

\---

Joohyun sighed as she looked at the dark screen on her phone. Still can’t believe about the phone call she just did with Sooyoung.

“I’m still wondering how come you could end up with an optimist like Sooyoung,” voiced out her boss suddenly, breaking her trance.

“I wonder the same thing with you and your wife too, Ms Kang.”

Seulgi flashed her a bright grin. “Life is just that interesting. Don’t you think so, Joohyun?”

Joohyun rolled her eyes at that exclamation. She was about to say something when she noticed the red marks on her boss’ neck. “Are you not going to cover that hickey on your neck, Ms Kang?”

Seulgi just shrugged, didn’t give the sentence another penny of her thoughts as she focused on the paperwork on top of her desk. “Why should I? My wife gave it to me when-“

“Stop right there. I thought I make it clear yesterday that I didn’t want to know about your sexual life at all.”

Seulgi just flashed her a guilty grin as her way to apologize half-heartedly. “What meeting that I going to attend this morning again?”

“With a company who have a chance to be our new next partner and has a promising potential inside them.”

Seulgi hummed as she skimmed on the brief Joohyun gave to her earlier as soon as she arrived in her office. “Which country are they from again?”

“Canada,” answered Joohyun. “They said they saw a potential in Kang Industries for them to finally place their official alliance and marking their first branch and movement in Asia’s market.”

Seulgi nodded at her explanation. “Okay. Can you make the reservation while I’m having a meeting with them?”

Joohyun blinked. “Pardon?”

Seulgi clicked her tongue. “The restaurant reservation, Joohyun. Lunch dates.”

Ah, yes. Of course. How could Joohyun forget that? “At the restaurant you told me earlier, Ms Kang?”

“Yup. And please make the table as a private and secluded table,” reminded Seulgi, her eyes still on the brief at her desk. “Seungwan still doesn’t like the public to know about us yet.”

Joohyun didn’t miss the hint of sadness and disappointment in her tone when she said that, but she didn’t give her comment about it. It’s not her place to say something about Seulgi’s relationship. “Yes, Ms Kang. I will contact them immediately later.”

Seulgi gave her a bright grin, completely washing away the sadness and disappointment that lingers inside her. “Great! Now let’s go prepare for the meeting, Joohyun!”

Joohyun just flashed her a small smile to the taller woman. Yeah, maybe her relationship with Sooyoung is already counted as weird. But Kang Seulgi’s relationship with her one and only enemy and competitor in this business world, Son Seungwan, is much weirder than hers.

And she will never be getting her absolute answer about how come the CEO of the Kang Industries had already tied the knot with the CEO of Son Holdings for two years until now.

\---

“How come you know about this place?”

“It’s great, right?” said Seulgi with mirth in her eyes. “I know this from one of my directors. He had a great taste, after all.”

Seungwan just let out her snort as she took a sip of her Pinot blanc, enjoying the taste of the alcoholic white wine inside her mouth. She decided to look outside of the window, scanning the condition of the afternoon street of the city. Where people were walking under the bright sun that didn’t feel too hot like a couple of months ago.

Yeah, this restaurant is great. A three Michelin star restaurant that clearly showing off their quality for the upper-class people. She needs to give Seulgi an unsaid kudos for that.

“It’s rude to look at someone like that, you know?”

Seungwan changed her gaze from the outside world with her raised an eyebrow, demanding some answers to Seulgi who shrugged her shoulders as an answer. Didn’t avoid nor confirmed the sentence that coming out from her mouth.

Seungwan let out a sigh. “Is there something weird at my face or what?”

“There is nothing weird on your face,” answered Seulgi easily. “Nor there will be one in the near future.”

Seungwan averted her gaze once again as she felt heat creeping up her cheek slowly as a result of the cheesy remarks. “Dumbass,” muttered her.

Seulgi just let out a soft chuckle. “How come the red marks on your neck have gone completely?” asked her in a confused tone. “I’m sure I’m making it quite hard for it to be erased.”

How come Seulgi manages to say it without getting flustered, Seungwan has no idea. What does she know is how her face has gone completely flushed red. “Can you please not say it easily like that?” complained Seungwan.

“Like what?” blinked Seulgi, confused as her frown bloomed on her forehead. “I’m just curious.”

Seungwan completely forgot how dense Seulgi can be when she was in the mood for becoming one. She let out a resigned sigh. “Sooyoung teaches me how.”

A frown showed up on Seungwan’s forehead as she noticed the change of gaze in Seulgi’s eyes. It wasn’t the usual gaze that Seungwan already got familiar with. It was something else. Something that Seungwan still can’t put a word on. She was about to ask when Seulgi beats her to it. “Sooyoung touching you?”

“What? No!” denied Seungwan quickly. Sooyoung? Touching her? Not in this lifetime. Not like it will happen in another. “She just showed me how to do it. I still did it by myself.”

Something clicked inside Seulgi’s mind. “Oh,” muttered her softly as she took a sip of her Pinot blanc.

Seungwan swore she heard her muttering, “It’s a relieve, then.” But it was too soft for her hearing ability to be able to catch it much clearer. Seungwan decided to shrug it off inwardly. Didn’t want to put much thought into it.

“I think I need to thank Sooyoung personally for today.”

Seungwan raised her glance from her food on the table towards her partner who was sitting in front of her. “Why?”

Seulgi smiled softly. “For giving us the chance to have our first date.”

Seungwan frowned at those words. “We used to date a lot even before our condition right now, Seulgi.”

“But not like this, don’t you think?”

Seungwan moved her gaze downwards as her mind decided to give her a recall about her memory. Yeah, they never have an official date before this. Or just normal dates that people used to have with someone. It’s just about sex all the time when it was involving them. It was too risky for both of them to have a public date or something like that. And Seungwan didn’t like it at all.

They even had their honeymoon in one of the private islands that they owned personally. Just to usher off media and people who were thirsting over some good news about someone’s relationship.

Two tyrants, who were competing with each other, turned out to be having a relationship and even already got married for two years. What a good piece of news.

“Thank you, Seungwan-ah.”

This time, her frown decided to have a comeback on her forehead. “For?”

“For agreeing to have this date with me.”

Seungwan let out a snort. “You know I don’t have a choice when Sooyoung decided to do something.”

Seulgi let out a soft chuckle. “I know. But you have a choice to not come to this restaurant and decided to have a detour, you know? And yet, you are still here.” She put down her wine glass onto the table, locking her eyes with Seungwan’s dark orbs. “That’s why I’m saying thank you.”

Those dumb fluttering feelings just decided to come out inside of her heart now. Seungwan grumbled as she averted her gaze away from Seulgi once more, didn’t want to see her expression when she noticed her flushed red face that was caused by her words. “It’s not even 1 p.m. yet and you were already becoming this kind of sap.”

Seulgi let out her boisterous laugh once again, along with her signature eye smiles. “I’m trying to become the romantic one here. At least acknowledge my ability, Master.”

Seungwan just let out another loud snort as Seulgi released her amused chuckle that was caused by her reaction.

She started to regret her choice of acts to becoming the cheesy one on their first year knowing each other. Too bad she didn’t know that the awkward Kang Seulgi would be adapting on her surroundings and now using it as her most powerful weapon.

The weapon that was becoming a dangerous threat to the well-being of her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! how do you think of the storyline for now? i will gradually updating about their past relationship if you want to know will i ever give you the glimpse of the beginning of their relationship. i'm not going to give you a whole chapter about it. just planning to give you bits by bits of the fragment of their past, because i want to focus more about their relationship that was happening now instead in the past. anyway, as usual, thank you so much for reading this story. i hope you liking it so far. see you soon in the next update! ;)


	3. under the same sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to say thank you for twitter user @lizuh98 for becoming my beta-reader for this story and helping me lots with this fic. anygays, enjoy!

Seulgi blinked, still looking at Joohyun with a straight face, who she reciprocated also with a straight gaze from the older woman. “Where?”

“Japan. Tomorrow morning,” explained Joohyun in a flat voice. “They decided to change the place of the meeting because they were just having another meeting in Japan before us. That’s why they were asking us if we were able to come to Japan tomorrow to have the meeting later in the night.”

Seulgi sighed, rubbing her forehead softly. “They just asked us today?”

“It’s last week, actually,” answered Joohyun quick. “I was asking about this to you the day they gave us the news.”

“And I said yes?”

Joohyun nodded. “And you said yes, Ms Kang.”

Seulgi let out her sigh once again as she accepted her fate. “Okay. Did you already order the tickets?”

Joohyun shook her head. “I was going to ask something about this, actually. Do you want to use commercial planes or your private jet, Ms Kang?”

Seulgi hummed, thinking about her option. “My private jet, please. If I decided to not stay the night in Japan.”

Joohyun raised her eyebrow. “That’s new, Ms Kang. You always prefer to stay in the country.”

Seulgi just shrugged. “Well, now we have new change, Joohyun.”

Joohyun just looked at her in an indescribable gaze. “I’m going to contact the crew now.”

“Do you already prepare the brief for tomorrow?” asked Seulgi while she was wearing her coat that was hanging on the hanger pole.

“I’m going to do it tonight, Ms Kang.”

“Make it short and simple, yes?”

“Yes, Ms Kang,” replied Joohyun curtly. “Should I send it to you tonight if I’m already done with it later?”

Seulgi hummed as her mind assessed Joohyun’s words. “What do you think? Should you?”

Joohyun let out a defeated sigh. “Forget I ever said that. I don’t think you have the time to bother with the brief tonight. Might as well give it to you in the morning.”

A loud laugh reached Joohyun’s ears shortly. “Like you weren’t going to have that later tonight.”

“Come on, Seulgi. Both of us know that between us, the two of you are the horniest. Like a wild rabbit who wants to do sexual intercourse every time they are able to do it.”

“We still have dignity, Joohyun,” said Seulgi in a light tone. “We are not that wild.”

Joohyun let out a snort. “And I’m not a professional secretary.”

A fake surprised gasp coming out from Seulgi’s mouth. “But you are, Joohyun! Who said that?”

“I’m going home now, Seulgi.”

“Come on, I was joki- Hey, wait for me!”

\---

Seungwan moved her gaze up from her phone screen, looking at Seulgi who was comfortably humming a song that she doesn’t know the existence of while packing some clothes inside her small dark blue suitcase. “Going somewhere?”

“Yup,” answered Seulgi shortly as she took a blue striped shirt from their walk-in closet.

“When?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

Seungwan hummed, averting her gaze back to her phone screen where she was currently composing an important email to one of her directors. Soft frown bloomed at her forehead as she tried to think about what was the other thing she was going to tell her director. “Where?”

“Japan.”

“How long?”

Seulgi raised her eyebrow, looking at Seungwan quizzically who still focused on the screen of her smartphone. “One night. It will be a simple night meeting,” she said with a flat tone, trying not to let Seungwan know about her bemusing.

Seungwan let out a hum again, a sign that she was listening to her even though she has her focus elsewhere. “With a plane?”

“You are uniquely curious about this. That’s rare,” said Seulgi, cutting the bush. Can’t hold back her confusion a bit longer. “Do I need to know something?”

An apparent scowl that Seulgi has grown familiar with shows up on Seungwan’s expression. “I’m just asking.”

Seulgi gave her a soft chuckle. “Private jet.”

“Huh. Environmental destroyer.”

Seulgi quirked her eyebrow once again, and got amused with her response. “I have my own reason.”

“Yeah,” answered Seungwan shortly, didn’t give Seulgi’s reasoning her attention as her fingers typing something at a fast pace. “That’s what they say whenever they get asked about the reason why they use private jets.”

Seulgi can’t stop her laugh coming out of her mouth because of Seungwan’s response. This is new. This Seungwan is new. She can’t help but wonder what was happening with her today. She needs to inform Joohyun to question Sooyoung about this so she will know the reason why.

Nah. It’s better not to disturb her beloved secretary tonight.

“What are you doing?” asked Seulgi as she closed her suitcase and moved it down from the bed. Placing it right beside the bedroom’s door, in case she’s forgot that she needs to go somewhere in the morning.

“Not your concern,” answered Seungwan with a flat tone as she keeps herself busy with the phone. She felt the bed side beside her dipped slightly as Seulgi lay beside her.

Seulgi let out a snort. “And yet you were interrogating me earlier.”

Seungwan huffed. “That is different, okay?”

“Mind to elaborate?”

Seungwan opens her mouth, wanting to state her reasons, when she was met with a blank canvas inside her head. Didn’t give her any ideas for her rebuttal. Yeah, why was she questioning Seulgi earlier like that? She didn’t have any reason to do that.

Then why?

She proceeds to let out an annoyed grumble. “Whatever. I’m busy.”

She can hear Seulgi’s soft chuckle being her respond as she inwardly cursed her for making her losing in this stupid argument. Stupid Kang Seulgi and her way to distracting her over doing something. She was about to close her email when her phone was snatched away from her hand.

“Hey!” burst out Seungwan with an annoyed tone, sending a warning glance towards Seulgi who looked at her phone screen with a soft frown on her forehead.

“Director Jung,” muttered Seulgi as she read the composed email. “Should I be worried for this person?”

“Give that back to me!” hissed Seungwan while snatching the phone from Seulgi’s grip. “He was one of my board of directors, Seulgi. You shouldn’t be worried about him.”

“Just wondering,” shrugged Seulgi easily.

Seungwan let out a tired sigh as she put her phone away on top of the nightstand beside the bed. “What do you want, Seulgi?”

Seulgi absentmindedly hummed to her question as her forefinger rubbing Seungwan’s clothed leg softly, following the pattern of her pyjama. “Nothing.”

“There is never nothing about you, and we both know that,” scoffed Seungwan.

Seulgi averted her gaze up as she looked at her right in the eyes. Her forefinger moved towards her jaw, following the sharp line softly as she put her hair locks behind her ear as slow as possible. Her hand pulled her jaw down, towards her waiting lips-

Until Seungwan decided to be annoying by pulling her head back. “No.”

Seulgi let out a whine. “Why?”

“I’m tired.”

“And I will not be sleeping in here tomorrow night,” grumbled Seulgi.

“So?” mocked Seungwan. “Is it hurting you that I will not be right beside you tomorrow night?”

“And if I said yes, what are you going to do about it?”

Seungwan just let herself look, didn’t bother to reply to Seulgi's question as the taller woman took her hand gently and placed a soft kiss on her wrist. She continued her action as she kissed her palm and then her five fingers with the same attention. Once again, took her time to plant a long kiss on her finger where her wedding ring was nestled.

Seulgi looked up once again, finding her beloved dark brown orbs clouded with something that she recognizes in a heartbeat. “Are you going to miss me?” whispered Seulgi softly.

“Why? Are you going to miss me?”

“Absolutely.”

Seungwan blinked at her answer. Seulgi decided to use this moment to close some of their gaps with each other. Her forefinger found her spot once again in Seungwan’s chin, rubbing it softly with her thumb. She decided to close their gaps a little bit more, finding her lips hovering right on top of Seungwan’s plump one. She can feel her warm breath hitting her face and her lips, giving her a tingling sensation. And she knows Seungwan can also feel hers too.

“Please,” breathed out Seulgi as she closed the remaining gaps between them for real this time. Touching her bottom lips softly, decided to play with the water carefully.

She was about to pull back when Seungwan gripped the collar of her pajamas tightly, pulling her closer as she reciprocated her kiss with such force that it kind of made Seulgi a bit taken aback.

Seungwan bit her bottom lip and tugged it softly, making Seulgi slip out her deep groan and the short-haired woman decided to shove her tongue inside the cavern of her mouth as she opened her mouth slightly. Their tongues immediately locked in a heated wrestling of dominance. Didn’t try to back down a bit for one another as they keep latching their lips.

She can feel Seungwan’s fingers hastily trying to open every button of her pyjama. It took Seungwan a bit longer because Seulgi’s hand decided to slip inside her pyjama and touch the soft skin of her sides, feeling the warmth that she produces. Teasing her in an annoying movement that is stirring something inside her core.

Seulgi threw away the piece of her pyjama somewhere as her hands moved quickly, trying to free Seungwan’s irresistible body from the piece of cloth that was covering her as fast as possible. She was about to rip it off because it was testing her patience as a hand suddenly gripped her wrist.

“Rip it, and I will rip you instead.”

Seulgi let out a soft chuckle as she continued to kiss her vigorously, while her hands moved swiftly as she popped out those buttons fast. She let out a satisfied sigh as she finally reached the last button. Seungwan helped her take away the pyjama from her body, throwing it somewhere she doesn’t bother to know.

Sounds of a soft thud coming from her clothes hitting the floor were followed by the sounds of a slightly creaked bed as Seulgi pushed Seungwan to lay down on the bed and fixed her position on top of her. She put her arms beside her head, trying to not crush the small body under her from her own weight.

She felt her skinny hands circling themselves on her neck, pulling her closer as close as possible. She can hear Seungwan’s soft groan as their still clothed breasts touch each other. The latter’s hands moved from her neck towards the clip of the bra on her back, trying to throw the last piece of clothing on her torso away from her.

Seulgi pulled back slightly, helping her remove her bra away from her slightly sweaty skin. Seungwan decided to plant a kiss on the side of her neck as she raised her back slightly, giving Seulgi a much easier access to also remove her bra.

Seulgi pushed her back to the bed as they latched their lips together. Can’t get enough of tasting each other’s lips that was still slightly covered with the lip balm they used for the day. Seungwan tastes like sweet peach, and it’s making Seulgi addicted in a wonderful way.

“Seul?” whispered Seungwan softly once Seulgi decided to kiss her way towards the side of her neck.

Seulgi hummed as she finally reached her favourite destination. She gives them the attention that they deserve before responding to her wife that was currently writhing from her ministration. “Yes, my love?”

“One round only, okay? I didn’t lie when I said I’m tired.”

Seulgi kissed her lips softly once again, before flashing her wide grin. “Then I need to give you your special treatment for tonight.”

“Seul-“

“Trust me, baby.”

Seungwan sighs as she nods slightly, agreeing to whatever Seulgi has planned for her. Seulgi planted another kiss on her lips before going back to her favourite column of her neck. This time, she did it fully with attention and affection. Showering it with calm, sweet kisses that affect her body with something different.

It was calming every tense nerve inside her body, but at the same time, igniting something that was gradually growing intense, following the amounts of kisses that her neck is receiving.

Seulgi moved to her breast now, deciding to play with the soft, fluffy muscle using the same way she used against her neck earlier. Giving the other one the same attention using her sinful fingers. Massaging it softly as she tried to wash away every tired fibre that was latching inside her body and muscles.

Seungwan was breathless from that action. It was too much for her to handle. It was too sweet. Something that felt so unfamiliar to her, but at the same time she felt like she was coming back to her home. Felt like she was going back to her childhood in Canada, wrapped up in a blanket while her hand cupping the mug filled with hot chocolate as she sat right in front of the fireplace, watching the fire dance on top of the dry log, giving her warmth.

It’s crazy how Seulgi manages to affect that to her just by kissing her body. And Seungwan was too overwhelmed to think more about it, as she just wants to enjoy this moment.

Moment, when she felt loved by the person she unconsciously loved back.

She felt a soft tug on her pants. The eager hands that wanted to reveal the beautiful, slender legs under the mercy of the soft moonlight that was showering them with such grace. Seungwan raised her hips slightly, helping Seulgi remove her pants away from her sensitive skin. Making her as naked as a new born baby.

Seulgi leaned back, trying to release her own long legs from the restricting pants of her pyjama. Her cat-like eyes watching the movement that her body makes in such precision like an eagle eyeing the prey. With her gaze that was filled with a cloud of lust and storms of emotion, darkening her eyes in a way it sends an unexplainable effect to Seungwan.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

Seulgi frowned. “Like what?”

“Like you were about to strip me bare when I’m already as naked as you want me to be.”

Seulgi closed their gaps once again after she was done throwing the last piece of cloth away from her body. “I’m just appreciating the art in a way only a gaze could explain,” explained Seulgi as she kissed her swollen lips.

Seungwan let out a breathless gasp as she felt her strong thigh hitting her sensitive core. Giving it an unbearable friction that could make her go wild and lose it right here and there if she didn’t have any strong control inside of her left.

“I’m going to do it now,” whispered Seulgi softly right beside her earlobe, planting a soft kiss on top of the ridges. “I will do it slowly, okay?”

Seungwan just gave her a nod. Her mind still blanked out from the action that she receives from Seulgi. Didn’t manage to coherently syllable out from her mouth.

She let out a soft gasp once her cold fingers touched the heat of her sensitive part, making her shiver in anticipation. The fingers move slowly, trying to make the entrance relaxed before pushing their way inside her warm cavern.

Seungwan let out the only word that she was able to let out that time in an almost voiceless scream. “Seulgi.”

Seulgi continues her act of worshipping as she gives the peak of her breast attention that they deserve from the start. Grazing her teeth from the oversensitive bundle, tugging it slightly before soothing it with a lick of her tongue.

An act that once again, sending Seungwan’s mind to be a haywire.

The movement of her fingers inside her didn’t help Seungwan a bit. Her slender fingers moved in a way she was unable to imagine. Touching the spots that she thought didn't exist before. And she thought that Seulgi already touched every sensitive spot inside of her.

She can feel her cold thumb playing with the hot bundle of nerves. Teasing it by grazing the blunt nails against the soft, sensitive skin. Brewing the pleasure inside that was threatening her, wanting to come out in a full force.

Once her palm collided with her heat, giving them a satisfying friction, the dam that was holding back her pleasure has been broken down.

Seungwan’s pleasure moan was being muffled by Seulgi’s own lips as she gave her a calming, soft kiss while her fingers were still moving inside. Helping her ride her orgasm as the liquid of her pleasure flowing out from her freely. Seeping their way through the bed sheet underneath her.

Her arm reached out for Seulgi’s as her fingers entangled themselves with hers that was wet from her pleasure. Giving her an odd sensation that makes her let out another satisfying moan, still getting muffled by Seulgi’s lips.

Their hard breathing is the only voice that fills the calm ambience of their room. Seulgi can feel Seungwan’s ragged breath as she touches her forehead with her own. Trying to calm their lust and primal satisfaction inside.

“Thank you,” whispered Seulgi, planting another kiss at Seungwan’s lips before throwing her body towards her side of the bed. Still in her ragged breathing. Still tangling her wet fingers with Seungwan’s dry ones.

She felt Seungwan’s warm body move towards her as she put her head on top of Seulgi’s left shoulder, hiding her face inside the crook of her neck as her free hand circled on her naked waist. Pulling her closer using the rest of the energy that was left inside her. “What did you do?” whispered Seungwan softly, a bit incoherent caused by her still in out of breath condition.

Seulgi landed a soft kiss on top of her head as she moved her body closer to the shorter woman. “I told you earlier. I just gave you a special treatment that you deserve.”

Liar. Seungwan knows Seulgi was lying. Her wife can’t lie for her own good. There is no way it was just a mere special treatment. It was something else.

The emotion behind every movement that she did to her body. The amount of care that she gave when she did something. The reassuring that was slipped in the back of her movement. It was overwhelming her. In a way it was making her comfortable and feels like home.

Seungwan deepens her position on the crook of her neck, inhaling the hint of blackberry scent that was combined with her natural one. Calming her nerves once again in a way she can’t explain. “Go to sleep, Seulgi. You need to wake up early.”

She can feel the soft rumble that was caused by Seulgi’s soft chuckle on her cheek. A kiss was planted on top of her head again. Together with a soft whisper. “Good night, Seungwan.”

Later in the morning, Seungwan felt something that she never felt for the past few years as she found the other side of the bed grew cold. Empty like no one ever used it to lay down before. Something that she has forgotten what it feels like to have that feeling. Affecting her insides like thousands of knives stabbing her at the same time, at the same spot.

Loneliness.

And Seungwan forgot how she used to hate loneliness whenever she felt the emotion drowning her. Until a certain someone saved her out from the sea of dread. Brought her to the land of happiness. Making her wishing to never leave this place.

The sea of dread slowly creeping their way into her. Drowning her once again. Welcoming her like an old friend. And she hates that she needs to feel it again. As she always grew to become helpless whenever she feels like it.

And she also hates the way there is only one person who could have saved her from the sea. Making her helpless.

\---

“Hey.”

Silence is the only answer she gets.

Seulgi frowned, checking the screen of her phone to see if the call is indeed connected with the person on the other line. She brought her phone back to her ear once she was sure that the call was surely connected. “Seungwan?”

Still no answer.

Seulgi sigh. “Why are you answering the call, Seungwan?”

She was this damn sure that Seungwan somehow manages to lock her mouth with something. Maybe with a chain and some thick steel lock. Didn’t let her even move her lips for one millimetre.

Seulgi takes a deep breath. Preparing herself from saying something that will surely make her get into trouble with Seungwan, but at the same time will trigger her to speak. “Yo, midget.”

“You want to die?”

Seulgi didn’t hold back the wide grin that was blooming fast after Seungwan’s reply. “Hello to you too.”

She can imagine that Seungwan was rolling her eyes from her reply. “What do you want?”

Seulgi shrugged. “Nothing.”

Seungwan let out a snort. “Yeah, right.”

“For real! I miss you, and I want to hear your voice. That’s all.”

Seulgi was answered with another silence.

The older woman for eleven days released her sigh. “What are you doing right now?”

“Work,” answered Seungwan shortly, making Seulgi release a soft, relieved sigh. “Until someone decided to disturb me with her phone call.”

Seulgi chuckled. “You could have just ignored my calls, you know?” Seulgi let out a fake gasp as one of her attempts to make the moment a bit excessive. “Wait. Did you miss me too?”

“Aren’t you having your meeting right now? Why are you calling me?” asked Seungwan a bit rushed, things that she will always do whenever Seulgi makes her flustered. She can imagine her face going all red because of her accusation. God, she missed her so much.

“I am having my meeting,” answered Seulgi in a lighter tone. “Unless, it’s still not starting yet.”

Silence for several seconds. Seulgi frowned at her action. It’s weird. Seungwan was never like this. She was about to say something once again when the person on the other line beats her to it. “But it’s almost 9?”

There was something different in her tone. Something that Seulgi felt unfamiliar with. “Yeah. They said they want to rest first after their first meeting in the morning. That’s why they set the meetings in the late night, at 9 p.m.”

“About what?”

Seulgi checked her brief that was given to her from Joohyun in the morning, quickly reading it. “Just some deals. Contracts. Things like that. Blah blah blah.”

Seungwan hummed, but it sounded a bit strained. Like she was going to say another thing, but she was unsure to do it.

So Seulgi beats her to it. “I have this wonderful breakfast right in a remote place in the middle of Tokyo, Seungwan-ah. You should try it sometimes!”

“Oh? So that’s why you left so early in the morning? For having this wonderful breakfast?”

Uh oh. She said the wrong thing. “I was about to wake you up, Seungwan-ah! But-“

“But?”

“But you looked like you had a nice sleep. I didn’t have the hearts to wake you up,” winced Seulgi, feeling guilty from her own fault. “I’m sorry, Seungwan-ah.”

It took Seungwan a while for her to be able to form words to reply to Seulgi. She was about to say it when she heard a faint knocking door sound coming from the other line. She let out a sigh. “It’s Joohyun, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” answered Seulgi dejectedly, didn’t want to end the phone call this fast. “I need to go to the meeting now.”

Seungwan bit her lips. Thinking should she say this word to her or not? Seungwan clicked her tongue inwardly. Fuck this shit. “Good luck.”

There is no response from Seulgi, eliciting a frown to show up at her forehead. She was about to check whether the phone call still connected or not when she heard Seulgi’s soft sigh. Somehow, her mind manages to give her an imaginary image of Seulgi with a soft smile plastered on her face. “Good night, Seungwan-ah. Sweet dream.”

\---

Sweet dream, my ass.

Seungwan groaned as she covered her eyes with her own pillow, trying to catch the sleep she has been longing to get for several hours. She had done everything she knew to finally be able to make herself sleep.

Making warm milk then drinking it. Turning off every lamp inside the room. Closing the curtain to block the moonlight from brightening her room. Even using the most legendary one. Counting thousand imaginary sheep in her mind.

Seungwan looked at her phone that she placed right on top of the nightstand. It’s almost 12 right now. Of course Seulgi was already done with her own meeting, right? Maybe she should call her. Maybe she could help her go to sleep using her voice.

Nah, it’s too risky. What if Seulgi wasn’t done with her meeting yet? A frown bloomed on Seungwan’s face. There is no way the meeting wasn’t done yet. It was impossible.

…

Wait.

Why did she even have that idea in the first place?

Seungwan grumbled more as she punched the pillow at the other side of the bed, still turning her back from it. Fuck Seulgi. And fuck her for making her unable to go to sleep because of her stupid words.

She turned her body around, released a deep sigh as she looked at the empty spot on the other side of the bed.

She used to hear soft snores in the middle of the night while sleeping. Feeling her waist being caged by a strong pair of arms. Her back being warmed up by another body. Sometimes followed by soft kisses on top of her head.

Seungwan let out another groan. No, she can’t be dependent on Seulgi. No. Yes, she has feelings for her. But that’s it. Nothing too serious for her own well-being. She can manage this. She can do this.

Then why this annoying, unfamiliar feeling keeps clawing their way inside her heart? Eating her inside like there is no end?

Seungwan groaned once again, when her nose caught a hint of smell that quickly calmed her nerves down.

Blackberry.

She took a glance towards Seulgi’s makeup table. Finding the small bottle of her favourite perfume being placed between the rest of the perfume that she has.

Seungwan blinked as her mind got her a new, wonderful idea to let her go to the dreamland.

Well? It wouldn’t hurt her to try, right?

\---

Seulgi took a sip of her wine as she looked at the night scenery of Tokyo from the top floor of one of the skyscrapers in the middle of the city. How the glowing lights from the buildings looked like the sea of stars in the land. The moving light from cars that looks like a star floating on top of the slow current river. Not forgetting about the sea of stars that was filling the bright dark skies in every part.

It was wonderful.

“The meeting was done quite fast,” said Joohyun, breaking her inner thoughts as she stands right beside her.

One of the corners of Seulgi’s lips raised up at those words. “Our talks weren’t as important as it was the first time in our office, Joohyun. It’s just about the contract and the deals tonight. Of course it’s fast.”

Joohyun raised one of her eyebrows. “You act quite differently in tonight’s meeting, Seulgi.”

Seulgi made a soft frown on her forehead. “Act differently?”

“You actually told them to just speak about the main problem or the core of our meeting instead of letting them talk nonsense in the beginning,” shrugged Joohyun, taking a sip of her wine before continuing. “And that is your first time to do that, considering how you always let people be the one to decide how fast the course of the meeting is.”

Seulgi just hummed, didn’t bother to give her a word as her reply.

“I believe there is something to do with certain someone in Seoul.”

Seulgi let out her snort. “And why is that?”

Joohyun raised her eyebrow once again, higher this time. Like she was challenging Seulgi, did she just ask her with that question? When the answer is already pretty obvious? “The meeting was done in an hour. You didn’t accept their invitation to have dinner in a certain hotel. Which is, I believe, will be the place where you will stay the night tonight. If you decided to not go back to Seoul now.”

“Bae Joohyun. The woman who has a great observant skill,” sighed Seulgi contentedly. “Sometimes I’m truly happy with my decision to invite you to have a job with me in here.”

This time, Joohyun is the one who let out a snort. “Much more like, you were offering me the vacant job at your office. You were the heir of the company that time, in case you forgot.”

“Our beginning years of working together,” recalled Seulgi. “It was wonderful.”

“Me?” asked Joohyun sceptically. “Or the person you have dumb bet with and somehow manage to become your wife?”

A laugh slipped out from Seulgi’s throat. “That too. It wasn’t a really bad bet, you know.”

“Constantly having sex with each other for years and having this confident of not going to have feelings for one another,” Joohyun shudders at the thought. “Yet, the person beside me is becoming a lovesick person.”

“It was her deal, not mine,” reasoned Seulgi. “I never agree with that deal of hers.”

Joohyun just threw her an indescribable look. She can see the sadness that lingers back at Seulgi’s expression. Yes, if the person wasn’t as close as her with Seulgi, they didn’t have the ability to see it. But Joohyun, who has gone through thick and thin with her boss, her best friend, can easily see that emotion under her expression of happiness.

How ironic considering people will drop down to their knees just for making Seulgi erase her sadness completely. Yet, there is only one person who manages to do that. And this one person is also the same person who gives her the sadness.

Joohyun let out a sigh. “Are you not going to tell her?”

Seulgi frowned. “About what?”

“This thing that has become this emotional barrier between the two of you.” Joohyun quickly stopped Seulgi when she saw her trying to cut her sentence. “And don’t say that I didn’t notice or didn’t know. I can see it clearly in you, Seulgi.”

Seulgi frowned as she took a sip of her wine before answering Joohyun. “I told her, unnie. Lots of times,” muttered her softly. “But you know how hard-headed she is. Sometimes, I just want to crack her open and just make her flow out things that have been kept unsaid to me.”

Joohyun still looked at her in silence while she released another sigh. This time, it was deeper.

“And maybe, I’m scared of what the outcome will be.”

Seulgi moved her gaze from the night scenery in front of her towards Joohyun who put her hand on top of her shoulder. The latter had this serious gaze as she looked at her in the eyes and said, “Yes, your relationship with her is complicated. Yes, I know Seungwan is hard-headed. But, believe me when I said there are some things in Seungwan that she only shows to you. Not anyone else. Not even Sooyoung. I know she also feels something. And I know waiting sucks. But maybe, you just need to wait more.”

Seulgi blinked as grateful smiles made their way on her face. “Thanks, unnie. You always know the right thing to say. I admire that from you.”

Joohyun let out her snort. “I live two years longer than you, kiddo. Of course I know more about several things than you.”

Seulgi released her soft laugh, amused by the choice of words that Joohyun gave to her. Yeah, she was grateful for her college best friend's words. She can’t ask anything more than to have Joohyun right beside her, helping her in a way that she is the only one who can.

“Should I contact the crew, Ms Kang? That you wish to go back to Seoul now?”

Seulgi rolled her eyes playfully. “Yes, Joohyun. Please.”

Yup. She is grateful to have Bae Joohyun right by her side.

\---

Seulgi blinked her eyes at the sight in front of her. Didn’t have the ability to believe what she just sees on top of their bed.

There she was, Seungwan. Sleeping while hugging a pillow, her pillow to be exact, tightly. Like it was a bundle full of gold and treasure.

Seulgi let out her soft giggle out of amusement. She doesn’t want to wake her wife up. But, if she also needs to go to the dreamland, she needs her pillow back.

Seungwan frowned as she felt someone tugging on her pillow. She let out a groan, holding it tightly, didn’t want to let it go from her grasp. Sadly, the person needs to succeed in getting her pillow.

“Hey!” screamed out Seungwan, annoyed that someone has taken her pillow away, who has been able to help her to go to sleep, getting ready to punch them in the face for disturbing her.

When she was greeted with the sight of an amused Seulgi in front of her.

Seungwan rubbed her eyes, trying to check if she was still dreaming or not. “Seulgi? Didn’t you have a meeting in Japan? Why are you here?”

“Why are you sleeping with my pillow?”

“Answer my question, dumbass.”

Seulgi catches a very familiar scent from her pillow. “Did you just spray my favourite perfume on my pillow?”

“I did not!”

Seulgi laughed as Seungwan went back to lay down on top of the bed hastily, while spewing out her grumble under her breath. “It’s not hurt to just admit it, you know?”

“Fuck off.”

“Ouch, that hurts.”

Seungwan put her head deeper to her pillow, refused to see Seulgi’s expression, or the whole Seulgi to be exact, as a familiar blush covering her face.

Seulgi just let a smile bloom on her lips as she looked at Seungwan’s adorable act. “I’m going to shower first before I go to sleep, okay?”

“Whatever.”

Seungwan can hear soft sounds of a shower being used afterwards. She let out a deep sigh that she has been holding ever since she saw Seulgi standing at the end of the bed.

She felt relieved. Somehow. And she doesn’t know why she felt relieved when she realized that Seulgi was inside this room with her.

Her lips muttered sentences full of grumbles as she closed her eyes, trying to get back to the dream world once again after being disturbed by the person who made her need to go through a difficult length of time just to go there.

She was about to finally reach the place once again, when the same person who disturbed her, disturb her once again and made her awake for the nth time as she felt her strong arms linked themselves on her waist.

Smells of refreshing orange that came from the soap she used greeted her, unintentionally calming her nerves down. Making her relaxed to the hold as she also felt her lips kissed the top of her head with such care.

“You haven’t answered my question.”

“You also haven’t answered my question.”

Seungwan grumbled. “I ask first.”

Seulgi chortled. “The meeting was done in an hour.”

“Doesn’t explain why you are here, smartass,” stated Seungwan.

“I use a private jet, remember?”

“Ah yes, of course,” snorted Seungwan. “What an environmental destroyer that you are.”

Seulgi just grinned at the mocking. “Hey, if I didn’t use that, I wouldn’t be here now, you know?”

“So? Doesn’t concern me at all.”

Seulgi clicked her tongue playfully. “Do you even know the reason why I came back fast?”

“Last time I checked, I’m a CEO, not a damn mind-reader.”

“Come on,” Seulgi poked her side playfully. “Just play along.”

Seungwan sighed. “No. Why?”

“So you could have a good, nice sleep with a sweet dream.”

Seungwan cursed inwardly as she felt her face get hotter. “How confident you are to say things like that.”

“Admit it, Seungwan. You can’t sleep earlier, can you?” asked Seulgi teasingly. “That’s why you sprayed my pillow with my perfume so your wonderful mind could have an idea that I was sleeping beside you.”

“Shut up. I’m having a morning meeting tomorrow. I need to sleep now,” groaned Seungwan with a bit of a stutter, trying to suppress her flustered feelings for getting caught in the act.

Seulgi laughed once again, making Seungwan’s face redden, even though she knew the woman behind her couldn't see her face because of the dark room. “God, I love you so much.”

“Go to sleep, Seulgi. It’s late.”

Her back unconsciously closes the proximity between them. Trying to catch every warmth that she emanates from her body. Making her comfortable in her sleep. Something that she loves to always have every night, and wishes to always have it.

Seulgi planted a good night kiss on top of her head, like she used to do every night. And Seungwan doesn’t realize the corner of her lips lifted up because of that action, making her smile looking like a fool in the dark.

“Good night, Seungwan-ah. Sweet dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i am so enjoying writing this story especially because i was writing about tsundere wendy LMAOOO its just so fun. so, what do you think so far?? if you have any input and whatsoever in the story, kindly let me know!! see you soon in the next chapter! :)


	4. this one act called jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's spice some things up, shall we?

“So the profit will grow as the time goes by? Are you sure?”

“Yes, Ms Son. Seeing how the industries are currently trying to use this too for the future references, we don’t think there will be severe harms if you choose to agree with this deal.”

Seungwan hummed softly, nodding her head slightly at the explanation. “Well, I think that’s it for today’s meeting. My secretary will send you the inquiry once I talk this out with my people. After that, we can talk about further agreement on our deal.”

Collective sounds of agreement filled the meeting room immediately, followed by sounds of people shuffling the papers and their footsteps trying to get them out from the cold meeting room.

Seungwan leaned back to her seat while pinching the bridge of her nose slightly. It was one of those days when the meeting just straight sucked your energy endless. Yes, the topic wasn’t that heavy. But to reach the mutual ideas, mutual bases that will lead to mutual agreements is certainly a quite tiring process in a business meeting.

“So, that’s what the famous Son Seungwan people usually talk about.”

A chuckle slipped out from her mouth. “I don’t know what kind of famous Son Seungwan you are currently talking about right now.”

The woman in front of her hummed. “Hm. I believe it was the cold and serious Son Seungwan.”

Seungwan threw a soft smile to the person, before standing herself up and engulfing her in a friendly, warm hug. “I can’t believe I will meet you here.”

“Well,” the woman slipped the lock of her hair behind her ear, plastering a shy smile. “Sometimes being a lawyer means you need to deal with corporate and stuff.”

Seungwan let out her soft giggle at her response, completely understanding her condition. She was about to reply when Sooyoung decided it was a good time to barge inside the meeting room. “Ms Son, there is this contract that you need to- Oh. I’m so sorry. Am I disturbing something?”

“Yes,” spat Seungwan, annoyed.

“Oh, of course not!” replied the woman at the same time. “I’m the one who is disturbing your work, if I’m being honest here.”

“Nonsense!” exclaimed Seungwan. “You will never be a disturbance.”

“The same kind Son Seungwan. You just never change.”

Seungwan was smiling brightly from the words, until each corner of her lips gradually went down as she looked at Sooyoung’s perplexed and confused expression. Seungwan cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure. “Um, Sooyoung, this is Kim Sejeong, one of the law representatives from IOI Corporation. Sejeong, this is my secretary, Park Sooyoung.”

Sejeong extended her hand. “Nice to meet you, Sooyoung. I hope Seungwan didn’t give you any hard time while you were working as her secretary.”

“Nice to meet you too, Ms Kim,” replied Sooyoung as she took her hand softly while slightly bowing her body to the woman. “I’m actually hoping the same thing as you too.”

“Park Sooyoung,” warned Seungwan while sending her cold glances.

While Sejeong just released her soft laugh from the banter. “Seungwan! I thought you are a good boss!”

“I am a good boss!” huffed Seungwan. “She was just being her own satan self.”

“Yeah, right,” mocked Sejeong playfully in a friendly tone. “Anyway, I need to go now. I got several things in my sleeves today.”

“Ah, of course,” stammered Seungwan, somehow a bit taken aback. “I’m so sorry if I keep you up here pretty long.”

Sejeong threw her a soft smile. “I wish it was a bit longer. There are lots of things I want to talk with you,” muttered her softly. Seungwan was about to reply to her words until Sejeong beat her to it. “Ah! Are you free tonight?”

Seungwan raised her eyebrow. “May I know why?”

Sejeong plastered her bright grin to Seungwan. “How about we catch up tonight? Having dinner somewhere? In the middle of the city?”

“I would love to!” grinned Seungwan. “Let me handle the reservation. I will tell you where the place is after I am done with the reservation.”

“Much more like _I_ was done with the reservation thingy.”

Seungwan glared at Sooyoung, even though she knows it was futile. Sejeong once again reacted at the banter with her soft giggle. “It’s okay. Let me handle the reservation one. I need to impress you with my new knowledge now.”

A soft blush shows up on Seungwan’s cheek. “Y-you don’t have too.”

“It’s okay,” said Sejeong with a smile. “Okay, now I need to go for real this time.”

“Of course,” nodded Seungwan. “It’s really good to see you again, Sejeong.”

“The feelings are mutual,” said Sejeong softly. “Goodbye, Seungwan. See you tonight.”

\---

“Holy shit!”

Seungwan just grumbled under her breath. The annoyed frown on her forehead got deeper.

“Is that legit Kim Sejeong? The real one?” asked Sooyoung, still in her disbelief tone.

“Yes, Sooyoung,” muttered Seungwan, feeling annoyed. “Now can you please tone down-“

“Oh my God! I can’t believe I just met your ex!”

This is why Seungwan hates the time when she revealed her past to Sooyoung one day. Because she knows that the woman will remember it in her whole life. “Stop wording it like that!”

“Why?” asked Sooyoung, perplexed. When she blinked after her mind received the signal. “Ah. It’s because she’s your ex.”

“Goddammit.”

“So,” said Sooyoung, choosing to ignore Seungwan’s curse. “You are going to have a dinner with her tonight?”

“Depends if she decided to do it for real,” answered Seungwan with a flat tone, deciding to focus on the file on top of her desk.

Sooyoung hummed. “So the conclusion is, you will have dinner with her if she decides to have dinner for real.”

Seungwan absentmindedly hummed at the conclusion.

“Did you already tell Seulgi about it?”

Seungwan stopped her skimming mid-way. “Who?”

Sooyoung rolled her eyes. “Kang Seulgi. The CEO of Kang Industries.”

“Why should I?” deadpanned Seungwan.

Somehow Sooyoung’s gaze turned serious. “She is your wife, Seungwan.”

“So?”

“God, you are so infuriating,” groaned Sooyoung, helpless. “If Joohyun, ever going to have dinner with her ex, without telling me beforehand, I will skin her alive the moment she stepped inside our apartment after she came back from that event. And her status is still my girlfriend!”

Seungwan snorted. “That’s your problem, not mine.”

“Sometimes I wonder how come you can be a CEO.”

“Look, I understand your point,” sighed Seungwan tiredly. “But she doesn’t need to know about this.”

“She doesn’t need to? Or,” Sooyoung squinted her eyes, “You don’t want to tell her?”

Seungwan pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to contain her frustration that was bubbling inside her. “It’s complicated for me to tell her about this.”

“What part of this is complicated to you, Seungwan?”

“I don’t know! It’s just complicated!”

Sooyoung scoffed, knowing the real reason behind her inability to do it. “You are just a whole block of big stone with that mind of yours.”

“Can we just stop talking about this?” exasperated Seungwan tiredly. “I know what I’m doing.”

“No, you are not, Seungwan.”

She was about to respond back when a message entered her phone.

Two messages to be exact. At the same time.

_I’m going to have dinner with my business partner tonight. I will come home pretty late, I think._ -Kang Seulgi

_The Skyscraper, at 8. How?_ -Kim Sejeong

“Seulgi also has dinner tonight,” muttered Seungwan softly, didn’t meant for Sooyoung to catch it. Although she heard it clearly.

“See? She even told you,” pointed out Sooyoung. “And I know you will also have your dinner tonight by how you were wording it out earlier.”

Seungwan grumbled under her breath. “Fine. I will tell her.”

“There you go,” sighed Sooyoung. “How hard it is to just type ‘I’m also having dinner tonight. I think I will come home pretty late, too.’? I believe it’s not that hard.”

Oh, it’s hard for Seungwan.

It’s really hard.

\---

“Thank you for accepting our invitation to have dinner with you tonight, Ms Kang.”

Seulgi smiled professionally. “Pleasure is all mine.”

“I hope all of your inquiry that is concerning this deal is already answered at this moment.”

“Of course. I will use the result of this meeting to be laid out to my directors first. After that, Ms Bae here will give you the further details about this deal,” explained Seulgi.

They thanked her once again before bowing their body and bid her goodbye as they went on their own separate ways after the goodbye.

“That went nice,” muttered Joohyun softly.

Seulgi chuckles. “Nice enough for you to still not have this fishy mistrust with them?”

Joohyun scowled. “They are too smooth with their ways. And I still don’t like them.”

“You are a quite implausible person,” giggled Seulgi.

“Well, well, well. Look who we have here.”

Both of the women stopped right at their tracks as they frowned at the person who was standing in front of them.

“Hello Joohyun and Seulgi-unnie.”

“Sooyoung?” bewildered Joohyun. “What are you doing here?”

“Accompanying my boss having dinner with someone,” sighed Sooyoung, somehow in a dreamy way. “Same way like you tonight, I guess.”

“Seungwan is here?” asked Seulgi in a bright grin.

“Mhm,” confirmed Sooyoung. “She still has her dinner with the person though.”

“Oh?” bemused Seulgi as her curiosity was piqued. “I wonder with who-“

Her wandering eyes filled with bright and loving gaze, who were moving from trying to find someone’s familiar in the restaurant, turned to a darkened and steeled gaze as she recognized the person who was currently speaking with her wife in such a loving gaze. After all these times that she thought she already had Seungwan, she needs to show up once again.

“Kim Sejeong.”

“You know her?” asked Sooyoung appalled. “Wow, that’s shocking.”

Seulgi just snorted at that question. Who doesn’t know the famous Son Holdings CEO’s ex-girlfriend? Only a fool who does.

She wasn’t aware that her body was moving on its own until her wrist was being grabbed by Joohyun, making her halt her movement. “Seulgi, what are you doing?”

“Just going to greet Seungwan,” answered Seulgi in a cold tone. “Is that a wrong thing to do?”

Joohyun sends her a look right in her eyes before releasing her restricted sigh, slowly unwrapping her hold on her wrist. “Don’t do something dumb.”

Seulgi just sends her indescribable look as she continues her sauntering towards Seungwan and her ex’s table.

Seungwan laughed at what Sejeong just said. “You did what?”

“Yeah, it’s dumb, I know. Doing your professor like that,” explained Sejeong, half-laughed. “But he is so annoying. And my classmates just need to have this feeling to prank him at least once. That’s why we did that.”

“Oh, God,” cackled Seungwan. “Where’s the old Sejeong? Bring her back now!”

“Hey! You were also as different as you are from the past, Seungwan. Where is she now?”

Seungwan smiled as her mind reminisced about the past. “It’s been a while since we were able to talk like this.”

“I know,” admitted Sejeong. “You have no idea how much I missed this.”

“Me too, Sejeong.”

“Oh? I didn’t know you were also having dinner here, Ms Son.”

Seungwan froze at her seat immediately after her ears caught that familiar voice.

Out of every restaurant that exists in the middle of Seoul, she needs to have dinner with Sejeong at the same place where Seulgi had her business dinner with her business partner.

“Is she your friend, Seungwan?” asked Sejeong delicately. She can see the confused gaze that her dinner mate sent to her.

“No, she’s not,” answered Seungwan abruptly, afraid if Seulgi decided to answer things that will harm their unspeakable secret. “She’s my-“

“-acquaintance,” ended Seulgi as she slightly bowed her body to Sejeong. “I’m Kang Seulgi.”

A hint of recognition hit Sejeong immediately. “Kang Seulgi? From Kang Industries?”

“The one and only,” chuckled Seulgi who sounded a bit soulless for Seungwan’s liking. She knitted her brows once she felt her hot palm is placed right at her back. Her eyes moved to her side, sending glares to Seulgi who was avoiding it in a way it made Seungwan grumble under her breath.

Sejeong gasped. “Oh my God. I can’t believe I will meet you here.” The long-haired woman stood up from her seat as she gave Seulgi her 90 degrees bow. “I’m Kim Sejeong, one of the law representatives of IOI Corporation. Nice to meet you, Ms Kang.”

Seulgi smiled as she looked at Sejeong who gracefully sat back at her seat with a cold gaze, pressing her palm more at her back. Seungwan frowned when she noticed that. “So, you are the new law representative that they have been talking about, I believe?”

“Oh. You know a thing or two about the company, Ms Kang,” muttered Sejeong shyly.

“My friend is one of the directors at the company. I’m kind of getting updated with the things inside it too. I believe you know Ms Kim Chungha?”

“Ah, of course. She is a wonderful director. One of the best.”

Seulgi just threw her a tight-lipped smile as she asked another question. “So, how do you guys know each other?”

“What are you doing here, Ms Kang?” growled Seungwan while sending her a forced smile, avoiding the chance of Sejeong replied to her.

“I just had dinner with my business partner, Ms Son,” answered Seulgi, still in a cold tone even though she covered it quite well. “I believe you do too?”

“Yes-“

“Oh, no. We are just catching up as an old friend.”

Seulgi let out a fake gasp. “I didn’t know you were her friend, Seungwan. You never told me.”

The knit on her brows got deeper. She was about to give her snarl when Sejeong beat her from doing it. “I didn’t know you and Ms Kang are quite close, Seungwan.”

“There are a lot of things that Ms Son right here didn’t tell us about, I assume,” muttered Seulgi, loud enough for Seungwan to catch. Small enough for Sejeong to not catch.

“Sometimes some things are not that important to be told about, Ms Kang,” muttered Seungwan, loud enough for Seulgi to catch. Small enough for Sejeong to not catch.

Seulgi’s gaze darkens with something that Seungwan didn’t manage to put word into. She also noticed how weird it is that her jaw looked so tense now. Like she was holding back her emotion. From what? “Aren’t things always unimportant to you, Ms Son?”

There was another meaning under that question. Seungwan knows that. But she can’t quite catch what the meaning is about. “Much more like some things need to be kept in private, Ms Kang. You, out of all people, should have known about this.”

“Seungwan,” warned Sejeong as she glared at her.

“It’s okay, Ms Kim. I got used to it,” chuckled Seulgi soullessly. “We are nemesis, after all. Can’t let one another know things too privately, can they?”

“I guess you know your way too, Ms Kang,” spat Seungwan angrily.

Seulgi just gave her a tight-lipped smile. “Well, I guess I’m going to take my leave now. Didn’t want to bother the both of you much longer than I already did.”

“It’s okay, Ms Kang,” smiled Sejeong contently. “I am the thankful one for having the chance to meet you here.”

Seulgi sent her a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “Good night, Ms Kim, Ms Son.” She averted her gaze to Seungwan, whose frown was back on her forehead once she noticed the hard and cold gaze from Seulgi. “I hope I will see you soon.”

And just like that, Seulgi rotated her body, leaving their table in a flash once she gave her bid of goodbye to the both of them. Leaving a questioning weird feeling inside Seungwan.

\---

“What was that?” asked Seungwan as she hurriedly stepped inside their apartment. Her gaze instantly locked at Seulgi who was seated at the sofa, staring at the dark screen of the TV.

“Hello to you too,” replied Seulgi coldly, and didn't bother to spare Seungwan her glance.

That action irked Seungwan more. “Don’t play dumb with me now.”

“I just gave you my greeting to welcome you because you just got back,” answered Seulgi in the same tone as she rose from her seat, going to the kitchen to get some cold water.

Seungwan pinched the bridge of her nose. “That act. Why did you do that?”

“I honestly have no idea what are you talking about, Seungwan,”

“Goddammit, Seulgi. At my dinner with Sejeong!”

Seulgi put the bottle on top of the kitchen counter as she leaned her back against it. “Why? I see no problem in that.”

“No problem,” scoffed Seungwan. “You have got to be kidding me.”

Seulgi raised her eyebrow, with no amusement in her expression. “Bold of you to say that when we both know I did nothing.”

“Why did you come to our table, Seulgi?”

“Oh? I can’t greet my wife when I met here at the same place as I was?”

God, her emotion has already filled to the brink. “Your hand,” gritted Seungwan. “Why did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Fucking hell, Seulgi. You put your hand on my back!”

Seulgi took her stride, closing the proximity of them both. “Mind to elaborate the problem?”

“That was a risky act coming from you,” spat Seungwan angrily. “What if someone sees it?”

“But someone didn’t see it, did they?” responded Seulgi coldly.

“You know what I mean, jackass.”

Seulgi let out an amused laugh, although her expression is far from being amused. “So now I’m the jackass?”

Seungwan sighed, a bit shaky as she tried to calm herself from blowing up. “What the hell is your fucking problem?”

“You clearly have no idea, aren’t you?” scoffed Seulgi.

Seungwan sent her a glare. “Don’t you try to switch the blame to me.”

“Switch the blame?” Seulgi let out her soulless chuckle once again. “I’m not the one who has dinner with their ex!”

Seungwan blinked from Seulgi’s sudden outburst, feeling confused by the anger she just showed in their argument. “What?”

“Don’t be fucking stupid, Seungwan,” gritted Seulgi. She can see her face gradually turned to red from anger. “I’m not a blind person.”

“What are you talking about?” baffled Seungwan. She was actually confused with Seulgi’s reaction, her brain cells still can’t come up with an actual reason why she would act like this. “I don’t understand-“

“You have dinner with your ex,” pointed out Seulgi. “Do not lie to me that you don’t understand that sentence alone.”

Seungwan was about to retaliate when finally, her brain had come up with a definite answer. There is only one reason for her to act like this. And there is only one perfect word that defines this act. “Are you… jealous?”

Her answer is only silence, and the temperature of the situation around them has dropped a couple degrees.

Seungwan let out a disbelief laugh. “We are nothing anymore, Seulgi. I thought you knew that.”

“Oh, I knew Seungwan,” stated Seulgi as she closed the gap between them for one step. “But I guess you are too happy because you were finally able to meet her again.”

“What do you mean?”

“Can’t you see it, Seungwan? That subtle hand movement? That gaze?” scoffed Seulgi. “She wants to get you back into her life.”

This time, Seungwan can’t hold back her laugh. “That is the funniest thing you have ever said after all this time.”

“Entertain me then.”

“We have nothing between us anymore, Seulgi,” spat Seungwan, this time her laugh has completely erased. “We are just friends now.”

“Then explain why she always sends you this gaze full of love whenever you speak. Always listen to you carefully like you are the important person that needs their utmost attention whenever you are speaking. And all that subtle hand movement and act. Explain that to me.”

“Why did you even know that kind of thing?”

“Because that is what I do to you too, Seungwan. All this time.”

Her body went rigid as she unconsciously held her breath when the words came out from Seulgi’s mouth.

She can see that her jaw is still tense. “And the fact that she still dares to do that knowing you wear your wedding ring on your finger just, so fucking annoying to me.” Seulgi let her jittery sigh out from her. “You don’t even tell me-“

“I told you!” protested Seungwan, feeling her anger has risen up once again. “I already told you in that damn message that I will have dinner tonight!”

“With whom, Seungwan? You don’t fucking tell me that!”

“What’s with all of you and this telling thing?!” exasperated Seungwan, already tired with all of this bullshit. First Sooyoung, and now Seulgi. What the hell. “Who are you even? Making me tell you all that?!”

“I’m your wife, Seungwan!” roared Seulgi as her anger exploded out from her own being. She took a deep, quivery breath before continuing her words in a much calmer voice. “Don’t you think I deserve to know a thing or two about you?”

Seungwan blinked frantically as her mouth stammered, trying to form a coherent word. “Seulgi, I-“

Seulgi raised her palm, stopping Seungwan from continuing. She can see disappointment, sadness, and heartbreak inside her gaze. Somehow making her inside stirred into something awful. “I think I’m going to go to bed now. I’m too tired.”

“Seulgi, please. Let me-“

“And I think you should too, Seungwan,” muttered Seulgi softly as she retreated her way towards the bedroom, leaving Seungwan alone in the living room of the apartment.

Seungwan bit her lip as she looked at the now closed door of her bedroom. A drop of water trickled down to her cheek, wetting it in a harsh way as it keeps falling down from her eyes.

What has she done?

\---

The door creaked open slowly as the woman did it carefully, stepping inside the dark, tense room.

She released her relieved sigh as she saw another woman already lying down at their side of the bed, turning their back on the other side.

She carefully makes herself sit on the bed as she catches a faint of smell that has been a while for her to inhale it. A frown makes its way on her forehead as she lays herself down on the bed, also turning her back from her, ready to voice out her disappointed thought.

She knows the other woman it’s not sleeping yet. Her body is too rigid to be her sleeping condition.

“You have been smoking again,” muttered Seungwan softly, making sure that her disappointment can be heard from her sentence alone. “And I know you are still not sleeping yet, Seulgi.”

“What do you care about?”

Ouch. That hit her right at the core of her heart. Seungwan took a deep sigh as she tried to calm down her emotion. “You promise me to not use that thing again.”

“I need a stress reliever, Seungwan. And cut the bullshit already. I’m not in the mood for it.”

So much for making a sleeping lion angry by disturbing them. Seungwan bit her bottom lip out of her trying to calm her distressed senses. She took a deep breath once again before muttering out the words softly. “I’m sorry.”

The room quickly engulfs themselves in a silent situation.

Seungwan sighed again. This time sounded a bit shaky. “I honestly just see her as a friend. I had dinner with her just to catch up with things about each of us. That’s it. There is no second intention.”

She was still answered with silence. Seungwan sighed again. She knows that Seulgi was waiting for her other answer. But that means she needs to lay herself bare in front of her. And Seungwan doesn’t know if she is ready for that. Even though she knows it needs to be done.

So she chose to do it. Ready or not. “I don’t know why I need to inform you about that, until Sooyoung told me so. I don’t know what I will get because of that. Maybe I just don’t want to reveal some things to you. No, I’m clearly not ready yet for that.”

Seungwan let out her soft chuckle because of her own words.

“I’m still struggling with this, Seulgi. With the notion of ‘us.’ And I’m so sorry if I make you hurt because of that. That wasn’t my intention at all. I’m… it’s hard, Seulgi. I don’t know what to do. I’m still trying to make sense of all these things.”

A drop of tear came out from the corner of her eyes, wetting the pillow under her as she tried to continue her words.

“But please know that I will never turn my back on you. I will never give up on this. On us.”

She feels the other side of the bed slightly shifted, eliciting the corner of her lips to quirked upwards.

“And Sejeong noticed my ring tonight. She also said something to me. Do you know what she said?”

She was answered by another silence, but she’s expecting it. She knew that Seulgi was keeping her attention to her. That makes the small smile on her face grow bigger. So, she said her words. The last words that she hopes could do something between them.

“’I was about to court you once again. Maybe we could start over our relationship after tonight. And then, I saw a glimpse of a ring on your wedding finger at our meeting this noon. I wasn’t going to believe it, since I thought it was just my eyes playing things with me. And because of tonight, I know that the wedding ring of yours is not just a mere glimpse of mine.’”

Seungwan chuckled as she remembered the rest of the words that Sejeong said to her a couple hours ago.

“’It’s Kang Seulgi, isn’t it? The way both of you acted was so fishy. Not to mention the jealousy inside her eyes is so blatant I feel like she was trying to kill me with her gaze. You deserve her, Seungwan. She is the perfect match for you. Now it’s time for you to prove to her that she also deserves you.’”

She expects to hear her feedback now. Maybe a snort or something. A grumble. Anything.

But no. It’s just silence. Seungwan bit her lip. The frown on her forehead got deeper. The beats of her heart got quicker as the second went. Her eyes went watery once again, when she heard her words.

“Did you just want to show off your genius brain to me?”

Seungwan let out her chuckle. This time, it’s light-hearted, considering she heard a little bit of tease in Seulgi’s voice. But the tears still slipped out their way from her eyes down to her cheeks. She turned around, shoved Seulgi with a weak force. “Dumbass. I was being serious.”

The ambience around them quickly turned into tense once again as the playfulness just died down immediately. The younger looked at her back warily, contemplating whether it was a right decision to circle her arms around her waist. It took her a plenty of time to think even though she felt like it was just seconds away as she heard Seulgi released her impatience sigh and raised one of her arms slightly. Her signal for her to link her arms at her waist.

So she did as she was signalled to. The tears leaked out from her eyes like a broken dam. “I’m sorry, Seulgi. I’m so sorry,” whimpered Seungwan, flushing her face against Seulgi’s back, wetting her shirt from her tears as the process.

She felt her slightly rough palm covered her own. The warmth that was seeping from her hold just making her cry more. Seungwan pulled Seulgi closer, pushing her face against her back like it wasn’t already contacted with each other.

She felt her body turn around inside the hold of her arms. Her warm palm put themselves on the back of her head as she pushed it slightly to her shoulder. Seungwan quickly put her face on the crook of her neck, still pouring her warm tears on her skin.

Seulgi just let her pour out all of her emotion. Her fingers stroked her soft hair, encouraging her but at the same time trying to calm her down. Just trying to be there as Seungwan laid herself bare in front of her.

“I’m so dumb,” croaked Seungwan.

“I know,” sighed Seulgi.

“I’m sorry.”

Seulgi planted a soft kiss on top of her head.

“I don’t think you will ever deserve me.”

“Hey, now.” Seulgi put her palm on her face, cradling it so Seungwan will look at her eyes. She wiped the fat tears that just slipped out from her eyes with her thumb tenderly. “Yes, you are dumb. Sometimes a jerk. Sometimes annoying my ass off. But I will always deserve you, Seungwan. From the beginning.”

Seungwan shook her head. “No, Seulgi. You deserve someone better. You deserve-“

Her words were cut off as Seulgi connected their lips together. “Erase the insecurity inside your mind, Seungwan,” whispered her once she pulled back. She took her fingers, kissing it one by one. “Believe me when I said I deserve you. There is no other way than that.”

Seungwan looked at her with an indescribable gaze. “How come you are always the one who calmed me down in the end?”

Seulgi just smiled at that, locking her gaze on the band of rings in her wife’s finger. “It’s the way it goes, I guess.”

“Whatever.”

Seulgi’s grin widens. Her Seungwan is back. Her pain-in-the-ass Seungwan is back. “Come here,” plead her as she widens her arms, inviting her to go back hugging with her once again.

It doesn’t take her a quite long time to have her small body right between her arms again. “You still reek of nicotine, by the way.”

“Really? I believe I’m already spraying my body with my favourite perfume earlier.”

She can feel Seungwan rolling her eyes. “Never do that again.”

Seulgi just hummed, making her receive a pinch at the side of her body. “Ouch! Seungwan, it hurts!”

“Seulgi,” whined the younger one.

Seulgi just let out a laugh as she landed a kiss on her forehead. “I will try, okay?”

“Promise?” asked Seungwan, showing her pinky finger to her.

Seulgi latched her own pinky to hers. “Promise.”

She leaned in quickly, catching her soft lips once again. This time their kiss feels lighter, and feels honest. Feel comfortable.

“I love you,” breathed out Seulgi, after pulling back from the sweet kiss reluctantly.

Seungwan smiled as she leaned in once again, kissing the tip of her wife’s cute nose. “Glad we share the same feelings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took me awhile to give all of you the insight of what seungwan feels about this but there you have it! so what do you think? i can't wait to hear your insight about this chapter. see you soon at the next part! ;)


	5. you are such a baby

The short-haired woman cracked her eyes open as she felt her throat was as dry as a desert. She was about to leave the bed she was currently lying on when she noticed that the other side of it was empty. The woman put her hand on top of the bed, wanting to feel something from the empty spaces.

It was still cold, so that means the person who was supposed to use the other side hasn’t gone to bed yet. Can be seen from the still tidy bed sheets and the untouched part of the blanket, no crumpling in sight even though the only light source inside the room is from the moonlight, piercing through its soft ray from the cracks of the curtains in the window.

Seungwan frowned as she looked at the digital clock on the nightstand at her side of the bed. It’s already 2 in the middle of the night, and Seulgi still hasn’t gone to sleep.

A faint yellow glow was coming out from Seulgi’s work room as Seungwan looked at it while sauntering towards the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. She can hear the faint sound of Seulgi discussing something in English with someone. It sounds pretty serious, considering how professional her voice is.

Seungwan tapped her fingers on top of the counter as she took a sip of her water, pondering if she should make her something. Maybe a glass of a hot chocolate? Or hot tea? Do they even have any stocks of it left in the kitchen shelf?

She let out a groan. Why should she even think about that? What if Seulgi was about to end whatever conversation she was currently in with her business partner? Then making it would be a total waste of resource and energy.

Her mind, even though it took slightly longer than she had expected, resolved her next move. She will come to Seulgi’s work room instead, just wanting to check on her condition. Nothing much, just a little peek from the crack of the opened door. 

The younger one gulped, hesitating a bit before steeling her gaze and knocking on the door faintly. And the steel in her gaze falters as quickly as she knocks her knuckles on the door.

There is no response from Seulgi.

Seungwan frowned. Weird. Seulgi always responded to her almost non-existent sound of knocking. No matter how soft the sound is, her round ears will always perk up from the voice. Resoluting on what she was going to do, her hand finally gripped the handle, creaking the door open softly as she tried not to disturb Seulgi and her call.

She’s a mess. That’s the word that she used to describe the current condition of her wife.

Her hair was slightly tangled and messy. There is a glass filled with bourbon and ice on top of her working desk, along with some scattered papers and a laptop that is still in its on state, left neglected.

Her gaze turned to annoyance once she noticed that the long-haired woman was inhaling a foul smoke from the cigarette between her fingers, before answering the person on the other line.

“Yes. That’s why I told you we are still handling this with our own resources. We are still capable of doing this thing with our own ability,” answered Seulgi in perfect English with a distressed voice as she puffed the rest of the smoke out from her lungs.

She was solely listening to the reply from the other line when she felt someone was looking at her piercingly. The distressed frown on her forehead changed into a confused frown as she changed her gaze from the scenery beyond her window to the door of her work room.

There she was. Seungwan. Leaning at her door with her gaze locked to the thing between her fingers.

Seulgi immediately put out the lit end of the cigarette on her ashtray at the top of her desk hastily, getting caught up in the act. She cleared her throat, trying to get her composure back as she kept listening to the person on the other line.

“I’m sorry but, can we continue this phone call later? I need to go for a while now,” informed Seulgi in her perfect English. “Yes, it’s just a while. I will call you immediately after I’m done. Yes, thank you.”

The ambience inside her room that was tense and filled with stress turned into awkward as fast as someone flipped their palm upside down.

“You are not sleeping yet?” asked Seulgi, in her awkward tone.

“I was. I just woke up by myself.”

The taller hummed. “Did I wake you up?”

Seungwan shook her head softly. “I was getting myself a glass of water, then decided to come here just to find you still sucking the foul smoke from that white cylinder thing in-between your fingers.”

Seulgi winced at the poisonous tone on her voice. “I’m sorry. I kind of need that these days.”

“These days?” Her brown orbs took a quick glance at the innocent ashtray at the top of the table. It was filled with almost a dozen butts that had been there for God knows how long. Seungwan took a deep breath before continuing. “What is happening, Seulgi?”

“Nothing!” answered Seulgi, too fast for her liking. “Nothing serious happening. Just work, like usual.”

Seungwan narrowed her eyes. “You won’t be in this distressed state to be using cigarettes once again for you to say that it’s only nothing.”

“Because it’s clearly nothing,” exclaimed Seulgi as she closed the gap between her and Seungwan, grabbing her shoulders softly. “I was just, getting too caught up with everything.”

Seungwan just proceeded to look at her until she raised her forefinger, running it on her cheekbones down to her jaw. Feeling the hard bones that slightly showed themselves up underneath the soft skin. “You have got thinner. And paler,” pointed her out in a mere whisper, moving her finger to the dark circle under her eyes. “And your eyebags have gotten worse this week alone.”

Seulgi took the finger away from her face softly, grabbing it with her bony one. Her thumb moved naturally to stroke it gently. “I am okay, Seungwan.”

“Seulgi, you can’t lie to save your own life.”

“And I’m not lying, Seungwan. I’m not.”

Seungwan sighed. Sometimes Seulgi can be too stubborn for her to crack. This one is the example for it. She always did this when she was hiding something. And Seungwan knows, at the end of the day, she will find out about that soon.

“Go back to sleep. It’s late,” murmured Seulgi, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. “I will catch up to you soon.”

“Don’t catch up too late.”

Seulgi smiled at that. “I won’t.”

She ended up going to bed at 3 a.m. How did Seungwan know? Easy. She wasn’t asleep until Seulgi finally entered her whole being inside their bedroom in her tired strides. 

Crawling her way on top of the bed as she curled her body behind her back naturally. Locking her arms securely on her waist like every other night. Releasing her tired sigh as she finds a comfortable place for her to put her head at her nape. Kissing the skin softly as she muttered her good night bid.

So much for not catching up late.

\---

Seungwan sent one of her directors the looks filled with daggers. “This is not a time to joke about something, Jaehyun.”

“And I’m not joking, Ms Son,” gulped Jaehyun nervously. He can feel the beads of cold sweat starting to form on his forehead. Feels intimidated with the cold glare that Seungwan sends to him. “It’s the real result for what my team and I had been researching.”

Seungwan let out her forced sigh. “Let’s take a break for fifteen minutes. I think we all need that. And I want a clear report about what you have all been doing for the past week. Understand?”

“Yes, Ms Son.”

“Sooyoung, come with me.”

“Yes, Ms Son.”

She closed the door of the main meeting room with force, trying to show her frustrations to her subordinates.

“You killed them with your own gaze alone inside that room,” stated Sooyoung with a deadpanned voice as she looked back to the poor door while following her boss back to her office.

“They deserve it,” muttered Seungwan tightly. “Can’t even do their job right when it’s not even that much.”

Sooyoung frowned as she closed the door of Seungwan’s office, after letting herself in. “Now you are just being too harsh on them.”

“And once again, they deserve it.”

Sooyoung sighed. Sometimes Seungwan is too serious with her job. Something that she needs to keep an eye on, so it wouldn’t cross the line and cause quite an uproar within the staff. She was about to reply, giving another comment about it until she felt a buzz inside the pocket of her blazer. “Hello? This is Park Sooyoung. Can I help-“

Seungwan frowned when she noticed the abrupt stop of Sooyoung’s sentence. It’s too weird of her to pause in the middle of her sentence. She looked at her secretary, who somehow had turned into her rigid self. Her face got paler, a reaction of whatever it was being told from the other line.

“Where? Now? Yes, I will tell her now. Thank you.”

Sooyoung looked at the screen of her phone blankly, before changing her gaze towards Seungwan who was currently hanging her blazer at the hanger pole with an indescribable gaze. “Sooyoung, I’m going to need a file of-“

“I don’t think you are going to need that.”

The wrinkle between her brows got deeper as she turned around, looking at Sooyoung with confusion in her eyes. “Why?”

“That was Joohyun who just called me earlier.”

Her small body immediately went rigid at the mention of someone’s secretary. Her insides churn into something that was weird and uncomfortable. Dreaded of what words were coming out from Joohyun’s mouth, looking at Sooyoung’s reaction earlier. “Why did she call you?”

Sooyoung took a deep breath. “She said that Ms Kang has been taken to the hospital earlier. She was having a nosebleed and faint immediately.”

Seungwan felt like someone had just poured her a bucket full of ice water. “What? How?” she stammered, wasn’t ready to receive that kind of news in the middle of the day.

“She is in the hospital now, accompanying Ms Kang as she received further care and diagnosis from the doctor,” stated Sooyoung, in a much more stable voice than Seungwan. “She’s in the hospital in the middle of the city, where  _ she _ worked.”

Seungwan took her blazer again, pulling it off from the hanger. Wearing it as fast as she could before she snatched her bag from her desk. “Cancel the meeting today. And Sooyoung-“

“I know,” cut Sooyoung, sending her a reassurance gaze. “Just go to her now.”

The smaller between the two nods, muttered a quick thank you to her secretary before going downstairs to where she parked her car.

She has never walked out from her office that fast before in her life.

\---

“Joohyun!”

The said person whipped her head to her right, finding a familiar woman is currently fast walking to where she sat. “Ms Son.”

“Where is she?” asked Seungwan, a bit breathless because of her fast strides.

Joohyun blinked. Didn’t expect her to reach the hospital this fast. “She is in- You can’t go inside the room yet, Seungwan.”

“Why not?” gritted Seungwan. Anger started to build up inside her as she looked at Joohyun’s hand who was grabbing her wrist tightly, stopping her from going inside.

“Because she is still getting checked by the doctor,” explained Joohyun calmly. “Calm down, Seungwan. She will be fine.”

Seungwan was about to retaliate when she heard the door behind them is getting opened by a doctor that she knew too well. “How is she?” asked her immediately to the doctor who just left the room.

The doctor wears her deadpanned gaze. Her eyes moved from Joohyun to Seungwan repeatedly, before releasing her sigh. “Wait inside, Joohyun-unnie. In case she wakes up or does something. While you, Seungwan,” said the doctor, just in time to stop Seungwan from cutting her sentence, “follow me to my office.”

“What?” protested Seungwan. “Why can’t you explain it here?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” scoffed the doctor. “Who asked for my help when this thing occurs because someone doesn’t want their relationship to be exposed out there?’

“It’s okay, Seungwan,” reassured Joohyun as she grabbed her shoulder lightly, trying to calm her down. “I will take care of her.”

Seungwan released her grumbles under her breath before agreeing with the doctor. “Fine. Show me the way.”

“Geez. If you just be like that earlier, it will be much easier for me.”

Seungwan just rolled her eyes from the doctor’s mocking as she followed her steps towards her office.

The hospital wasn’t as crowded as usual that day. There weren't plenty of people going around except for nurses and several residents, trying to do a check-up on the patients. Or just doing whatever work they were assigned to do. White robes and scrubs underneath become a constant view of what the person is wearing if they passed by them on their way to the doctor’s office.

Smells of disinfectant and anything that smells clean and healthy hitting her nostrils in such force, making a soft wrinkle between her brows shows up. Thank God the journey to the doctor’s office isn’t that far away. Even though sometimes they got themselves road bumps as several medical personnels bid their greetings to the doctor that was walking in front of her.

“Sit, Seungwan.”

Seungwan did as she was told, sitting at the seat in front of the doctor’s work desk. “Now, mind to explain to me, Yerim?”

Yerim just looked at her with a deadpan stare as she opened her notes. “It’s not something that was worse or things like that. So you can calm your nerves down.”

Seungwan unconsciously released her relieved sigh.

“I guess she has been smoking again?”

“Yes,” muttered Seungwan.

“That’s quite explain some things,” muttered Yerim softly. “Now, let me ask you something. Did both of you have, I don’t know, great arguments or something?”

“What is this? Marriage counselling?” snorted Seungwan.

“Hahaha. So funny,” deadpanned Yerim. “Answer my damn question.”

“Yes,” disgruntled Seungwan.

“When?”

Seungwan shrugged. “A month ago, I guess,” muttered her softly as her mind recalled their fight that night and ended up with her crying all over her back. And Seulgi kissing and humming her to sleep after the apology that she spilled out before. Forgetting about the jealousy she felt as one of the causes of their arguments.

Yerim hummed, scribbling something inside her notes. “And something happened with her job or something?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, Seungwan. I didn’t live with her,” grumbled Yerim.

“And I don’t work with her. How the heck am I able to know is there something happened with her job or things like that?”

“I mean, did she stay up pretty late lately?” asked Yerim nicely, too forced for Seungwan’s liking. “Talking with you will always make my blood boil.”

“Yes, actually.”

“How long?”

“2 weeks?”

Yerim hummed again, scribbling something inside her notes. This time longer.

Somehow that act agitates Seungwan. “So? The conclusion? What happened to Seulgi?”

“Geez, calm down for a bit,” hissed Yerim. “Overworked. Stress. Tired. Compiled into one and bam! Collapsing her in one move.”

Seungwan frowned. “Huh? That’s it?”

“To put it simple, yes,” shrugged Yerim. “She has been smoking again after being off for a long time. That means, her body accepts something new once again and needs to adapt for a while. When they were adapting, all the pent-up stress and tired feelings that had been crawling inside her just got more intensified than it already did. Thus, making her lay down in this hospital now as we speak.”

“So?”

“So,” Yerim leaned forward, crossing her arms in a professional way. “She just needs her deserved rest.”

Seungwan closed her eyes, releasing her tired sigh as her mind processed all the things that Yerim said. “For how long?”

“It depends on her,” answered Yerim while standing up from her seat, putting the notes that had been safely placed inside one of her thick folders. Slipping it between the rest of the thick folders inside the bookshelf. “If she did good for her own recovery, she can be released under a week of time. It can only be one day.”

“What to do then?”

“Easy.” Yerim locked her eyes with Seungwan’s dark orbs. “Don’t make her stressed out or too tired.”

Seungwan raised her eyebrow. “Why did you look at me like I was the main cause of those two things?”

“Because like it or not, you are one of the main causes, Seungwan.”

“Fuck you, Yerim.”

“Anytime,” Yerim flashed her mischievous grin while winking her right eye to Seungwan. “But don’t tell your wife about that.”

Seungwan just rolled her eyes out from agitation when someone knocked on Yerim’s door. “Excuse me, Dr Kim? Do you have some time?”

“Of course, Nurse Choi,” smiled Yerim to the small nurse. “Do you mind if I’m not accompany you to her room, Ms Son? I kind of have something to do here.”

“Of course not,” muttered Seungwan angrily. “Thank you for your help, Dr Kim.”

Yerim released her amused chuckle. “Anytime.”

\---

“What happened, Joohyun?”

Joohyun sighed. She knows this moment will finally arrive and she is still trying to decide whether to tell her the truth or not. “I don’t know what you mean, Seungwan.”

“Oh, you damn well know what I mean, Joohyun,” deadpanned Seungwan, still locking her gaze at Seulgi who was sleeping tiredly on the bed. Didn’t bother to give Joohyun a spare glance.

The older woman released her resigned sigh. Can’t win against the younger once she was resolved to know something. “There is some problem in the company.”

“What problem?”

“Someone did an illegal money laundering under our noses,” an annoyed frown showed up at her soft features. “He had been doing that thing pretty subtle to not be noticed by us. Ms Kang did whatever it takes to not let this thing leak outside the company.”

Seungwan pinched the bridge of her nose, understanding the dire situation that was being faced by Kang Industries. “The guy has been placed under custody?”

Joohyun shook her head. “We don’t have enough evidence yet to catch him. Ms Kang has already formed an internal investigative team to compile all the evidence though. But the stakeholders already knew about our situation.”

“So they decided to try to handle it?”

Joohyun nodded. “Pretty much like that. Ms Kang has constantly tried to reassure them that she can do this by herself. But the stakeholders just can’t sit still and wait for Ms Kang to end this.”

Seungwan hummed softly. “Have you tried checking the Finance area?”

Joohyun frowned, trying to remember about the things that the investigative team has been doing researching and trying to find things. “Not yet, as far as I can remember.”

“I knew it,” muttered Seungwan softly, soft enough to not be heard by Joohyun. She averted her gaze to Joohyun who was sitting in her sulking mode. Giving her a serious stare. “Hire accountants from an accountancy agency. Tell them to find something suspicious from the account book for the past six months. I believe they can find something weird inside it fast. Approximately one week if they are focused on trying to find the needle inside the hays.”

Joohyun just blinked at the explanation.

“Do you have contacts with any accountancy agency?”

“N-no,” stammered Joohyun, still got taken aback by the explanation. “We rarely used their-“

“I have a contact of my own trusted accountant. Mamamoo Accountancy Agency. You know them?”

“Have heard them before-“

“I will give you one of their contacts. Her name is Kim Yongsun, the leader of the agency. Tell her that I’m the one who gave you the recommendation for this.”

Joohyun was still in daze when she felt her phone buzzing, the sign that the message from Seungwan has been accepted by her. She shook her head, trying to clear her head so she could understand this stuff. “I’m sorry but, how did you know about this stuff?”

Seungwan raised her eyebrow. “Seriously, Joohyun?”

Joohyun shrugged. “I just want to know about this stuff before we decided to do things.It’s quite crucial for us to take another step in this thing. Especially with Ms Kang's current condition.”

“We have been in the same situation as you three years ago,” sighed Seungwan softly. “It was hell.”

“Oh,” muttered Joohyun, nodding understandingly as to why Seungwan seemingly knew about this stuff well. “So that’s why Ms Kang won the CEO of the Year award three years ago.”

“Do you really need to bring that up, unnie?” whined Seungwan dejectedly.

Joohyun snickered from her whine. “That time was an entertaining situation, Seungwan. You should see her expression that time.”

“I guess I will just never be free from that situation,” grumbled Seungwan.

Joohyun gave her a small smile. “You are just one hell of a woman, aren’t you, Seungwan?”

Seungwan shrugged. “I guess. They always told me that.”

Joohyun shook her head, disbelief that it just came out from the younger woman’s mouth. She stood up from her seat, wearing her coat back to her small body. “I will go back to the company now.”

Seungwan frowned. “For what?”

“Taking care of several things,” sighed Joohyun. “And talking with the directors about this accountant idea for our next movement since I’m the one in charge now.”

Seungwan gaped her mouth. “You are in charge, unnie?”

Joohyun easily nodded like it wasn’t the biggest thing happening right now. “Seulgi made herself clear several years ago that if something happened to her, I will be the one in charge of the company. She didn’t trust her directors enough to run the company once she was vacant for a while.”

“Wow,” gasped Seungwan. “I will never do that with Sooyoung.”

“I will question your genius mind if you ever do that with Sooyoung,” scoffed Joohyun.

“True,” mumbled Seungwan with horror in her voice, imagining if Sooyoung was the one who was in charge of the company when she was vacant or something. That woman will do unquestionable things and she will just need to take care of the mess later. And she can’t let that happen.

“I need to go now, Seungwan,” muttered Joohyun, getting ready for the final time, flashing her smile to the younger woman. “Take care of her well-being, okay?”

Seungwan just nodded softly, sending her a small smile. “Be careful on your way, unnie.”

“Goodbye, Seungwan. See you soon.”

\---

Seulgi released her soft groan when she finally woke up from her sleep. A wince from reacting over the condition of her sight that was still adapting on the surroundings turned to frown when she finally realized where she was.

The last time before she closed her eyes, she was still in the hall of her office. Trying to go to her own room after a meeting. But now, she was somewhere inside a square room that smells like disinfectant.

“Oh, good. You are awake.”

The frown got deeper as Seulgi averted her gaze towards someone on her right. Looking at someone who was wearing white doctor robe and scribbling something on their note. “Yerim?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” answered Yerim half-heartedly as she keeps scribbling her notes.

“Where am I?”

“Hospital, if that wasn’t obvious at the first glance,” deadpanned Yerim as she checked her condition. “Do you feel weird, unnie? Not good somewhere?”

“My throat,” croaked out Seulgi. “It feels dry.”

“Of course. How dumb I am,” grumbled Yerim to herself as she passed a glass of water to Seulgi who quickly took a sip of her water using the help of a plastic straw. “Anything else?”

Seulgi shook her head as she laid back to her bed. “How did I get here?”

“Do you remember anything?”

The older woman shook her head once again. “Not really. It’s still quite blurry inside my mind.”

“Great,” sighed Yerim as she packed her note dejectedly, meaning that she needs to explain things to her patient. “You were having a nosebleed the moment you are done with your meeting. And then suddenly, you just dropped and fainted like that on the floor. Didn’t give time for Joohyun-unnie to catch up or process what the hell is happening with you. But I need to admit she reacted quite fast to call the ambulance and call me.”

Seulgi blinked tiredly. “She’s the one who brought me here?”

“Who else?”

“Where is she now?”

“Back to your company, I assume,” sighed Yerim. “Once she was making sure that she wasn’t going to leave you here alone.”

Her soft frown got deeper. “Someone is here?” asked Seulgi, confused. “Who-“

Her question got cut as she heard several words from a voice that she knew quite well. Giving instructions and work to someone at the other end of the line, considering how the voice sounded so serious and tense. The voice bid their quick goodbye before sliding open the door of her room. “Great. She’s awake and you are not telling me that she’s already awake.”

Yerim rolled her eyes. “She was just awake now, Seungwan. Need to check her condition first before bothering to give you a call.”

Seungwan just grumbled under her breath as she sauntered into the room. Putting her phone on top of the coffee table before standing right at Seulgi’s left side. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Wow. Is that how a two-years long married couple say ‘hi’ to each other when the other one is laid sick in the bed?” mocked Yerim.

Seungwan just sent her a cold glare before looking at Seulgi once again. “How are you?”

Seulgi shrugged. “Have been better, I guess. Where have you been?”

“Downstairs. Having my dinner,” muttered Seungwan softly. “Did she already have her dinner yet?”

“Will be,” shrugged Yerim. “If she wants to. Do you want to, unnie?”

Seulgi shook her head, about to state her reasoning when Seungwan beat her to it. “Yes. She wants to.”

“Seungwan-“

“Eat, Seulgi. I’m not in the mood for you to say no.”

Seulgi sighed exasperatedly. “Fine.”

“That was something else,” muttered Yerim. “I will call the nurse to send the food here, alongside several medicines for her to take after the dinner. Make sure she’s swallowing it, okay?”

Seungwan nodded as she followed Yerim’s movement that was about to leave Seulgi’s room. “I can stay the night in here, right?”

Yerim rolled her eyes before closing the door. “Yes, Seungwan. You can stay the night. And we will not give you a spare bed since this is a hospital not a damn hotel. Now, excuse me.”

Seungwan released her grumble that she had been holding back once the door was closed. “She didn’t even call me unnie when she called you one. When we are the same age!”

Seulgi just stays mum as her wife keeps muttering her words full of garbage as she takes a seat on the sofa and opens her laptop on top of the coffee table. “How long have you been in here?” asked Seulgi, still wondering why Seungwan is in here, in the hospital with her.

“All day actually,” answered Seungwan, locking her focused gaze with the slightly bright screen of her laptop. Didn’t bother to glance at the older woman.

“How?”

“Joohyun-unnie called me–well, Sooyoung to be exact,” said the short-haired woman. Her fingers danced as quick as they could on top of the keyboard, typing something that has a higher chance of being related with her work. “Said you fainted in your office, and told me to come to the hospital immediately.”

The older woman hummed softly. “You probably know everything already, huh?”

Seungwan stopped her fingers movement as she leaned back to the sofa, crossing her arms. Sending serious looks to the woman on the bed. “Why didn’t you tell me everything?”

Seulgi answered her by changing her position, turning her back from Seungwan. Refused to explain about the things that have been happening in her office.

Somehow the act irked Seungwan. “Seulgi-“

“Can we not talk about it?”

Seungwan closed her mouth, preventing herself from making Seulgi talk because her mind decided to remind her about what Yerim said earlier to her this afternoon. Do not make Seulgi more stressed out. She ended up releasing a shaky sigh, surrendering to what Seulgi wanted. “Fine.”

She immediately heard the sound of someone quickly typing something on their laptop. Marking that Seungwan has gone back to do her work that she has brought along to the hospital. She was about to ask something that has been bothering her the moment she looked at her and stepped inside her room, when a nurse decided to barge in while pushing a cart filled with her dinner.

Seulgi grumbled inwardly as she let Seungwan take care of everything, knowing that the latter immediately left the spot where she sat earlier and welcoming the nurse. She can hear the soft voice of the nurse explaining about the medicine for her to take that night, and a soft mutter of ‘thank you’ from Seungwan.

Once the nurse left the both of them alone, Seulgi decided to swallow back her question that she had been dreading to let out from her mouth. Readying herself for the moment that will greet her approximately seconds after now.

“Eat your dinner, Seulgi.”

Seulgi released an annoyed groan. “Do I really have to?”

“Do I care about that now?” deadpanned Seungwan.

“No,” sighed Seulgi dejectedly. “What did she bring?”

“Rice and vegetable soup, I think.”

“Ugh,” groaned Seulgi. “It just got worse when I think it’s already the worst.”

“Such a drama queen that you are,” snarled Seungwan as she rolled her eyes. “Just eat your food, Seulgi.”

She was about to go back to the sofa when Seulgi’s words stopped her. “Feed me.”

“What did you say?”

“Feed me,” shrugged Seulgi, acting like it’s not a big deal.

“What are you? A baby?”

“Maybe. Your baby, to be exact,” Seulgi just grinned when she noticed the annoyed expression on Seungwan’s face. “Feed me, or I won’t eat at all.”

“I have work!”

“Do you think I don’t?”

Seungwan let out her annoyed groan. “Fine. But after that, I want you to eat the medicine by yourself. If you don’t, I will choke you with those pills by myself.”

“Okay,” chuckled Seulgi, and didn't feel scared with her threatening.

“God, you are so insufferable,” grouched Seungwan as she took a small seat and dragged it to the left side of the bed. She goes back towards the dinner cart, pulling it so it will be right by her side. “Fix your position now. I don’t want anything spilled in here.”

“Yes, Mom,” teased Seulgi with a bright smile, her first smile since she woke up.

Seungwan just rolled her eyes from her tease as she scooped some of the rice that has been combined with the soup using a spoon. “Open your mouth.”

Seulgi gladly opened her mouth and took the food inside her mouth. Munching it while letting out a happy hum.

“Is it good?” asked Seungwan, who kept her focus on preparing a spoon of food for Seulgi.

“Mhm,” hummed Seulgi in agreement. “Maybe it’s because you feed me, since I heard food in hospitals is bland.”

Seulgi just let out her happy laugh when Seungwan answered her with a snort. She’s not able to finish the whole food though, only able to eat ten spoons of food, causing an uproar from Seungwan and Seulgi who tries her luck to avoid her wrath by swallowing her pills of medicine voluntarily.

She decided to watch her wife work from her bed after eating her dinner. Watching how her face got scrunched because she needs to focus with whatever she was currently dealing with. Her fingers that moved on top of the keyboard fast like she was having a dance with it. Her mouth was muttering the words that were displayed on the screen.

“It’s rude to stare at people like that, Seulgi. I thought I already told you that.”

“Why are you here, Seungwan?”

“Why? I can’t be here now?”

“You can.” Seulgi bit her lip, contemplating about the next words she was about to let out. “It’s just-“

“Just what, Seulgi?”

“You said you hate hospitals and you told me you never want to be in here.”

Seungwan stopped all of her movement and changed her gaze from her laptop screen towards Seulgi.

“You said you will never do this, waiting for people in hospital.” Seulgi gulped, trying to rid away something foreign inside her. “Then why?”

Seungwan stood up, crossing the room in a couple of strides, standing right at the left side of the bed once again. She leaned closer, situated her face right in front of Seulgi’s face. She can feel her soft breath hitting her skin, feeling warm as it calming her down in an odd way. Her fingers touched the collar of her clothes, rubbing it softly.

She looked at her dark brown orbs that can suck her inside the darkness that will suffocate you with comfort. Her dark orbs locked their gaze with her own, before going their way downwards following the line of her nose and ended at her lips. She took her time longer there, scanning it to be put inside her memory before moving it upwards, back to her orbs.

“Sometimes, Seulgi,” sighed Seungwan as she cupped her jaw softly. “Some things just need an exception so it could run perfectly. Including things that I hate.”

Seulgi frowned, and didn't quite catch what the short-haired mean with her sentence.

“And you, Seulgi, are the only exception of everything that I hate in this world.”

Seungwan closed their gaps, planting a soft kiss on the bridge of her nose before planting the same one on her forehead. This time she took her time kissing it, making sure that Seulgi catches everything that she gave with the kiss. And Seulgi makes sure that she catches everything with her heart.

“Go to sleep, Seulgi,” muttered Seungwan softly after detaching her lips from the warm skin of her forehead. Fixing the blanket that covers half of her body to cover it all. “It’s already late.”

“Where are you going to sleep?” asked Seulgi, realizing there is no other bed inside the room.

“I can sleep on the sofa,” answered Seungwan as she walked back towards her work after making sure that the other woman felt comfortable with her bed.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, Seulgi. Now go to sleep.”

Seulgi just sighed, can’t really fight Seungwan’s stubbornness. “Good night, Seungwan-ah. I love you. Oh, you should sleep early too.”

The corner of her lips lifted slightly from her last word. “Good night, Seulgi.”

\---

“How long did you work with that paperwork?”

“Until 1 a.m.,” answered Seungwan with a slight yawn, trying to stifle it half-heartedly. “How come you can come inside the hospital this early, Sooyoung?”

“I let her in,” barged Yerim as she went inside while bringing three cups of coffee. “I know you need some.”

Seungwan muttered a soft thank you as she grabbed the hot cup of black coffee from Yerim. Sipping it carefully, trying not to burn her tongue from the hot black liquid.

“How is she?” asked Sooyoung as she pointed her jaw towards Seulgi who was still sleeping. Sipping her hot cup of coffee that Yerim just gave to her.

“Fine. Her condition is getting better this morning, actually.” Yerim sent an accusatory gaze to Seungwan. “You are not doing anything, aren’t you?”

Seungwan rolled her eyes. “Of course not.”

“Well, just in case,” shrugged Yerim, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Where is Joohyun-unnie?”

“Outside,” sighed Sooyoung. “Taking a call from a stakeholder or one of the directors. They have been bombarding her with calls last night. I can’t even sleep peacefully.”

“Geez, I wonder why.”

Sooyoung sent her boss an inquisition look. “I’m quite shocked you told her about that.”

“About what?”

“The way to handle that problem.”

“Just helping in a way that I can,” murmured Seungwan. “They obviously need help.”

“Need help, or,” Sooyoung gave her a teasing smile before continuing, “just being your head over heels condition?”

“Fuck off, Sooyoung.”

“Oh, it’s certainly a head over heels condition, Sooyoung-unnie,” added Yerim teasingly as she leaned towards Sooyoung, covering her mouth like she was whispering something when she said the words out loud. Wanting Seungwan to hear it precisely. “I heard from the nurse that she personally fed her last night.”

“Really, Seungwan?” gasped Sooyoung delightfully. “I didn’t expect that kind of head over heels from you.”

“Wait. You called Sooyoung with unnie?”

“Let’s be honest, Seungwan, you are not fitting for us to call you unnie. Right, Yerim?”

“Sooyoung-unnie already stated her words. I’m with her.”

Seungwan rolled her eyes from the two satan's antics. “No wonder both of you are best friends.”

“Undoubtedly!” replied them at the same time.

The sound of someone sliding opening the door making them stopped from their banter. Joohyun walked inside with an annoyed expression on her face. “How come I can hear your loud banters from outside yet that person still sleeping calmly on her bed like nothing is happening around her?”

“Welcome to my struggle every morning,” sighed Seungwan resignedly.

“Aww. Isn’t that sweet, Yerim, that waking up Seulgi-unnie has become her morning routine?” goaded Sooyoung.

“Tell me, Seungwan. How did you wake her up? With words? Shaking her body? Or kiss her lips?” added Yerim teasingly.

Joohyun just gives her a soft pat on the shoulder as her way to tell her to keep her head up. No need to get fed up with the endless tease that they keep throwing at her. “I brought breakfast. You want some?”

“Of course! Thanks, Joohyun-unnie.”

“I should be the one who said thank you, though. After I talked about it with the stakeholders and the board of directors, we are going to use your way tomorrow, and Ms Kim Yongsun has agreed with it.”

Seungwan smiled softly as she accepted a sandwich from Joohyun. “Glad I could help.”

“Will you come to the office today, Seungwan?”

“No,” answered Seungwan quickly. “Please prepare an online meeting later with the directors. I want to continue yesterday’s meeting.”

“Ugh, can you people not talk about your work here,” protested Yerim as she ate the sandwich Joohyun gave to her. “I’m the only one who didn’t understand shit about that stuff.”

“Aww, poor Yerimie,” cooed Sooyoung. “But you are much better than all of us here. I mean, the two richest individuals inside this room paying you to be their ‘personal doctor’ in case this stuff is happening.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” expelled Joohyun. “The two of you, get out of this room right now! I’m sorry for the inconvenience, Seungwan. And also thank you for everything. Say my hi to Seulgi. Goodbye!”

And just like that, the situation inside Seulgi’s room has gone to silence once again. Only filled with tired sighs from Seungwan and snores from Seulgi.

\---

Seulgi grimaced before opening her eyes, trying to adapt with the bright natural light that was showering her room. She can hear soft noises of someone talking professionally behind her back as it gradually grew clearer.

Her eyes wandered, trying to find the round clock that was placed on the wall. 9.30 a.m. Quite late for her who was accustomed with her early wake up hours, the result of doing it back to back for two weeks straight.

She turned around, finding her breakfast crate already placed beside her bed. And when she looked further, she found Seungwan with her serious expression, already wearing her business attire with one ear-piece inside her ear, sitting in front of her laptop.

Seulgi knitted her brows. Why is Seungwan here? And not in her office?

Feeling that someone was gazing at her, Seungwan averted her orbs away slightly from the laptop, finding Seulgi who was looking at her with confusion. Already fixing her position from laying down to sitting up on top of her bed.

“Let’s take a break for thirty minutes,” announced Seungwan once one of her directors finished explaining their stuff. “I’m expecting all of you to be back here after the break. Understand?”

Once she got her clarification as the directors, in a compact manner, replied to her at the same time, she stood up and crossed the room towards Seulgi’s bed.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” asked Seungwan.

Seulgi blinked before shaking her head softly. “What are you doing?”

“Having a meeting with my directors,” answered Seungwan quickly. “It was quite se-“

“No. I mean-,” Seulgi took a deep breath before continuing, “What are you doing here? Not in your office?”

“To take care of someone who is currently sick, in case you forgot,” deadpanned Seungwan.

Seulgi raised her eyebrow in a teasing remark. “Seriously?”

Seungwan rolled her eyes. “Somebody has healed, I guess.”

Seulgi just let out a soft chuckle as she dropped her legs to the other side of the bed. Eliciting a frown to bloom on the short-haired woman's forehead.

“What are you doing?” asked Seungwan.

“Just trying to sit better,” muttered Seulgi softly like it was nothing.

Seungwan rolled her eyes. “You can still sit in the bed like earlier. What’s the difference?”

“Because I can’t do this.”

A hand suddenly wrapped itself on her waist, pulling her in as familiar lips landed on top of her own, kissing it softly as she enjoyed the friction that the both of them got.

Seulgi flashed her a small smile after she pulled back from the kiss. “Good morning.”

Seungwan raised her eyebrow, situated her position better as she was standing inside Seulgi’s wide open legs. “Seriously? Just for a morning kiss?”

Seulgi clicked her tongue. “For your information, I didn’t get any kiss from you yesterday. So, I think I deserve to be greeted with a kiss on the lips for the starter of today.”

The younger rolled her eyes. “I did kiss you last night.”

“It’s in here and here,” pouted Seulgi as she pointed her nose and her forehead. “It’s not counted as a kiss.”

“But the kiss on the lips is?”

Seulgi nodded happily.

“You are so insufferable, you know that?”

Seulgi’s grin grew wider. “But you love me.”

Seungwan just chuckled softly as Seulgi pulled her in for another kiss. This time longer, filled with feels and longing. And yeah, Seungwan needs to admit too that she kind of misses the feel of Seulgi’s lips colliding with her. How her slightly chapped lips hitting her soft one that was already covered with her lip balm that Seulgi always loves to taste from her lips.

Her palm cupping her jaw as she pulled her closer to the kiss. She can feel her strong arm on her waist tightens, also pulling her closer. Wanting to erase the gap between them so badly. Just want to feel one another’s body with one another as they kissed in the middle of the hospital room on a fine morning. Trying to share each other’s warmth as the warm morning sunlight showered both of them gently.

“Are both of you done exchanging germs yet?”

Seungwan immediately pulled away from the kiss, pushing Seulgi away on the shoulders as she felt her face warmed up from getting caught in the act by Yerim. And Seulgi just needed to have the audacity to release a loud laugh as her reaction from the act.

“Goddammit Yerim,” grumbled Seungwan with her flushed face. “Knock the door first.”

“I did knock,” deadpanned Yerim, stepping inside the room like nothing just happened earlier. “Both of you somehow didn’t hear it.”

Seungwan muttered her grumbles in a low voice as she covered her flushed face in Seulgi’s shoulder, while the latter still released her loud laugh. “Good morning to you too, Dr Kim.”

Yerim frowned. “It’s so weird to hear you calling me Dr Kim, unnie. Never did it again.”

“What are you doing here, Yerim?” groused Seungwan, a bit muffled since her lips were a bit covered with her wife’s shoulder.

“Checking my patient, of course,” answered Yerim, looking at Seulgi who was half-hugging the small woman with amusement at her expression. “Who seems to be in a pretty good condition today. Something feels weird, unnie?”

“Nope,” answered Seulgi enthusiastically. “It’s all good, Yerim.”

Yerim hummed, clicking on her pen and scribbling something inside her note. “Well, seeing how in a good condition you are, I think you can be dismissed from the hospital this afternoon.”

“Really?” exclaimed Seulgi happily.

“I will still give you a prescription for your meds to be taken to your place after this,” sighed Yerim. “But, besides all of that, it’s all fine.”

“Thank you, Yerim!”

Yerim slightly nodded at Seulgi’s gratefulness, still scribbling something inside her note. “Make sure that Seulgi-unnie is eating her breakfast and taking her meds now, Seungwan. It still needs to be finished.”

Seungwan rolled her eyes. “Yes, Yerim.”

“Feed her would be nice too.”

“Shut your damn mouth, Kim Yerim.”

Yerim just snickered from Seungwan’s menace, and didn't feel scared a bit with it. “Well, I will leave the both of you now since I still had some business in other rooms too.”

Seulgi flashed her a wide smile as she watched the younger woman walking back towards the slide door. “Thanks for everything, Yerim.”

“Anytime, Seulgi-unnie,” answered Yerim, sliding close the door before she decided to open it once again after several seconds. “And please, don’t kiss each other again. This is a hospital, mind you? Not your wild bedroom.”

The wicked doctor closed the door right in time for her to muffle Seungwan as she screamed her curse towards her, alongside Seulgi’s loud laugh as the background voice. “Go to hell, Yerim!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hello to yerim for finally showing up in the story! so as you can see, her character will not really be showing up that much but still she is a pretty vital one in the story so please wait for her appearance in the future! so what do you think about this one? please let me know abt your thoughts! see you in the next chapter!


	6. double date plus one

Seungwan stopped the movement of her right hand feeding herself as she read the chat that Sooyoung just sent earlier. Seulgi raised her eyebrow, wondering why the woman in front of her suddenly stopped eating. She was preparing herself to eat the dinner that Seungwan cooked for them as she asked her the question. “What is it, Seungwan-ah?”

“Sooyoung asked us to go out tonight,” muttered Seungwan softly, still reading the chat with confusion.

Seulgi hummed as she put a mouthful of rice and meat inside her mouth. “Wu u wo du?”

“Eat your food first, Seulgi,” deadpanned Seungwan.

Seulgi chewed her food faster, immediately asking her once again after she swallowed it. “Do you want to?”

“Do you?”

Seulgi shrugged as she scooped another spoon of food. “Why not? Did she say with who else?”

“She said that Joohyun-unnie and Yerim will come too, like usual,” sighed Seungwan as she put her phone back on top of the table. Focusing her gaze once again to her dinner.

Seulgi hummed. “Where?”

“Cinemas, for midnight movie. Apparently, there is this one film that Sooyoung and Yerim have been dying to watch. That is why she asked us to also come with them.”

Seulgi chuckled. “I bet it’s Joohyun-unnie’s idea. She said she always felt like an outsider when those best friends interact with each other. Not that it sounded negative since she was fine with it. Maybe they just want to hangout together with us, too.”

Seungwan hummed absentmindedly from her explanation and didn't bother to give her another reply. Seulgi looked up from her food, watching the short-haired woman who wore her poker face expression as her jaw moved slowly from eating her food.

Seulgi sighed as she looked down to her food again. “It’s okay if you don’t want us to go with them. I’m fine with it.”

Seungwan blinked like she was taken aback to reality after wandering aimlessly inside her thought. “Actually, I was thinking that we should go out with them.”

Seulgi froze immediately. Her eyes slowly lifted up, feeling dubious with what she just heard. “Are you sure?”

“Mhm.”

“I’m completely okay if we are choosing to not go out with them, you know?”

“I know.”

“Huh, okay,” muttered Seulgi softly, still feeling doubtful with the choice that Seungwan just made. Another new Seungwan that she never saw before.

Seungwan frowned at her reaction. “Why did you look so baffled?”

Seulgi snorted. “What are you saying? I’m not baffled.”

“I thought you would be happy if I chose us to go out with them.”

“I’m happy, Seungwan!” Seulgi flashed her wide smile. “See?”

Seungwan grimaced, feeling weirded out from Seulgi’s reaction. “Okay…”

Seulgi chuckled softly. “Did she say where to meet up?”

“She said to just meet in the cinema at 10 p.m.,” answered Seungwan, taking her empty plate towards the sink. “Wash the dishes later after you were done eating, okay?”

Seulgi blinked. “What?”

“The last one to finish her dinner, is the one who cleared up everything,” grinned Seungwan in a sing-a-song manner as she landed a soft kiss on the side of Seulgi’s head. “I’m going to get ready for tonight. Make sure to finish it fast.”

“Fine,” grumbled Seulgi softly as she finished her dinner and somehow the taste suddenly turned bland in her mouth.

\---

“Geez, why did both of you take so long?” grumbled Yerim as she looked at the women who just arrived at the cinema.

“Oh, come on, Yerim. You know. They were just doing ‘that’.”

“Shut up, Sooyoung,” growled Seungwan as she walked towards Joohyun with a big smile and wrapped her in a tight hug. “Hi, unnie.”

“Hi to you too, Seungwan,” laughed Joohyun as she hugged the woman back.

“So, what are we going to watch?” asked Seulgi enthusiastically to the two younger women in their little group.

“Yerim and I have an idea to watch this movie,” Sooyoung said as the three of them walked towards the cashier to buy the tickets. Leaving the other two women behind like they were already divided by nature.

“Well, since they have gone to buy the tickets, why don’t we buy the snacks, Seungwan?” asked Joohyun.

Seungwan nodded. “Of course! That’s a nice idea.”

Joohyun chuckled as they linked their arms together, walking towards the snack counter hand in hand. “What do you want to buy?”

“Maybe salted popcorns,” answered Seungwan. “And nachos. Seulgi likes to eat that type of stuff when she is watching a movie. It’s probably the best choice to buy that.”

Joohyun raised her eyebrow from that statement, feeling amused with her words. Oh, how she wished Seulgi was here to hear the words herself. The older woman let out her regaled chuckle. “I think I’m going to buy popcorn too, for Sooyoung and I.”

“What about Yerim?”

“Just give her a small size of caramel popcorn.”

Seungwan laughed softly as they both arrived at the snack counter, respectively ordering their own order. “So, how is the situation in the office now?” asked Seungwan after she was paying for her and Seulgi’s snacks.

“It’s safe under our control, thanks to your help,” answered Joohyun with gratitude. “The stakeholders agreed to hire an accountant to help us, so I contacted the person you gave the contact to me. Turns out, like you said, there is something weird inside the account book for the past six months.”

“And the convict?” asked Seungwan before she muttered a soft thank you and grabbed her snacks from the counter.

“Already behind the bars,” answered Joohyun, also did the same thing. “Seulgi didn’t tell that stuff to you?”

“That dumbass doesn’t want to talk about work in our place,” snorted Seungwan as they walked back towards where the rest of them had waited for the other two women.

“Typical Seulgi. Doesn’t want to get more stress by telling it out to people,” chuckled Joohyun softly.

“But still!” huffed Seungwan. “I still deserve to get an explanation. I helped her company.”

Seulgi raised her eyebrow as she saw her wife and her secretary conversing in a quite serious manner as they walked towards the three of them.

“Don’t get jealous now, unnie.”

“I’m not–who said I’m jealous?”

“Oh, you’re completely jealous, unnie,” added Yerim, intensifying the remarks that Sooyoung had thrown in the beginning. “You’re having that look right now in your face.”

Seulgi frowned. “What look?”

“That why-my-wife-having-so-much-fun-with-others-who-wasn’t-me look,” explained Sooyoung, followed by a nod from Yerim.

“Does that sentence even exist?”

“Look here, Seulgi-unnie.” Sooyoung suddenly encircles her arm on Seulgi’s shoulder, making the latter going tense for a second. Not familiar with the skinship. “Joohyun-unnie won’t steal Seungwan from you. She’s currently too in love with the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“And that beautiful woman is?”

“Me, of course,” said Sooyoung proudly, flicking her luscious long black hair in the process. In the background, Seulgi can hear Yerim gagged from the act. “Who else is the person that gives their grace to the world with their beauty except me?”

Seulgi raised her eyebrow, too baffled to respond. “Okay, I guess.”

“What took both of you so long?” protested Yerim as the other two has finally arrived at their area.

“We are buying snacks, Yerim,” deadpanned Seungwan.

“Great. Which one is mine?”

“Here,” said Joohyun as she passed the small size caramel popcorn to her. “I bought it for you.”

Yerim frowned. “How come it’s just-“

“Thank you, Joohyun-unnie~”

Yerim cursed under her breath. “Thank you, Joohyun-unnie.”

Joohyun smirked evilly after successfully making the daughter of the devil surrender. “Anytime, Yerim. So, what are we watching?”

“A zombie movie!” exclaimed Seulgi excitedly, waving the tickets in front of them. “I heard it’s quite good! I didn’t expect that Sooyoung and Yerim wanted to watch this.”

“We have taste too in film, unnie,” scoffed Sooyoung. “Now, let’s go inside before they started the movie.”

Turns out, the studio that night is completely packed with people. There are almost no empty seats inside the cinema. And the five of them just need to not sit side by side by how packed it is.

Seungwan sighed. “How come I am seated right beside you?”

“Because all of us took a different seat,” grinned Seulgi as she sat on her seat. “Sooyoung and Joohyun-unnie is together, while Yerim is somewhere in here, sitting alone.”

Seungwan snorted. “Of course.”

“What did you buy?” asked Seulgi as she took the snacks from Seungwan’s lap. “Oh? Salted popcorn and nachos? Thank you, Seungwan-ah!”

Seungwan decided to stay silent as she tried so hard to not let her slightly blushed face be seen by Seulgi who was too occupied with the snack to bother to glance at her. The happy-go-lucky woman eating her nachos happily as the movie finally started.

“Do you want some?” asked Seulgi as she offered her the snacks that had moved officially to her hold.

Seungwan shook her head. “Maybe later.”

Seulgi only shrugged as she set her eyes onto the movie at the front. It is a lie if Seulgi didn’t admit that she kind of wonders how Seungwan’s reaction will be when they are watching the movie. Will she jump and get scared? Asked protection from her? Using her hand to cover her eyes? Or worse.

Pulling her to cover her eyes from the screen.

Seulgi gulped. Nah. It’s no way Seungwan will react overly like that. That woman probably will just react to the scene with her infamous poker face expression. But alas, the tiny part inside her heart wanting her to react like that. It will be amusing to see her taken aback sometimes.

Seulgi looked at her left palm which was placed side by side with Seungwan’s right one at the armchairs of the seat. They are literally so close, Seulgi can even feel the scratch of her skin on top of hers. The warmth that was emanating from it. Trying so hard to lure her to just tangle her fingers with her wife’s.

She ate her popcorn with her right palm, trying to look calm in front of Seungwan when she was, in fact, far from it. See, Seulgi has been dying to do this with her other half like every normal couple when they are watching together in the cinema.

Holding hands, leaned their body against each other. And maybe, if you are lucky, you will get the best part. Kissing in front of the movie.

And Seulgi doesn’t even have any courage to do the first one. Such a loser woman that she is.

A frown bloomed at Seungwan’s face once she noticed how fidgety Seulgi’s left hand was beside her. Her fingers keep tapping the armchair in a nervous way. Like they wanted to do something, maybe grabbing, but they are hesitating to do it.

A realization dawned inside her mind as she realized what Seulgi wanted to grab. Of course. The overly dramatic and also the drama maniac woman just needs to be wanting to do this certain romantic act inside the cinema.

Seungwan snorted inwardly. Sometimes Seulgi can be unbelievable in her eyes. But cute. And she can never know that fact coming out from her.

So she did like what she wanted to do to her. Her right hand reached out to her left one, and linked her fingers with hers. Proceeding to watch the movie like nothing has happened.

Seulgi froze. She was about to eat another popcorn when she felt her fingers laced with her own. As slow as a snail, she averted her gaze down towards their laced fingers. And true to be told, there it is.

Her fingers, and Seungwan’s fingers, laced with each other. Gripping one another like they were clinging their life into it.

Seulgi changed her gaze towards her wife who watched the movie with a poker face, and got hit by the light that was coming from the movie. Showering every perfect spot of her face beautifully like it was the most delicate thing in the whole world. There is nothing on her expression at all, and Seulgi can’t decipher anything from it.

“Watch the movie, Seulgi. Not me.”

“Yes ma’am,” answered Seulgi as she quickly changed her gaze from Seungwan and back to the movie. Her face broke into this dumb, wide grin as she tightens the hold on her hand. Gently stroking the soft skin with her thumb as she got relaxed once again and continued to focus on the movie.

Seungwan just chuckled softly at her expression. Seulgi looked like a dork right now. And boy, she just needs to be her own dork that always made her heart flutter in a way she is the only one who can. So she decided to do more as she leaned her body and put her head on top of Seulgi’s left shoulder.

She can feel how Seulgi automatically leans herself onto her too. Adjusting the position of her body so both of them can enjoy the movie comfortably.

Seungwan decided to lean herself more. Enjoying how the warmth coming from her side started to inject themselves inside her. Basking the scent of comforting blackberry that emanated from Seulgi, the result of spraying her favourite perfume into her body.

And their hands still tangled with one another.

“Is this movie scary?” asked Seungwan half whispered as her unoccupied hand moved to get popcorn for herself.

Seulgi moved the popcorn closer to her as she noticed her movement. “They said it’s not really that scary,” muttered Seulgi softly, popping a chip of nachos inside her mouth.

Seungwan frowned. “They?”

Seulgi hummed. “The people. Critics, to be exact. I read about the review for this movie once it was released. They said it’s quite good.”

Seungwan nodded as she came unprepared for the things that will come to her in seconds. The jumpscare part that legitimately caught them off guard.

Both of them jumped on their seats because of the scene and didn't expect for it to come pretty quickly. “Well, that was something else,” muttered Seulgi softly.

“So it’s not really scary, but filled with a lot of jumpscares?” scoffed Seungwan.

“I guess…?” answered Seulgi awkwardly.

Seungwan released her resigned sigh as she tried to focus back to the movie. Trying so hard to do it since the calming scent of blackberry from the person she leaned her body to is quite distracting for her.

The other said person has already focused her gaze back to the movie while calmly eating her snack. Oblivious to the inner fight that Seungwan is currently fighting with. Enjoying the storyline of the movie like they should, except her.

God, this is so annoying. First, the smell of Seulgi’s favourite perfume that somehow has grown for her liking, making her always calmed down whenever she took a scent of it.

Second, her wife just needs to wear a black button-ups and roll the sleeves until it almost reaches her elbows. Not to mention her slightly long hair that was tied up into a ponytail. Somewhat making her look so damn sexy especially when she got hit by the light from the screen in front of them, lighting up every good feature that she has on her. Showing off that sexy column of her neck that she always loves to plant her lips on it.

What a way to torture her.

“This is quite nice,” muttered Seulgi softly, trying to keep her voice low enough to not disturb others, but can be heard by Seungwan.

Seungwan snorted, acted like she wasn’t having a battle of rationality with herself earlier. “The movie?”

She can hear Seulgi’s grin in her reply. “Everything, actually.”

The scene of the movie decided to change into a romantic scene as the two main heroines decided to kiss each other’s lips. Seungwan frowned, and didn't quite catch on to the idea to add romantic seasoning into a zombie movie. It was supposed to be full of tense and uptight movies! Not finding love in a hopeless place!

“Seungwan-ah.”

“Hm?”

She felt her cold fingers touching her chin, slowly tilted her head up. She was about to ask what she was doing when a pair of lips touched hers softly. Warming her cold one as she pulled her to a slow waltz. Numbing her surroundings as the sound of the movie slowly going away from her ears. She can only hear the sound of scratching lips, the beat of her heart that was picking up its pace in each second, and their soft, erratic breath as the result of the slow waltz.

“What was that for?” whispered Seungwan a bit breathless once they decided to pull back from the kiss.

“Nothing,” muttered Seulgi back, proceeding to watch the movie once again while eating her nachos, acting like her lips wasn’t slightly tingling because of the kiss.

Seungwan frowned, and didn't legitimately accept her answer as she took a peek of the seat beside Seulgi. Trying to see if someone was looking at their action earlier. “There is no one beside you.”

“Mhm.”

Seungwan sighed. “Don’t tell me you just bought three seats when it’s for two people.”

Seulgi grinned. “Maybe I just want to be alone together with you.”

“We spend time being alone together literally every day.”

“Mhm. But it’s quite different from this, don’t you think?”

Seungwan just rolled her eyes from her statement. “Seulgi-ah.”

“Hm?” Seulgi felt her fingers cupping her chin as she pulled her face down softly, bringing her into another kiss. This time, it’s not a slow waltz. Much more like a quick, fierce tango but still maintaining its elegance in each of its movements.

“Your lips tasted salty,” muttered Seungwan once she pulled back from the kiss. Her voice still sounded a bit breathless.

“I eat a salted popcorn and nachos with cheese sauce, mind you,” chuckled Seulgi softly as she leaned forward, stealing a kiss once again from her lips. “And you tasted like a sweet peach.”

“You like it?”

Seulgi kissed her once again, before answering her question with a smile plastered on her face. “I love it.”

“Dumbass,” teased Seungwan softly as she moved Seulgi’s head away from her. “Go watch the movie.”

“Why should I when I can just watch you instead?”

“Oh God, stop it. Don’t waste your money away. It’s not worth it.”

“You are always worth it to me, sweetheart.”

“I’m sorry but can both of you please lower your voice? I tried to watch a movie here, not hearing lover’s bickers.”

“… Sorry.”

\---

“Everybody, raise your soju glass up!”

The four of them frowned at Sooyoung’s order, who already raised her soju glass right on top of the spicy rice cakes.

“What are we even celebrating from?” asked Joohyun.

Sooyoung gasped. “The recovery of Seulgi-unnie, of course! And how the company survived from the crisis!”

Seulgi groaned. “Do you really need to say the last part that loud?”

Sooyoung grinned without any hint of guilt. “And how my boss helped the said company when they are, in fact, each other’s rival.”

Seungwan just rolled her eyes from her sentence.

“So we need to celebrate!”

“I’m in!” exclaimed Yerim, also raising her soju glass. “The fact that Seungwan didn’t do anything with Seulgi-unnie beside that morning escapades-“ The two said person collectively screamed ‘Hey!’ “-is worthy enough to be celebrated. So here I am.”

Joohyun sighed, slowly raising her glass. “Well, I guess why not.”

“I know I can count on you!” grinned Sooyoung as she landed a loving kiss on the side of Joohyun’s head. “Now come on, you two! Don’t make us wait too long!”

The wedded couple released their deep sighs as they raised their glass, following Sooyoung's instruction.

“To friendship, and to our success! Cheers!”

The loud sound of clinking glass’ vibrated inside the snack bar as they quickly drank the clear liquid inside. Sooyoung let out a loud sigh after the alcoholic liquid flowing down to her throat. “I love all of you,” she sighed as she dropped back her soju glass to the table.

“What do you think about the movie, Seulgi-unnie?” asked Yerim as she poured herself another clear liquid to her small glass.

Seulgi shrugged as she took a piece of fried dumpling. “It’s good.”

Joohyun raised her eyebrow. “Huh, that’s new. You always explain how good a movie is in a long sentence.”

Sooyoung frowned incredulously as she examined the poker face that Seulgi currently wore on her face right now. She decided to shift her gaze to the woman who sat beside her, somehow has a red flush at the cheek on her face and suspiciously eating the spicy rice cakes in silence.

A realization dawned on her as she released a disbelief laugh. “You sneaky couple! Of course you did that throughout the movie!”

Seungwan’s face just grew redder as Seulgi blinked in confusion, or pretended to be confused. “Did what?” asked her, heavy with fake confusion.

“Being lovey dovey in cinema,” teased Sooyoung as she wriggled her eyebrows. “Geez, what are you? Teenagers? Flirting inside the cinema? Seriously?”

“Shut up,” grumbled Seungwan, still with her flushed face.

Joohyun chuckled in amusement. “What did you do? Holding hands together?”

“That, and we kissed too–ouch, Seungwan. It hurts!”

“Do you really need to tell them about the details, Seulgi?”

“Why? They were asking!” defended Seulgi innocently, resulted in her getting the answer from her wife with only the roll of her eyes.

“So that’s the reason why you bought three tickets for yourself,” said Yerim, amused.

“A good idea, right?”

“I need to give you my personal kudos for that, Seulgi-unnie,” complemented Sooyoung as she donned her next glass of soju. “That is brilliant.”

“Continue to drink like that and you will be drunk in a couple minutes,” sighed Joohyun, warily looking at Sooyoung who was pouring another glass of soju for her.

“You got me,” winked Sooyoung as she drank another shot, resulting in her receiving Joohyun’s eyes rolling.

“This is what life meant to be,” sighed Yerim as she leaned back to her seat after taking another drink of her soju.

Seungwan snorted, stabbing her toothpick to the spicy rice cake in the middle of the small round table. “Hard week?”

“You bet!” groaned Yerim. “So many people suddenly get sick and they thought it’s a good idea to come to me all at once.”

“Popular doctor Kim Yerim indeed,” teased Sooyoung as she hit Yerim’s back with a full force. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Continue to hit my back like that and you will be my next patient.”

Sooyoung let out her loud laugh. “You are funny.”

“I think she meant it seriously, babe,” whispered Joohyun.

“Calm down, honey,” hiccupped Sooyoung as she drank another glass of soju. “It’s just a joke.”

Seulgi eyed the slightly taller woman with caution. “I think you will need some help when we are going back to our place, unnie.”

“I can see that,” sighed Joohyun as she ate the spicy rice cakes. “It’s going to be a pretty hard job for me.”

Truth to be told as Sooyoung came out from the snack bar after they spent a good time talking and drinking, looking as drunk as ever. Her face is flushed, can’t even walk in a straight line, and was prompted by Joohyun to help her walk.

“This is the best night ever!” screamed Sooyoung out loud.

“Geez, look at her being wild like that,” commented Yerim with a straight tone. “Good luck on your way back home, unnie.”

“Maybe if you help me, Yerim, I will be glad to accept your good luck,” grumbled Joohyun as she fixed Sooyoung’s hand that was circling her shoulder and also tightening her hold on her waist.

“Hey, Joohyun,” slurred Sooyoung as she released her drunk hiccup. “Do you know the three words that I really want to tell you right now?”

Joohyun released her deep sigh. “I don’t know. What is it?”

The smaller woman wasn’t ready for what she was going to get as the taller woman touched her ear with her lips, seductively whispering the three words in her drunken way. “I love you.”

Joohyun’s face immediately reddened as Sooyoung landed a peck on the side of her head, causing a collectively different reaction from the three women. Amusement from the lovey dovey act, and disgusted from the sweet act.

“And you expect me to help you,” scoffed Yerim as she rolled her eyes, after witnessing the disgusting scene with her own pair of orbs.

“Just help me, will you?” grumbled Joohyun, still with her red face.

Yerim cursed under her breath as she took another arm of Sooyoung and circled it on her shoulders. “I swear to God she will pay for this.”

“You can carry me, midget?” teased Sooyoung playfully.

“If I punch your goddamn face, will you shut up already?”

Joohyun groaned. “Why do I get stuck with these two?”

“Want us to help you, unnie?” offered Seulgi.

“It’s okay. We are going towards a different way, anyway. I can’t make the both of you detour just for dropping us.”

Seulgi was about to retaliate when Joohyun sent her a warning glance, making her release her resigned sigh. Yerim looked at the four older people around her, analysing something as her mind racking to find the perfect answer for it. “Damn. I just realized I’m the only person in here who didn’t have a relationship with someone.”

“Maybe if you stop sleeping around with random girls and start to be serious about your romance life for once, Dr Kim, you will have yourself a girlfriend,” deadpanned Seungwan.

“What can I say, Seungwan? All the girls want a piece of me,” smirked Yerim. “Anyway, Seulgi-unnie, teach me your way to get a girl in my arms.”

Seulgi laughed. “Maybe you want to ask Seungwan about that. She is the one who has an ex-girlfriend after all.”

Seungwan rolled her eyes. “Oh, please. I only have one ex-girlfriend while you have so many women you could randomly fucked with.”

Seulgi dramatically gasped. “That’s not true! Right, Joohyun-unnie?”

“I sided with Seungwan this time.”

Seungwan scoffed. “Womanizer.”

Sooyoung suddenly laughed because of her comment. “You should see how angry Seungwan is whenever I brought up the topic about Seulgi-unnie’s list of women she has slept with. I wish I recorded it.”

“Park Sooyoung!”

“Oh? This is new,” said Seulgi excitedly, ignoring the grumble from Seungwan. “Tell me more!”

“If you decide to tell more, Park Sooyoung, I swear to God I will cut your salary permanently.”

“Whoopsies, unnie. My boss has given her warning to me,” giggled Sooyoung drunkenly. “I will text you about it later.”

“I will wait for it, Sooyoung-ah!”

“God, I really can’t with you two,” groaned Seungwan as she pinched the bridge of her nose out of frustration.

“Come on, Seungwan,” laughed Seulgi as she put her arm around her shoulders. “At least you are the one who ended up owning my heart.”

“If that is the example of what love did to everyone, then I will not want to be in love,” deadpanned Yerim after she gagged once again from the cheesy action.

“Forgetting about the great Kim Taeyeon in your hospital, Kim Yerim?” teased Sooyoung playfully.

“Can I please punch her in the face, Joohyun-unnie?” asked Yerim out of frustration. “The healing medication payment is on me.”

“Don’t you dare lay your finger on her face, Yerim,” warned Joohyun. “I don’t want to hear her whine endlessly because her ‘perfect face’ now has a flaw.”

Sooyoung suddenly decided to stop her steps, making all of them stopped abruptly. Joohyun was about to ask why when the taller girl suddenly released the hold that she got on her and ran towards the nearest building one could find.

And let out the stuff that contained her stomach as she puked on the wall of it. Eliciting different sounds from the four women as they just stood there watching her throw out everything from her inside.

\---

“Okay, unnie. Good night.”

Seulgi raised her eyebrow as she poured herself a glass of cold water. “How was it?”

“Joohyun-unnie said they came back safely to their apartment,” sighed Seungwan as she took the bottle from Seulgi’s hand, deciding to pour one for herself too. “Sooyoung’s still puke outside of their apartment building once they arrived, but after that it’s all fine.”

Seulgi hummed as she leaned herself on the armchair of the sofa, drinking her water silently as her eyes focused on the other occupant of the apartment who was putting back the bottle inside the refrigerator. She released a soft chuckle. “Tonight is such a wild night.”

The corner of Seungwan’s lips lifted up softly as she closed her proximity with Seulgi. “You bet.”

“I will never erase Joohyun-unnie’s tired expression when Sooyoung puked on the street earlier,” stated Seulgi playfully as she put her glass on top of the coffee table beside her.

Seungwan laughed. “You should see Yerim’s horror expression then. It was so beautiful.”

Seulgi softly smiled at the words as she took Seungwan’s hand with hers, rubbing it delicately. Seungwan raised her eyebrow from her action, looking at Seulgi who was locking her gaze to their connected hands, still stroking it gently. Seulgi smiled as she muttered, “Thanks for agreeing to go out with them tonight, Seungwan-ah.”

“It’s just a random night out, nothing much,” shrugged Seungwan.

Seulgi widens her faint smile. “It’s so much more than that. And I know you know it too.”

Seungwan wrinkled her forehead. “Our first public appearance?”

Seulgi grins. “Our first public appearance.”

The taller woman pulled her hand softly, trying to make her stand right in front of her as she landed her lips on top of her plump one, kissing it softly. She can feel her warm palm cupping her cheek tenderly, moving her thumb as she rubbed the skin of her cheek gently. Reciprocating the kiss as they moved their lips in sync like a perfect tango.

“Thank you,” whispered Seulgi in-between the kisses as they keep the waltz of their lips against each other. Their hands that were still tangled with each other tightening their holds. Seungwan pulled back slightly, trying to catch her breath from the kiss as Seulgi leaned forward, reflexively chasing after her lips. The blonde chuckled softly as the woman in front of her released her annoyed groan as she could feel her warm breath hitting her sensitive lips.

“Someone’s eager tonight,” teased Seungwan, leaned forward to land a peck on top of Seulgi’s slightly swollen lips. Connecting their foreheads together as she nudges the tip of their noses playfully.

“It’s been so long since the last time we did that,” gruntled Seulgi as Seungwan released her laugh.

“You were busy for two weeks, and you got sick,” said Seungwan as she tidied the collar of Seulgi’s button-ups. “Of course we had no time to do that.”

Seulgi raised her eyebrow. “Don’t you miss me?”

“I literally sleep beside you every night.”

The older woman for eleven days rolled her eyes. “I mean the other one.”

Her cat-like eyes got darker as Seungwan bit her bottom lip seductively and ran down her palm from her cheeks to the buttons of her shirt. She can feel her fleeting touches on her skin that was still covered with her button ups, igniting something that has long dimmed inside of her. “Do you have any idea how good looking you are tonight?”

“Am I?” asked Seulgi with her teasing smirk. Caging Seungwan as she circled her legs around her, pulling her much closer. “Should I wear this often?”

Seungwan laughed as she opened the first button. “Then many people will realize how good looking you are wearing a black button ups and rolling your sleeves like that.”

Her hand moved upwards after she successfully opened it, touching the ponytail that was exposing a generous amount of the sexy column of her neck.

“And your tied-up hair is not even helping and just makes you more good looking. Imagine all the people that will notice you if you wear this often. Such hard work for me.”

“But I only wear it to impress you.”

Seungwan raised her gaze to lock her eyes to Seulgi’s darker ones as she opened the second button. “Do you, now?”

Seulgi just shrugged as her eyes got darker when Seungwan finally opened the third button. “I need to look good in front of my wife.”

“You are so insufferable,” chuckled Seungwan as her fingers swiftly opened the fourth one.

“Many people said that to me,” murmured Seulgi softly as she grabbed her hand that was about to open the fifth one, catching her attention to look back at her eyes that were blazing with desire. “But you are the one who stay.”

Seulgi put her hand on her waist, pulling her softly as she caught her lips again. This time caging her with her arms, flushing the front of their body almost completely if it wasn’t for Seungwan who manages to unbutton the last two, successfully revealing her bra and her toned midriff under the flimsy material of her shirt. The said hands of her wife move to circle themselves on her neck, before triumphantly untied her hair as she bit her bottom lip. Trying to shove her tongue inside the warm column of her mouth.

Seulgi pulled back from the kiss as the desire to catch her breath got intensified. Her hands swiftly remove the thick sweater that Seungwan wears from her body, revealing her white bra and her toned abs that could make her crazy just from glancing at it. “Should we do it here?” asked Seulgi as she looked back.

Seungwan frowned as she removed the button up from Seulgi’s lean body. “Where?”

Seulgi smirked. “The sofa.”

“Seriously?” snorted Seungwan as she locked her hands back on her neck.

Seulgi just shrugged as her hands also did the same on her naked waist. “We never do that here. Might just try it for once.”

Seungwan just looked at her with an indescribable gaze, before surging her head forward to pull her into a wild kiss. Seulgi released her deep groan as she felt her teeth nipping on her bottom lip once again, pulling it softly. The cat-like eyes woman opened her mouth as she immediately challenged her in a tongue wrestling competition. Trying to beat one another for the position of holding the baton of domination.

Seungwan suddenly pushed her away. Her back landed on top of the soft cushion of the sofa as the wrinkle between her eyebrows formed. “What was that fo-“

Her question got cut as her wife connected their lips once again, making her mind went haywire. She forgot what was the question she was about to ask as lust and needs started to fog her brain. Making the wild tango of their lips as the only thing that she can think of.

She felt the slender legs of her wife on the side of hers as she positioned herself on top to straddling her, making her thigh easily touch the sensitive core of her that was still clothed with pants. She can feel Seungwan released her groan between the kisses as she purposefully rubbed her thigh against her core, creating this fraction that could make the small body on top of her went wild.

Her hands moved from her waist towards the back of her bra, wanting to rid it away from her skin. But Seungwan just needed to stop her from doing it as she pushed her away from her body. Her piercing eyes that were already clouded with lust sent her a confusing gaze, that was answered by a smirk from her. “I want you to enjoy this tonight. Can you do that for me?” asked Seungwan in her deep voice.

Seulgi gulped. Her insides went jumbled just from the deep voice alone, preventing her from coherenting any words out of her mouth. She nodded her head softly, being the only thing that she could do slightly normally as her mind didn’t want to cooperate with her.

Seungwan chuckles as she lifts herself off from her legs. She released her protested groan as she felt the addictive body heat of her went away from her legs. “I want you to get rid of your pants,” muttered Seungwan softly. Her hands moved to open her own. “Can you do that for me too?”

Seulgi doesn’t need to be told twice as her hands immediately worked on her pants, trying to get rid of it like it was something hot and bothering that kept latching themselves on her skin. She released her grunt as she was struggling with her pants that seemed to still want latching themselves on her slightly sticky legs.

Once her slender legs had finally revealed themselves, she immediately felt a familiar weight sitting themselves on her thighs once again. Both of them released their moans once her naked core that was already drenched, touched her naked thigh. Their lips found each other midway, once again wrestling for domination as she felt her fingers make their way towards her back. Successfully removing her bra in the process.

“Is this the payback of what I did to you months ago?” asked Seulgi a bit breathless after Seungwan pushed her away once again. Their gaze locked, didn’t move away an inch as the smaller woman freed her breasts from the confinement of her bra.

“Maybe,” muttered Seungwan as she lowered herself, nipping her mouth against the sharp jaw of Seulgi, scratching her teeth against the smooth skin.

The action elicited a deep growl from the receiver. Seungwan followed the line of her jaw towards the soft plump area of her earlobe. Seulgi hissed as she felt her wet muscle licking on her ear, teasing her with the slow movement. The ministration didn’t stop there as she bit her earlobe, tugging it gently.

“Let me pleasure you tonight,” whispered Seungwan softly as her warm breath hit her now sensitive ear. “Okay?”

Seulgi can only nod as Seungwan’s sinful lips follow the faint line of her jugular on her neck, finding the sensitive spot that could make her mind hazed with nothing but the feeling of her lips on her skin.

The taller woman gasped as Seungwan bit her sensitive skin softly. Soothing it with the gentle lick of her tongue. Sucking it like she was trying to get a drop of sweet blood from her. And oh, how Seulgi will willingly give her blood to Seungwan if she ever asked for it.

Once her mouth satisfied with the red blemish that was blooming on Seulgi’s white neck, it moved downwards as her lips kissed its way on her skin. Tattooing it with her invisible name and fleeting kisses as they go on the memorized pathways towards the two peaks of her chest.

God, Seulgi never felt something like this.

She released her voiceless moan as Seungwan finally latched her lips on one of her breasts. Doing the exact same thing with what she did on her neck. Marking her with red marks that Seulgi will always display proudly.

Her fingers tangled themselves on her silky short hair, holding it like she was depending her life on it. The only thing that she can feel right now is how her teeth are playing with her sensitive nipple. Biting it softly and tugging it gently before sucking the sensitive bundle and lapping her tongue on it to soothe away the pain that she caused.

Her other breast wasn’t getting neglected as Seungwan’s sinful fingers also gave the same attention to it. Massaging the supple flesh softly before making its way towards the erected bud. Pinching it in-between her fingers, tugging on it softly before rubbing it gently to also soothe away the pain.

Seulgi tried so hard to pry her eyes open. The feeling is too overwhelming for her to handle. She didn’t know if it was because she already sex deprived for several weeks or Seungwan just did it with the intensity she never did before.

Seulgi looked down, only to find Seungwan’s hungry dark orbs locking its gaze on her while she was still sucking on her breast. And God, she can lose it right here and there if she wasn’t holding back herself with all the strength that she has left inside her submitted body.

The view is too hot for her to handle. Seulgi needs to close her eyes immediately, to prevent herself surrendering in the bliss of pleasure that Seungwan currently gave her. But she can’t. She doesn’t have the strength to even close her eyes once again.

Maybe she just doesn’t want to miss anything that Seungwan currently works with on top of her relinquished body. Mentally memorizing it inside her mind. Putting it at the special corner of her brain that was filled with the view of Seungwan worshipping her body like she was the most powerful Goddess ever existed.

Seungwan gave her chest one last kiss once she was satisfied with it as she made her way down towards her abs. As her hot lips finally have their first contact with her toned, cold belly, Seulgi releases her strangled moan out from her throat.

That one sinful wet muscle doing its sinful job once again, licking on the faint line of her abs. Trying to soothe her tensed muscle, which was futile because it keeps tensed more as Seungwan keeps giving it attention with every ministration that she does.

Seulgi released her gasp as she felt the said wet muscle finally dipped itself inside her navel. Licking and kissing it like she was currently battling for dominance with her lips, before moving again to the other side to kiss the other part of her packs. Giving it the same attention without reducing its intensity within every movement.

She was in a cloud nine because of that action alone. The stirred want that has been long bubbling inside, started to leak its way out from her core.

The hot, searing kiss on her skin suddenly stopped. Seulgi frowned, coming back from her haze as she looked at Seungwan who already sat herself back up between her legs. “Open your legs for me,” commanded Seungwan with a slightly breathless voice.

So Seulgi opens her legs obediently, releasing her breathless gasps once again as she feels her hot lips on the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Biting and kissing its way towards the place Seulgi needed her the most.

And Seungwan just needed to be an annoying tease as she planted a fleeting kiss on top of her drenched core and blew her warm breath on it, making her shiver with want and satisfaction.

“Seungwan,” pleaded Seulgi desperately. Her hips bucked unconsciously, trying to find the dream contact that she longs for. The contact that will let go all the pent-up things that have been building inside.

Seungwan chuckled softly as she planted a fleeting kiss once again on top of it. She can see her wetness covering her swollen lips like a glistening lip balm. Seulgi released a moan just from that sinful sight. “You know the rules, Seulgi,” muttered Seungwan with a tease inside her voice.

The younger woman licked her lips seductively to catch all the sweet essence that was sticking on top of it. Purposefully doing it when the older woman was watching her, resulting in her ears picking up a wild groan coming out from her throat as her reaction over the sexy scene.

Seungwan dipped her head forward once again, repeating the action of planting fleeting kisses on top of her most sensitive part.

Making her mind jumbled up and much harder for her to voice out the words that were already residing at the tip of her tongue.

“I’m waiting,” breathed out Seungwan, making sure that her words were loud enough to be heard by Seulgi, soft enough for her warm breath to be contacted with her wet skin.

Seulgi let out her strangled moan before voicing out the words of plea. “Please, Seungwan.”

Loud moan quickly found its way out from her throat as Seungwan’s lips finally made contact with her core. She can feel her tongue lapping its way inside the warm tunnel of her velvety cavern. Trying to taste every essence that comes out from it.

Seulgi’s mind immediately blanked out because of the action. She can’t feel everything except the movement in her down part. Her eyes could only see black that quickly filled with dots. Her hand unconsciously grasped its fingers once again on her hair, trying to keep her in place.

She let out a louder moan as Seungwan inserted two fingers inside of her, working its way immediately to reach her most sensitive spot inside. Her said sinful mouth latched itself on her erected bud, sucking it with the same intensity like she did with her chest.

Seungwan put her hand on top of Seulgi’s waist, trying to prevent her from bucking her hips so much. Eager to catch all the fraction and all the sensation that could make her mad and insane even when she was just thinking about it. Making the already drenched core of her, leaking its wetness more.

God, this is wild. So wild for Seulgi who can be said as a sexually active person in this part of her life. She can’t even think. All the words that she always knew what to say, can’t be spilled out from her lips. Only sounds of erratic breaths and loud moans filled with satisfaction and pleasure that was coming out from it.

And Seulgi can’t hold herself any longer. “Seungwan,” breathed out her, a bit struggling because of the immense intensity she was currently receiving. “I-I’m close.”

Seungwan immediately moved her fingers faster, pounding it inside her with such force she even managed to touch the spot Seulgi didn’t know it was there at the first place. She sucked the bundle of nerves much harder, tugging it with a bit of force. Helping her to ride out a pleasurable orgasm that was going to hit her in any seconds.

The white dots on her gaze quickly filled the black space, making her feel like she was seeing the stars and the universe inside her brain as she finally released her awaited, satisfying pleasure. Her loud voice that was screaming Seungwan’s name got muffled on her ears, covered by the intensity she currently felt inside her. Could only hear her erratic heart beats that were thumping her chest quick and hard.

She can faintly feel Seungwan’s tongue movement on her sensitive core as it lapped every pleasure that she just released, and didn't want to let it be wasted away. Seulgi stroking her head softly, didn’t want to hurt her as she was trying to let her know that she was far too sensitive for her to continue her ministrations.

Seungwan pulled back, sat herself up as she looked at Seulgi who was still in her bliss state. Her breaths sounded like she was just done doing the longest marathon ever to exist by how hard she was trying to catch her own breath.

Seulgi cracked her eyes open tiredly, catching Seungwan who was currently sucking on her fingers that was wet with her pleasure. She let out a strangled moan from the scenery alone, feeling something familiar once again stirring her inside.

Seungwan surges forward as she places her lips on top of the raven’s own pairs. Kissing it softly as Seulgi is still in her afterglow state. Basking on the blissful feelings that she hasn’t felt for ages.

She can taste herself from her lips and her mouth, making her release the deep rumble of her voice out from her chest. Seungwan licked the inside of her mouth with her tongue, demanded to be the dominant one as she led Seulgi with their blazing dance, who was still lost inside the slightly hazy area of her satisfied mind.

Her strong arms circled on her waist as she pulled her, placing her perfectly on top of her body. Deepening the kiss as they softly started the warm, comforting waltz of their lips once again.

Seulgi smiled as she could feel Seungwan’s smile on their kiss. Slightly wet, warm hand cupping her cheeks softly, rubbing it so gently she almost didn’t feel it if she wasn’t focused enough. But how can she, when the love of her life is currently giving their utmost attention to the pair of her lips?

“Where are you going?” frowned Seulgi as her tone still laced with their intense activity earlier as she felt Seungwan trying to pry off her body away from her.

Seungwan raised her eyebrow. “I’m crushing you with my own weight, Seulgi. It’s better if I just-“

Seulgi cut her with another kiss, tightening her hold on her waist. Pulling her much closer to her naked body. “It’s okay. I’m completely fine with it.” Seungwan was about to retaliate when she beat her to it. “Please, Seungwan. I missed you so much.”

The smaller woman blinked, assessing her words before pulling her in for a short kiss. Seungwan landed another peck before laying her head on the crook of Seulgi’s neck.

Kissing the skin of her collarbone softly as her thumb rubbed Seulgi’s toned abs delicately. She felt her slightly bigger hand cupping her own, holding it as her finger kept stroking the skin of it gently. Her other hand touched her naked shoulder, hugging her as she laid on her side beside Seulgi. Rubbing the skin tenderly using her thumb.

“How do you feel?” murmured Seungwan softly, focusing her gaze at her palm that was covered with Seulgi’s one, still rubbing her abs faintly.

Seulgi planted a soft kiss on her forehead. “Out of this world,” whispered Seulgi, followed by the smaller woman’s soft chuckle. “Thank you so much.”

“It’s nothing much.”

Seulgi smiled. “But it means a lot to me, my love.”

She can feel her smile on her skin as she planted another kiss on top of it. An answer for her gratitude.

“Let me pay you back.”

Seungwan shook her head softly. “No need to do that. I’m fine.”

“Seungwan-“

“Tonight is about you, Seulgi,” murmured Seungwan as she pulled her chin downward, trying to look at her slightly confused orbs. She planted a kiss on her jaw before continuing. “And let’s keep it that way.”

Seulgi let out her resigned sigh. “Okay.”

Seungwan kissed the soft skin under her jaw before going back to the crook of her neck. Inhaling Seulgi’s comforting scent that could make the tension inside her body go away. A mix of orange, blackberry, and her natural scent. The mix that easily becomes her favourite scent. “This is nice.”

Seulgi chuckled. “At this point, we will just stay the night on this sofa and don't go to our bedroom.”

“Do you even have any strength left to walk to the bedroom?” asked Seungwan as she tilted her head up.

Seulgi let out her laugh before surging forward, planting a soft kiss on the bridge of her nose. “I guess we are staying the night here.”

“You say it like we are staying in the hotel when we are going to sleep on our sofa.”

“Let’s just make ourselves think that we are currently staying in a very cramped hotel room.”

Seungwan laughed. “You are such a dork, you know that?”

“I don’t know,” teased Seulgi. “Mind to tell me?”

Seulgi knows that Seungwan is currently rolling her eyes from her response, eliciting a wide smile to form on her lips. “Good night, Seulgi. Or should I say good morning because it's already 3 a.m. now.”

Seulgi chuckled as she planted a long kiss on top of her head. Still holding her hand that placed themselves on top of her abs. Still hugging her inside her arm as her finger keeps caressing the naked skin of her shoulder softly. “Good night and good morning, Seungwan-ah. I love you. Sweet dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you have it! a reveal of the dynamics of our little group of five and (finally) a smut after 2 chapters of getting none ;) so what do you think so far about the story?
> 
> anyway, i kind of having a question and maybe needing a little help. so i said in the beginning that i will just inserting bits by bits about their past in the chapter that mostly filled with the present timeline. but now, as the time goes, somehow the idea about the story of their past is growing and i don't think it will fit if i just put it bits by bits in a chapter. so i was thinking should i make their past as a lone chapter or i just randomly put it inside the present chapter? please give me your input and i will see you in the next chapter!!


	7. sunday morning rain is falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter can be said as a special chapter. it's a compilation of what they are doing in sunday morning. so, if you find a barrier like this (---) then that means, it's already changed into another sunday. that being said, enjoy the chapter :)

Seulgi scrunched her nose as she felt something grazing it fleetingly. Her round ears catch the sound of a beautiful soft giggles as the reaction of her reception. Her throat released her protest groan as she shut her eyes tightly, deepening her head on top of her fluffy pillow.

“Seungwan, this is Sunday.”

“So?” asked Seungwan, still with her soft giggles as her thumb currently tracing the line of her eyebrow. Fixing it as she touches the soft hair tenderly, afraid to break them if she used too much force.

“Let me sleep.”

“You used to wake up early in the morning, what’s the difference?”

Seulgi released her groan. God, sometimes Seungwan is the one who is the insufferable person between them. And she always did that on Sunday morning. “The difference is, I didn’t go to work today. So let me sleep.”

“No,” replied Seungwan as she kissed the bridge of her nose softly. “Wake up, sleepyhead.”

She ignored her, still shutting her eyes tightly. Trying to not let any warm, morning sun rays find its way to slip inside her eyes. Waking her up in the process.

Her lips suddenly contacted another soft pair, taking her aback. She was about to reciprocate it when the lips pulled back as fast as it was latching itself on top of hers.

“Why is it so quick?”

“Maybe if you wake up first, I will give you a proper morning kiss.”

Seulgi’s ears perked up at the words. The woman muttered as she still closed her eyes. “For real?”

“For real.”

She opened her eyes slowly, only to be greeted by a magnificent sight she always got every time she woke up. The morning light cascading down its way towards the woman in front of her. Hitting her skin to make it look like it was glowing with the finest gold. Shining every perfect part of her being that was indefectible to begin with.

Her heart soars so high at the sight, filled with much amount of pride. Knowing that the woman in front of her is hers to begin with. And nothing could change that.

“Good morning,” croaked out Seulgi, still heavy with sleep.

Seungwan catches her lips softly, giving her the promised morning kiss as they move and fit perfectly like the long-lost puzzle piece. Seulgi can’t help but smile at the kiss. “Good morning, sleepyhead.”

Seulgi leaned forward, catching the lips into a slow waltz once again. Can’t get enough of her sweet morning kiss. “Now why are you being such a jackass on Sunday morning,” muttered her angrily.

The woman in front of her laughed as she planted another soft kiss on the corner of her lips. “I’m bored.”

Seulgi raised her eyebrow in annoyance. “Seriously? And you think ruining my precious sleep in the morning is a good way to get rid of your boredom?”

“Sort of.”

Seulgi groaned once again as she dips her face down to her pillow. She opened one of her eyes, peeking from the soft pillow as she felt her left hand being grabbed by a small palm on her wrist. Laying it out on top of the bed as Seungwan used it as her personal pillow.

Her smaller arms wrap themselves on top of her naked waist that was covered with thick blanket, hiding their bare bodies to be seen by the four walls that were surrounding them inside the bedroom. The silent witness of what was happening inside the room last night with the scattered clothes on top of the floor as the main evident of the event.

Seungwan tangled their naked legs that were also hidden under the blanket, scratching it slightly. Trying to get its comfortable warmth seeping through inside her. “You are so cranky in the morning,” muttered her as she leaned forward to kiss the tip of her nose.

“You disturb my sleep,” stated Seulgi as she also circled her arm on top of Seungwan’s naked waist, lazily pulling her closer. “And we went to sleep late last night, mind you.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Don’t try to put the blame on me only, woman, as you were also one of the people responsible with what we did last night.”

Seungwan chuckled softly, nestling her head comfortingly on the crook of Seulgi’s neck. Grazing the tip of her nose to the soft skin, inhaling the comforting scent of the taller woman before planting soft kisses on it.

Seulgi circled her left arm that was used as a pillow by Seungwan, hugging her tightly as she ran her finger on top of the naked shoulder. Feeling her blunt nail grazing the surface of its smooth skin, relishing the feelings. Slowly making its way upwards, reaching the locks of her hair and tangling her fingers against it. Stroking it as gently as ever, afraid if she did it too harsh it could crumble away.

“I know what you were trying to do, Seulgi.”

Seulgi let out her annoyed whine. “Why? I’m still sleepy. It’s a nice Sunday. Just go back to sleep.”

“Come on,” pleaded Seungwan as she sucked the skin of her collarbone gently. “It’s a nice morning. Don’t waste it away,” whispered her as her arm on top of her waist slowly making its way up towards her rib cage. Dangerously close with the supple flesh of her breast.

“Seungwan,” warned Seulgi as she released her soft gasp once her blunt finger grazed at the faint line of the bottom part of her breast. Her right hand left its comfortable spot on her waist as it quickly grabbed Seungwan’s naughty hand.

“What?” asked Seungwan innocently, tilting her head up as she nibbled her pointy jaw with her lips.

Seulgi released her groan as she felt her teeth biting her jaw. “I’m sleepy.”

Seungwan only hummed, continuing her attack as she kissed her way down from her jaw, going back at the warm column of her collarbone. Sucking the skin much harder before kissing it, knowing so well it was one of Seulgi’s sensitive parts.

“Fuck,” grunted Seulgi as her breath started to quickens, a reaction from the attack she received.

“Come on, Seulgi,” whispered Seungwan on top of her skin. “Wake yourself up, tiger.”

Seulgi slightly shivered as she felt her warm breath hitting her now overly sensitive collarbone, licking it using her wet muscle before kissing it roughly. That time, something snapped inside her brain.

Her fingers quickly found its way to Seungwan’s chin, tilting it up slightly as she brought her to a wild kiss. Tongues immediately wrestled against each other as they tried to explore the warm cavern of their mouths. Morning breath can be damned.

She felt her arms circling themselves on her neck, pulling her closer for the kiss as her fingers made their way to tangled themselves with the baby hair on her nape. Seulgi hovered her body on top of hers, putting her arms at the side of Seungwan’s head as her support. Trying to not crush the small body underneath her with her own weight.

“See? I told you,” chuckled Seungwan as Seulgi dipped her head on her collarbone, did the same thing as she did to her earlier. Sucking, biting, licking, and kissing gently the sensitive spot on her neck. “We can’t waste away a fine morning like this.”

Seulgi only released her deep grunt as she continued her ministrations. Trying to make the well-known red blemish to bloom at the milky, creamy neck of her wife. The mark that will show the small body underneath her was tied emotionally with herself.

Seungwan released her breathless gasp as she felt Seulgi’s naughty fingers toying with the peak of her breast. Massaging the supple and soft muscle, trying to untie the tension that was knotting inside. Pinching and twisting the peak that has hardened, playing it like it was some sort of a fun toy to be played with.

A strangled moan coming out from her swollen lips as her thigh touched her drenched, sensitive core. Grinding it against each other, trying to tease the boiled pit that has been fluttering inside of her. Making the hot lips underneath keep releasing the essence of pleasure.

“You are questioningly quite worked up this morning,” whispered Seulgi right above her lips. Can feel the friction that was made from the movement of her swollen one, tickling the full lips before tugging it playfully with her teeth. The body underneath her let out another moan from that action. “May I know why?”

Seungwan pulled her into a blazing kiss. Locking their mouths in a feverish wrestling as their lips getting into a battle of domination with one another. She can feel her fingers running its way downwards at the side of her body, holding her waist tightly that keeps jerking up to get more delicious friction as her damned thigh still moving itself against her core. Teasing her in a frustrating way by how slow paced it is. “Maybe if you move faster you will know why.”

A deep chuckle coming out from Seulgi’s mouth. She can feel the soft ramble of her chest from producing the sound against her. Tickling her chest fluttering like a butterfly perching themselves softly on the peak of her breast.

She didn’t know since when their bodies closed their gaps with one another. She doesn’t even feel the weight of the body above her crushing her like she was struggling to breathe. No, it feels like a warm blanket. A warm blanket that will always welcome you like you were coming back to home and always wrap you up in a perfect amount of warmth, calming all the brewing tension inside.

“Damn, Seungwan, you are leaking. Am I really affecting you that much?”

“Goddammit Seulgi, just put it in!”

“You are disturbing my sleep, sweetheart,” teased Seulgi as she pulled away her drenched thigh from the wet, blazing core. She let out a chuckle as Seungwan voiced out her frustration with a whine. Her waist jerked up stronger than earlier, making her hold on it tightens as her other hand massaging the supple muscle of her breast skilfully once again. She can feel her ragged breath hitting her sensitive lips, tasted hot as its sheathing itself on her skin. “So why should I?”

Seungwan chuckled as she ran her hand from her nape towards her neglected breast and played with it the same way Seulgi did to her earlier. A deep rumble coming out from her, making her movement on her soft muscle getting much bolder, feeling motivated. “Because I know you want it too.”

“You are the one who disturb me.”

“Then why were you relenting yourself to me?”

The mono-lid eyes blinked after the words dawned inside her mind, before letting out a soft chuckle and latching their lips once again. This time, she took her in a slow pace, enjoying the sensual music inside the opera that was playing inside their mind. Moving themselves like a piano playing a calm music to soothe down the raging emotion. “I can never win against you, can’t I?”

“You already win me,” whispered Seungwan as she ran her forefinger on its favourite spot, Seulgi’s pointy jaw. “I think that’s enough.”

Seulgi smiled as they pulled their lips into a lovely waltz again. Spilling the unsaid words that have been lingering and circling them the entire time with an action that they hope could reach one another’s heart. Blanketing them in a hug that feels like welcoming them for coming back to home.

Seungwan released her gasp between the kisses. Feeling the movement on her side as the hot palm of Seulgi running its way down towards the spot she needed her the most. Her waist unconsciously moved slightly like having a mind of their own. Can’t wait for the long digits to finally insert themselves inside the welcoming hole of hotness.

“I’m going to put it in now, okay?”

“Just put it in, goddammit! Stop talking!”

Seulgi released her beautiful laugh as she catches her lips softly, planting a soft but quick peck on top of it before moving down towards her neglected collarbone. As her sinful lips touched the sensitive part of her skin, she finally inserted her long digits inside her warm cavern that had been readying themselves for the penetration.

The soft gasp coming out from her mouth as her fingers automatically latch themselves with the thick hair of the woman on top of her as the result of the double attack and stimulation that she receives at the same time.

Her mind blanked out. Doesn’t know to focus on which movement as it keeps moving in the same beat and time. Her fingers will scrape her walls inside the same time her lips give the much amount of her sensitive skin column of her neck with open mouthed kisses.

Her fingers will touch the same spot inside of her that will always make her crazy as her teeth scraping the skin of her neck gently as it softly bites the same skin that she just kissed and pulling it like she was about to make her skin loose and calming down the tense muscle under the soft skin.

Her fingers will curl inside of her and scrape the velvety walls of her core with her blunt nails as her mouth sucking the same skin of her neck that has been stimulated feverishly. Wanting to make a familiar red graffiti and using her neck as the canvas for her to lay out the creativity of her lust.

Her fingers will pull out slightly from the slick cavern and nudges and roll her sensitive bundle of nerve using her thumb. Touching her slightly calloused palm to the outer walls of her wet lips as her mouth licked the skin that has been overly stimulated with every activity that she has done earlier. Calming down the skin that started to bloom its blemish.

And the movement keeps getting repeated. Resulting in her brain that is considered as one of the genius minds in her country got into a haywire and she can’t think of anything else besides the two movements. Her mind can’t even process a simple word as her mouth only spews out loud and breathless moans that are brewing inside of her throat.

So much for reacting to the ministrations.

Only two words she knew she can coherently let it out right, that has been residing for a while at the tip of her tongue. Begging for her to be unleashed and making an end to all of this hurricane that kept growing bigger and powerful inside of her. Fluttering herself like dozens of butterflies are flying inside. And her brain finally decided to unleash the words from her tongue.

“Seulgi, faster.”

And the effect is immediate. Her fingers quickly penetrated her drenched core once again with more force than earlier. Moving and curling her fingers inside with a slightly quicker tempo like she was about to make her reach the clouds faster than the scheduled time. Sucking her skin much vigorously like it was a drug that keeps making her addicted and just wanted to keep latching her lips into it so she could always get high and forgets everything that burdened her in the shoulders.

Her eyes can only see white as her back arched. The dam that has held back her pleasure for a while finally broke as it flowed outside of her body. Wetting the bed sheets underneath her as the fingers inside still keeping its movement that has slowed down. Helping her riding her pleasure and guilty orgasm and soothing the hypersensitive core.

Seulgi finally pulled out her wet fingers from her slick core. Her eyes wandered, trying to find something to dry her fingers when Seungwan wrapped her fingers on her wrist, bringing her hand up and did something that made her inside somersault like someone lit tons of fireworks in her heart.

She took her wet fingers inside her mouth. Licking every pad of her fingers that has the residue of her pleasure thoroughly while maintaining her gaze to be locked with her darkened ones. Clouded with immense lust that was brewing inside since the start of their escapade in the fine morning of Sunday.

The taller woman latches their lips together once Seungwan has cleaned her fingers with her tongue. Tasting her wife inside her sinful mouth as their tongue danced in a blazing tango. The movement that has been memorized and keeps it living at a spot inside their mind, making sure to never forget every step of it.

“Good morning,” rasped Seungwan softly, a bit breathless as she was still affected with the bliss she just experienced earlier.

Seulgi chuckled as she landed a peck on the tip of her nose before going back to her side of the bed. “Good morning,” whispered her, nudging both the tip of their noses softly. “Now let’s go back to sleep. I’m ti-“

Her words got cut off with another fierce kiss as the small body moved from her place to the top of her body. Kissing her jaw addictingly before moving her lips to the shell of her ear. “Do you think I was done with this yet, Kang Seulgi?”

Seulgi gulped. Oh God, it will take her quite a long time to go back to her comfortable sleep.

\---

Her eyes moved quickly, scanning the content inside the refrigerator to cook a breakfast for the both of them that morning. She made a mental note inside her head to ask Seulgi once she arrived back after her morning run to go to the supermarket today. Buying several things for them to survive in a month since the things inside the refrigerator and the cabinet of her kitchen has reduced.

Seungwan decided to make a simple omelette as she took out eggs, paprika, onion, and tomato from the refrigerator. After she washed the plant-based ingredients thoroughly, she took a wooden cutting board and a sharp knife. Meticulously dicing it with such precision.

One thing about her that not most people knew about, is her skill in cooking that almost can be passed as the skill that chefs mostly have. She didn’t take any cooking class since most of her life she just focused on teaching herself how to run the multinational empire that she currently leads.

She self-taught herself on how to cook since the earliest year of her middle school time, the moment she was moving out from the country for the first time and took education in North America. With the famous perfectionist side of her, combined with her genius mind, the self-taught cooking turned into obsession and hobbies and a way for her to relieve stress.

She always baked whenever she felt stressed out over something. And Seulgi was always happily munching the goods she just baked that night like a child who was given a lollipop for their good attitude throughout the night.

And somehow, the sight of Seulgi enjoying the things she just made somewhat has grown into a heart-warming sight. Unconsciously making her brain released a big amount of endorphin into her body. Fluttering her heart in a way a flower just bloomed for the first time.

She was mixing the egg mixture when she heard the familiar beeping sound of the lock of their door. Continued with a familiar voice of a greeting whenever she stepped inside their place. “I’m home!”

Seungwan just hummed from the greeting as her reply, focusing on the mixture for their breakfast. She heard familiar footsteps coming towards their kitchen. Shortly, she felt a presence looming right behind her. Somehow emanating her body heat to her own, transmitting it unconsciously. Calming her with the familiar warm feelings.

“What are you cooking?” asked Seulgi as she took a peek from her shoulder.

“Omelette,” answered her shortly as she lit up the stove with a low heat and put a stainless steel pan on top of it. She cut a thin slice from the block of butter and put it inside the slowly heated pan, letting it melt slowly.

Seulgi hummed as she walked towards the refrigerator. Seungwan was about to put the butter back to its rack when she saw the sight of Seulgi beside her for the first time that morning after she came back from her morning run.

The sweats that she produced because of the morning run she just did earlier glistens her face in a way that enchants her to focus on every bead. She decided to focus on her lips that were currently latching themselves at the bottle mouth and looked at one of the beads that was running down from the corner of her lips towards her jaw.

Continuing its small journey towards her neck who was doing a bobbing movement, as the cold water ran down inside her throat. Refreshing her from the excruciating morning jog.

The small bead decided to get lost much deeper as it passed her collarbone and went towards the valley of her breast, getting lost inside the black windbreaker that she usually wears whenever she was doing her run.

Her gaze moved up only to be greeted with a seductive smirk that she wore on her face. Noticing how Seungwan’s hungry gaze looked at her earlier. “Enjoying your morning view, Seungwan?”

“Shut up,” muttered Seungwan softly, focusing her gaze back towards the melted butter on top of her pan. Ignoring how her cheeks blatantly feels really warm right now as she poured the egg mixture on the pan.

“I really want to kiss you right now but I’m kind of sweaty.”

Seungwan frowned with disgust. “You stink. Go to bathe before you have your breakfast. Quick.”

Seulgi laughed as she closed their proximity. Quite close for Seungwan to feel the emanating warmth from her again, seeping its way into her skin. “But earlier you looked at me like you were going to ravish me wildly.”

“That’s just your imagination,” grumbled Seungwan as she tried so hard to not pry her gaze off from the eggs to the person beside her. Steeling her gaze even though the blush on her cheeks still betrays her by how Seulgi reacts from it as she hears a soft, amused chuckle coming out from her mouth.

She was about to shoo her off once again when she felt plump lips that she had remembered its shape inside her mind touching her cheek softly, before running away to save her life from her wrath that was about to blow now.

“YAH KANG SEULGI!”

Seulgi just let out a loud, boisterous laugh as she heard a click of the bathroom door, swallowing the annoying voice away. Preventing it to come out and going on its way towards the pair of her ears.

Seungwan sighed as she tried to calm down the erratic movement of her heartbeat. Too focused to even bother to wipe the wet mark from the kiss off from her cheek.

As she waited for the eggs to fully cook, she decided to grab two slices of bread and put it inside a toaster. She can hear a faint sound of water running from the shower in the background, alongside a loud, singing voice of someone having a concert inside the bathroom. Seungwan just snickered from Seulgi’s childish act, even though she slightly enjoyed her beautiful singing voice.

Seulgi is a talented person. A very talented one to be exact. She just doesn’t understand why she chose the path to continue the dynasty when the Kang family themselves is a pretty laid back family and didn’t force their kids to inherit and be an important person in the company.

The taller woman came out from their bedroom the same time as Seungwan put their breakfast on top of the dining table. Her eyes filled with mirth as she noticed the food she just finished making. “Oh? Omelette and toast?”

Seungwan hummed softly as she took out a bottle of orange juice from the refrigerator.

“Thank you, Seungwan-ah!”

The smaller woman grumbled softly from those words, trying to calm her heart who thought it was a nice idea to go back to its erratic mode and the blush that has started to spread on her cheeks once again. “Just eat your damned breakfast.”

Seulgi chuckled, knowing how her words affected her right now as she took a seat in one of the five seats across the dining table.

Yes, you didn’t misread. Five, because the other three women occasionally come over to their place for a sleepover or such sometimes. And both of them just can’t retaliate, especially if it was Sooyoung’s or Yerim’s plea to have a sleepover.

“Should I have a tattoo?”

Seungwan raised her eyebrow, taking a quick glance towards Seulgi before she focused it back to her toast. “A what now?”

“A tattoo!” exclaimed Seulgi with mirth. “It will be exciting, right? To have a permanent drawing in your body.”

Seungwan chuckled softly, replying to Seulgi’s words before taking her first bite on the toast. “Where do you plan to draw it?”

“My wrist! It will be visible and it’s just easy for me to stroke it every time I need some support to do something.” The wrinkle between her eyebrows shows up as Seulgi trying to come up with another idea. “And maybe in my torso, too. It’s quite interesting to have it in there.”

Seungwan hummed, finding the reason behind her wanting for something like a tattoo to be quite plausible. “What are you going to tattoo on your skin?”

This time, Seulgi chuckled light-heartedly. “Easy. You.”

The muscles inside her body decided to stop functioning after she let out those words from her mouth, including her tongue and her brain. But somehow her heart cheated its way as it's still moving normally, even though the pace has gone twice quicker than seconds ago.

“I mean, it’s just your name or your initial or your birth date, not a whole face or something,” chuckled Seulgi again, oblivious about the effect that she gave to Seungwan because of her words. “It will be too scary I guess.”

She realized something was weird as she didn’t hear anything coming out from the person in front of her. A frown showed up on her forehead as she tore away her gaze from her precious omelette towards Seungwan who is still in her malfunctioning state. Not to mention her face that somehow has changed into a deep colour of red.

“Seungwan-ah?”

Somehow her voice acted like a button that could restart everything in one push, making all the systems inside her body start to act normally again. Pulling her back to her conscience like nothing has happened. “Huh? Oh, yes.”

The frown on her forehead got deeper because of Seungwan’s weird response. “Are you okay? Is something wrong, Seungwan-ah?”

The woman in front of her let out a nervous laugh. “I’m okay. Nothing’s wrong. I’m completely fine.”

“Huh, okay,” muttered Seulgi softly as she went back to focus on her food.

Seungwan let out a relieved sigh softly, knowing that Seulgi didn’t notice her reaction earlier. She decided to change the conversation to another topic and bring up the mental note she made earlier this morning. “Do you have something to do today?”

Seulgi shook her head as she took a bite of her toast with the omelette on top of it. “No, I guess. Why?”

“Want to go to the supermarket? The refrigerator is quite empty now,” said Seungwan.

Seulgi halts her movement. “You want to go to the supermarket today?”

“Yes,” muttered Seungwan, a bit confused with her reaction. “That’s why I asked you, do you want to go to the supermarket with me?”

Seulgi blinked, eliciting a frown to bloom on her forehead. “Together? As in, with me?”

Seungwan snorted. “I can’t bring all the stuff by myself you know.”

The frown on her forehead got deeper as Seulgi just looked at her with a blank gaze and her mouth half-opened. Like her words is a literal shocking word that could shake the world and bring a greater chance for all. She was about to ask if there was something wrong when she beat her to it. “Of course! I would love to!”

The frown still plastered on her forehead. “Are you sure? It’s okay if you don’t want-“

Seulgi cut her once again. “Of course I want to! Why shouldn’t I?”

“Huh, okay,” muttered Seungwan, still confused with how the other woman reacted to her light-hearted offer.

Seulgi just sent her an awkward wide smile, trying to reassure her that she’s completely wanting to come with her to the supermarket and completely fine with it.

So much for a calm, Sunday morning.

\---

Her eyes fluttered open as the warm morning sunlight cascading down, encasing her in a soft orange blanket of light. Gleaming her bare shoulder that was peeking their way out from the thick blanket around her body in bronze.

She looked at the digital clock right on top of the nightstand beside her. 8 a.m. A soft grunt slipped out from her throat. Why can't she wake up late every Sunday? Always having the need to wake up early in the morning.

She let out a sigh. Maybe her body mechanism has fixed themselves with a regular time to start their daily work. And the limit for her to sleep late is always at 8 in the morning. She was about to leave the good and comfortable area of her bed as the hands that were circling on her naked waist tightening its hold.

The person behind her released a protested grunt. Deepening her face at the cosy place of her nape. “Go back to sleep, Seungwan, It’s still so early.”

Seungwan rolled her eyes as she put her palm on top of her hand that was still locked at her waist, trying to pry it off from her gently. “I want to make breakfast, Seulgi.”

Seulgi hummed against her nape, sending a soft buzz and a wave of her warm breath hitting her skin. “Do it later.”

The short-haired woman let out a soft sigh. “Come on now, sleepyhead. Let me wake up.”

Her nose scrunched in refusal as she let go the hold on her waist reluctantly, opening her eyes to see the naked glory of her wife stepping out from the warm cocoon of their bed. “Why do you need to wake up so early every day?”

“Don’t ask me,” sighed Seungwan as she picked up the discarded white shirt on the floor.

The cat-like eyes locked its gaze on every movement that she makes. The red marks and scratches on her back got covered with the white shirt as she lazily put it on her body. Hugging her comfortably as the end of the shirt barely covering her milky, naked thighs.

She realized that she was staring at her rather blatantly. And she knows that Seungwan knew she was currently staring at her as her mouth spilled out words while her fingers lazily buttoned the shirt. “I know you are staring, Seulgi.”

“The view is appealing,” shrugged Seulgi like it was nothing, still locking her gaze to the small body of her wife that was already covered with a thin material of her white shirt. Damn, she always looked so good when she was wearing her outfit. “I can’t help myself to not look.”

Seungwan just rolled her eyes from her response, stepping out of their bedroom as she let her legs bring her to the kitchen. She took several slices of bread and put it on top of a white plate. Take several jars of jam from the counter and put it beside the plates. She grabbed a butter knife from the knife display, using it to spread jam on top of the bread.

She was on her way to cover the one side of the second bread with jam when she felt a pair of familiar arms finding its way to encircle themselves on her waist. A head dipped themselves on the crook of her neck, planting soft kisses on the exposed skin. Didn’t bother to be covered with the shirt she was currently wearing now.

“Are you seriously naked right now?” sighed Seungwan. Can feeling her naked front quite clearly since her thin shirt that covered her didn’t really help with the soft pressure she can feel at her back.

The kiss ran up on her skin, from her collarbone towards her ear. “Why should I bother to wear something when we are going to throw away the clothes again later?” whispered Seulgi, planting a fleeting kiss on her ear before going its way back to the crook of her neck.

“That’s called basic decency, Seulgi,” stated Seungwan, even though there is no protest or objection inside her voice.

Seulgi chuckled. “No one is looking at my body beside you in our house, sweetheart. I just want to impress you.”

Seungwan raised her eyebrow as Seulgi giggled on her skin, still planting soft kisses on top of it. “I thought you are going to go back to sleep?”

“You weren’t there beside me,” gruntled Seulgi, deepening her face on the warm crook of her neck. “I can’t go to sleep without you by my side.”

“Clingy much?”

“I am always clingy to you, honey,” declared Seulgi softly as she landed a peck on her cheek, before putting her head on the previous position once again. “What are you doing?”

“Making breakfast, if that wasn’t obvious at first glance.”

A laugh coming out of her mouth. “Bread and a jam?”

Seungwan hummed as her hand tapped the palm on her stomach softly. “Go sit at the dining table. I will finish this in a bit.”

The arms around her waist tightens. “Why? I still want to hold you,” whined the owner of the said arms, still deepening her head on the comfortable crook of her neck.

“Don’t start, Seulgi.”

“Fine,” groaned Seulgi, reluctantly pulling her hold away from her waist, and started striding lazily towards the dining table.

Seungwan immediately finishes up spreading jam on top of the slices of bread that she prepares. Once she was done with it, she immediately brought it to the dining table, where Seulgi had waited for her.

Seulgi raised her eyebrow, curious by how the small woman cutting the bread in squares with different spreading inside of it. “That’s new.”

The short-haired woman only looked at her, who was stark naked sitting at her usual chair. “Move back slightly, Seulgi.”

This time, the frown removed the raised eyebrow from her forehead. “Why?”

“Just do it.”

Seulgi released her soft sigh as she moved the chair to the back slightly, igniting the familiar screeching sound from the friction at the floor. She was about to ask why again when suddenly, Seungwan seated herself on top of her naked thighs, straddling her comfortably. Naked front against clothed front. She can feel her naked heat touching the coldness of her thigh.

Her hands automatically palming her soft butt, trying to pull her closer and also fixing the way she sat on top of her. The hot palms of her ran its way up from her bottoms, touching the naked thighs that were placed right on each side of her body. The feeling of her clothed body meeting her naked front, and how her completely naked bottom part touched her naked thighs, alongside the slight friction coming from the flimsy shirt she wears. God, it made her crazy.

“What are you doing?” asked Seulgi, a bit breathless from the simple act. Her arms completely locked themselves around her waist, trying to hold her in place and didn’t slip away from her lap. Her eyes moved frantically, still a bit taken aback from the simple act as it found Seungwan’s completely normal gazes.

“Eating breakfast,” answered her nonchalantly, like the act that she did earlier wasn’t a big deal for the body under her.

“This wasn’t a normal way of eating breakfast.”

“Since when we were normal in the beginning,” snorted Seungwan as she twisted her body to take a piece of bread from the plate. Putting it inside her mouth in a most tantalizing way Seulgi has ever seen her doing it like that. How her tongue welcomed the soft bread in the most sexual way ever. Her brain decided to stop working when she watches that. “Let’s play a game, Seulgi.”

Seulgi blinked as she felt her arms circling on her neck. The hold that she has on her waist tightens automatically as her response. “A game?”

Seulgi’s inside quickly stirred in a familiar way as she saw the seductive smirk bloomed on her lips. “It’s a simple game actually. You just need to guess the taste of the jam inside the bread.”

Seulgi raised her eyebrow. “And what would I get if I was right with my guess?”

Her smirk widens. “You can pop out each one button of this shirt.”

The long-haired woman unconsciously gulped as she imagined the excruciating long time to be getting the naked view of Seungwan’s front. Looking at the poor buttons that she just wanted to rip it away to finally get her grand prize. “What if I fail?” breathed out her.

Her fingers touched her chin softly as she brought up her gaze back to her teasing eyes, knowing so damn well she got her in-between her fingers. “Then you didn’t get anything.”

Her jaw tightens. Now, she definitely can’t slack off with this game. There are so many things on the stake right now if she failed to guess what was inside the damned bread. “Start the game then.”

Seungwan giggled as she rotated her body slightly to get the slice of bread. “As you wish.”

Seulgi was expecting her lips to meet the soft surface of a bread, but what she gets is something that she didn’t expect at all. Seungwan put the slice of the bread inside of her mouth, chewing it slightly before pulling her to lock their lips together.

Her cat-like eyes widen as the result of the ministrations. Her arms were still circling her waist tightening its hold. She can feel her tongue licking on her bottom lips, asking for her permission to open her mouth. Seulgi granted the wish as she let her eyes closed, enjoying the kiss that quickly escalated into their wild tango.

She can feel the bread passing from her mouth to her warm cavern through the kiss. Her tongue immediately accepted it like they were just passing something so confidential and no one should know about it. After the bread had safely reached its place inside her mouth, Seungwan immediately pulled back, breaking their kiss.

Seulgi blinked in haze, still didn’t catch the whole situation that was currently happening between them. She locked her eyes on Seungwan’s blazing one, sucking her deep inside the darkness of her orbs. She can feel her warm breath hitting her slightly swollen lips. And she knows there are currently her infamous sly smirk plastered on her lips.

Seulgi chewed the bread inside of her mouth softly, trying to guess the taste with her palate. Her mind worked so hard to not stop working as lust began clouding them. “Strawberry?” muttered her softly.

Her smirk grew wider. “Bingo.” The arms around her neck untangles as her naughty fingers open the first button in such a slow, torturing way for her. Once the button successfully opened, the sight of her smooth chest with a slight peek from her breasts greeted Seulgi.

“How did you come up with this game?” asked Seulgi, breathless from all the action. She can feel her thigh starting to get slightly slick as the hot core of the woman above her started to react from all the ministrations.

“Let’s keep that as a secret,” uttered Seungwan seductively as she winked her eye. “Now, are you ready for round two?”

Seulgi can only nod from her question as Seungwan took another piece of bread. Once again putting and chewing it slightly inside her mouth first before engaging them in another lip-locking battle. This time, Seulgi kissed her hard. Didn’t hold back as her lust was raging inside of her. She tugged on her bottom lip, wanting her to open her mouth as her tongue was dying to explore inside the warm column.

She can feel Seungwan’s chuckled lightly before granting her wishes. Her tongue immediately pierced its way inside once she opened her mouth, locking them in a heated battle as one of them didn’t want to back down from this at all. The lump of bread suddenly being pushed inside her mouth. Ah, she forgot that she needs to guess the jam inside the bread.

As her mouth safely accepted the bread that was being pushed inside, Seungwan immediately pulled back from their heated kiss as her job was done. Seulgi leaned forward, reflexively trying to chase the lips that were breaking their connection away. She can feel her chuckles from her swollen lips as her throat released a displeased grunt.

“Calm down, tiger. We are still in round two,” giggled Seungwan as she nudges the tip of their noses softly.

Seulgi gruntled. “What a way to cock blocking me.”

Seungwan just let out her loud laugh from her remarks.

The woman chewed the bread inside her mouth, once again carefully trying the jam inside the bread. Her mind racking harder this time, trying to pinpoint the right answer. “Peach?”

Her hands untangled themselves from her neck again. Her heart cheered at the action. “Bingo,” breathed out Seungwan as she opened the second button, still with the same pace as the first one.

This time, she can see the soft flesh of her breasts peeking out shyly from her shirt. Begging for her to start touching it and showering it with kisses. Tattooing it with the familiar red marks. She licked her lips unintentionally from the sight.

Familiar fingers touched her chin, bringing her gaze up again. “My eyes are up here, sweetheart. Not there.”

Seulgi just flashed her an innocent grin, eliciting her to respond with rolling eyes. She took another slice of bread and put it inside her mouth. She didn’t wait for Seungwan to pull her into the kiss as she quickly leaned forward to capture the plump, red lips that had grown swollen from the previous action.

She released a soft gasp as she can feel Seungwan grinding her thigh with her drenched core. Her other hand dangerously grabbing her naked side. The blunt nail of her thumb grazing shyly against the flesh of her breast. Wanting to ignite the lust that has been raging inside her more. Her other hand still holds her nape strongly, lacing her fingers against the thickness of her hair. Keeping her close for their waltz.

Seungwan pulled back again once she successfully passed the lump bread inside her mouth. Seulgi released a soft sigh. “Do you really need to do it this way?”

This time, a soft smile bloomed on her face. “It wasn’t fun if we did it in the most boring way.”

“True,” uttered Seulgi softly, trying to taste the jam inside the brain. Her mind worked quite slow this time as she found it hard to guess the taste. “Apricot?”

The tip of their noses nudges each other softly once again. “Bingo,” muttered Seungwan as she opened another button of her shirt. This time revealing the upper part of her abs that Seulgi loves to kiss just to feel the muscles underneath the soft skin flexing because of her ministration.

“I didn’t know we had this much jam in our stock.”

“You were just too lazy to check the counter then. We have a lot of jams to be able to do this interesting game.”

Seulgi snorted. “Interesting game.”

Seungwan laughed as she heard the petty note inside her voice, calmly putting another piece of bread inside her mouth and started their waltz again. This time, they took their time to pass the lump. Focusing more on the rhythmic dance of their lips and beautiful tango of their tongue. Calmly exploring their sweet warm cavern, the result from all the jams that they have put inside their mouth.

She gave her another peck on the lips before pulling back from the kiss. Focusing her clouded gaze on Seulgi’s swollen lips and the movement of her pointy jaw as she chewed the slice of bread slowly. Her palate trying to recognize the taste of the jam inside. “Orange?”

Seungwan kissed her jaw softly, biting it teasingly as she elicited a deep groan coming out from the woman in front of her. Who was already sexually frustrated with all the engaging and tantalizing action that they did. “Bingo.”

Seulgi looked at the movement of her fingers opening the first button of the last two, exposing her beautifully sculpted midriff. Her mouth unknowingly released a soft sigh as she saw the muscle flexed a bit, a reaction that was caused by her piercing, burning gaze. Her orbs moved downwards, looking at the final button. Agonizingly covering the smooth skin of her pubic with the flimsy material of her thin shirt.

“Ready for the last one?” asked Seungwan as she tilted her gaze to her eyes, also blazing with the same passion and lust as her.

“Bring it on.”

Once Seungwan put the last piece of bread inside her mouth, they quickly engaged their lips in a tight battle of lip-locking. Seulgi’s naughty hand sneakily finds its way to touch her naked skin. She can feel Seungwan gasp as her reaction from the hot palm touching her cold, naked side. She did the same thing that Seungwan did to her earlier, grazing the blunt nail of her thumb against the soft muscle of her breast.

The kiss grew fiercer because of her action. She can feel her palms grabbing the sides of her head, keeping her as close as possible and making sure that their lips are still touching each other. As the last lump of bread successfully transferred to her mouth, Seungwan bit her bottom lip playfully and tugged it as she broke the kiss.

“You were cheating earlier,” muttered Seungwan breathlessly as she locked her gaze to her lips.

“You didn’t say anything about doing it earlier,” shrugged Seulgi as her palate and her mind worked really hard to pinpoint the exact flavour of the last jam. “Pineapple?”

A wide smile bloomed on Seungwan’s face as she opened the agonizing last button. “Bingo.”

Time seemed to move excruciatingly slowly as the thin material finally uncovered the flawless, smooth skin of her pubic. Touching against her naked thigh as she can see the transparent essence of excitement running down from her core to her blazing skin. Making a line of pleasure, tattooing her thigh temporarily with the wet pattern.

“Let me give you a bonus prize.”

Seulgi teared her gaze painfully from the beautiful view of her thigh to her dilated orbs, hazy with lust. “A bonus prize?”

Seungwan nodded. “You can do whatever you want. But,” she stopped her sentence as she circled her arms against her neck, teasingly grinding her hips against her thigh as she leaned forward towards her ear, “you can’t throw the shirt off from my body.”

She raised her eyebrow as her cat-like eyes locked its gaze back towards her orbs. “Anything?”

“Anything.”

Seulgi hummed softly. “Can you please give me a jar of pineapple jam and a butter knife?”

Seungwan raised her eyebrow curiously, turning her body to take the jar and the knife for her. Seulgi took it wholeheartedly, swiftly opening the cap of the jar. “What are you doing?”

“You said I can do anything I want, right?”

She can hear a soft hum as she replies from her question.

Seulgi grinned. “Then I can do this.”

Seungwan’s eyes darken as she felt the cold jam and the cold knife touch her jaw, spreading it down through her neck towards the valley of her breast. She can only manage to look at Seulgi who did it like it was nothing serious. “What is this?”

“This is what it looks like to you, Seungwan,” Seulgi grins as she spreads the jam to the peak of her breasts, making sure to cover it with a thick layer of sweet pineapple jam.

Seungwan needs to bite her lip to prevent her letting out a loud moan because the effect of spreading jam on her hot skin is a bit too much for her to handle.

She put the jar back on top of the table, and didn't care if she already closed the lid right or not as her eyes quickly focused on the jam under her jaw. “Now, let me enjoy my full-course breakfast.”

A breathless moan released out from her throat as Seulgi’s maddening lips touched her jaw, voraciously at the place where the jam had spread. The odd sensation of the cold, sticky jam against her skin with the combination of the sinful, hot tongue of Seulgi that licked the thick substance in such an alluring way, easily making her brain stop working.

Seungwan can only tangle her fingers against the thick locks of her hair as her mouth moves downward in a slow, excruciating way. Enjoying the taste of sweetness with a hint of sour from the jam, mixed with the sensation of her smooth skin. Sucking and licking it, relishing on the sweet sensation as it keeps popping inside her mouth.

Her abandoned hot palm touched her cold calf, agonizingly started to move its way up. Following the line of her legs as her fingers fleetingly touch the blazing skin as her mouth keeps busy licking the sticky jam located on her sternum. Seungwan can only scream from the double invasion on her body, breathing out one name that her tongue has remembered how to form. “Seulgi!”

The blunt nails of her fingers grazing against her thigh teasingly, close enough to reach the hotness cave of her core. The short-haired woman unknowingly started to jerk her hips, grinding her core against the strong thigh underneath. In dire to get the wanted friction to happen inside the waiting hot lips.

Her teeth clashed in frustration. “Fucking hell, Seulgi. Stop teasing me!”

Seulgi held her with her other abandoned palm as she tried to stop the jerking movement of her hips. “Calm down, sweetheart. I’m still stuck at my appetiser,” chuckled Seulgi softly against the skin of the down part of her sternum.

Seungwan groaned in frustration. “I have never seen you eat an appetiser this freaking slow.”

“Then you were just experiencing your first one,” said Seulgi softly as she continued licking the jam and sucking her skin off.

The blonde jerked her hips unconsciously as she felt her blunt fingers touching her pubic slightly, wanting to get the friction that she has longed for since the beginning of their rendezvous. She threw her head to the back, feeling overwhelmed with all the warming up and the teasing.

Seulgi kissed the soft skin under her jaw. “Ready for the main course, Ms Son?”

Seungwan moaned from the formality used to call her name. “Just fucking shut your mouth and do it!”

The raven released a soft laugh before latching her lips against the peak of her breast, doing it the same time as she plunges her fingers inside the wet core that has been waiting for her. Her ears were welcomed with the beautiful voice of her moan as she started to lick and suck the jam off from her breast. Scraping her blunt nails against the velvety walls, curling it as she tried to reach the deepest part of the hole.

Seungwan tightening her hold on her head, pulling her deeper to her chest as she kept doing the ministrations that were about to blow her minds away in seconds. She can feel her wet muscle licking the sensitive pebble of her peak before sucking it strong. Her long fingers were moving frantically inside of her, while her thumb rolled her sensitive clit gently. Absolutely didn’t help the situation that she was currently in.

It didn’t need the blonde long enough for her to finally get close to reach her peak. Her hips moved perfectly with the movement of the fingers inside her. Touching her most sensitive spot that was deep inside and could trigger the dam of pleasure to be broken in one easy flick.

Seulgi’s mouth, already latched to the other peak, also did the same thing as the first one. Except this time, the ministration grew more intense. She knows that Seungwan is close to reaching her peak, and she’s trying to help her to reach it faster.

Seungwan threw her head back as her eyes filled with white, screaming the name of the woman under her as she released her satisfying pleasure. Her hips no longer bucking, didn’t have any energy left to do it. The fingers inside her drenched core happily helped her ride the wild orgasm that she currently experienced. Moving slowly, trying to soothe down the sensitive walls with fluttering touches.

Seulgi released her nipple out from her mouth. She can see the strands of saliva connected against her lips and her breast, an obvious proof of her previous action. The woman above her decided to connect their sweaty foreheads against each other. Trying to catch their erratic breath that was caused by the wild dance they just did.

The raven pulled her fingers out from the sensitive hole carefully. She can hear Seungwan’s low moan as her reaction from her action. Her cat-like eyes looked at her drenched fingers that were wet from her pleasure, before deciding to put it inside her mouth. Licking all the sticky, satisfactory pleasure off from her fingers. Seungwan gasped softly as her dark brown orbs watched every action with her utmost focus.

“Is that your dessert?” asked Seungwan breathlessly. Still eyeing how her lips swallowing her fingers with such gusto, didn’t let anything go to waste.

Seulgi popped out her fingers with a pop. “Now I know why you love to pull this kind of thing.”

Seungwan chuckled tiredly as she pulled Seulgi into a lazy kiss. Tasting the residue of herself that was still inside her mouth. Seulgi gladly helped as she thrust her tongue inside her mouth, engaging themselves inside the beautiful orchestra that they were performing together inside the opera of their mouth.

“How do I see our dining table in a normal way now after this thing?” groaned Seulgi after the both of them pulling back from the kiss.

“I know you can,” laughed Seungwan softly as she planted a soft peck on her lips.

Seulgi sighed as she leaned forward to kiss her sternum softly. “I’m sorry to make your body sticky like this.”

“Shall we go take a bath now?”

Her eyes darkened from those words alone, especially at the mention of ‘we’. She pulled back, finding Seungwan sensually biting her lower lip with innocence filling her expression. Seulgi smirked from that scenery. “With my pleasure, my lady.”

Seungwan tightening her arms that were circling on her neck as Seulgi prepped her legs to be wrapped on her waist. She kissed the point of her nose playfully before blooming her smirk. “Show us the way then, tiger.”

\---

Seungwan bit her bottom lip anxiously as she waited for the person on the other line to pick up the call. She released a relieved sigh as the person finally picked up the phone. “What?”

“What took you so long to pick up the call, Yerim?”

“I don’t know, Seungwan. This is Sunday. Maybe I’m still sleeping at this hour,” bites Yerim back from the other line. “This better be important.”

The older woman released a deep sigh. “Seulgi got herself a fever this morning.”

“So?”

“What should I do?”

“Seriously, Seungwan? You disturb my morning just to tell me that Seulgi-unnie got a fever?”

“I’m panicked, okay?! Her body temperature is so high earlier-“ Seungwan frowned as she heard another woman’s voice from the other line. “Did you just sleep with a random woman again?”

“Yeah,” answered Yerim nonchalantly. “Why? Are you jealous?”

“That is the last thing I will do in my life,” deadpanned Seungwan. “And stop sleeping with random women, Yerim! What if-“

“I know you didn’t call just to lecture me with my lifestyle, Seungwan,” scoffed Yerim. “And I know what I’m doing.”

“Fine. So what should I do?”

“Cook her a warm food, preferably a soup. Give her meds, maybe paracetamol if you have one. Put a damp and warm cloth on her forehead to compress her. Check her temperature again in the afternoon to see if it's already going lower yet or not,” explained Yerim in one breath. “Pretty simple, right?”

“Okay,” breathed out Seungwan. “Thanks for the help, Yerim.”

“Yeah. Okay, I need to go now. Still have my unfinished business from last night. Goodbye, Seungwan. I hope your beloved wife will be better in the afternoon. See you.”

Seungwan scrunched her face in disgust from Yerim’s goodbye bid. She released a sigh as she looked towards the closed door of their bedroom, where Seulgi was still asleep inside.

So much from staying outside the balcony without a thick jacket on a cold night.

Her mind decided to recall the event earlier when she found out that Seulgi was burning with fever. How she immediately scolded her for pulling an unneeded action last night that caused her to lay on top of the bed, curled up inside their thick blanket.

Barely can open her eyes to see the world. She still can feel the heat of her forehead when she touches it with her palm. It was blazing, like a fire was lightened up under the skin, heating it like someone was about to cook something on top of it.

“I told you to wear a thick jacket last night!”

“I’m sorry, okay? It was unintended.”

Seungwan released a deep sigh from the earlier conversation between her and Seulgi. She decided to make her a warm sujebi as her breakfast before forcing her to swallow a tablet of paracetamol.

The small woman opened the door of their bedroom carefully as she brought a tray of breakfast for the sick person who is still sleeping on the bed. Her face was red from fever and she breathed quite quickly than her normal place. Seungwan’s face quickly frowned in worry.

She put the tray on top of the nightstand before lightly tapping the warm body that was covered with a blanket to wake her up. “Seulgi-ah.”

Seulgi was barely able to fully open her eyes as she moved her head towards her right, looking at Seungwan beside her. “Seungwan-ah? What time is it?”

“Nine,” answered Seungwan as she circled her arm carefully on her feverish body. “Let’s eat breakfast first, okay? After that, you can go back to sleep.”

Seulgi hummed tiredly as she sat herself on the bed, being helped by Seungwan, and leaned back on the headboard. “What are you making?”

“Sujebi,” answered Seungwan as she seated herself on the small seat that she usually used to wear her make-up.

The older woman smiled softly. “It smells nice.”

“Glad you can smell it,” muttered Seungwan as she blew the sujebi on the spoon softly, cooling it down first before giving it to the woman in front of her. “Be careful. It’s still quite hot.”

Seulgi frowned. “You feed me?”

Seungwan rolled her eyes. “Just eat it. Quick.”

A tired smile bloomed on the raven’s lips as she opened her mouth to eat the sujebi. “It’s tasted really good,” she moaned.

The blonde woman chose to focus on the bowl filled with sujebi as she tried so hard to not let Seulgi see the blush on her cheeks. “Then you can finish this, right?”

Seulgi chuckled weakly, obviously noticing the blush that was blooming on her cheeks. “I will try.”

The small woman only hummed as she fed her another spoon of sujebi. “Seriously, what were you thinking last night for pulling that stunt?” sighed Seungwan. “Drinking at the open balcony with only your thin t-shirt to protect you from the night wind.”

“I just feel like it,” shrugged Seulgi lightly.

“It’s cold, Seulgi. At least wear a jacket or something.”

Seulgi just flashed her a wide grin. “I didn’t feel like coming back inside last night just to take my jacket.”

Seungwan sent her the infamous cold glare. “Might as well you didn’t come inside for the rest of the night and just sleep outside.”

She let out a small wince as her reaction. “I’m sorry, okay?” pleaded Seulgi softly.

She only got a soft sigh as the reply from the blonde. “Try to not do that again.”

Seulgi nodded with her wide grin still plastered on her face. Seungwan shook her head softly from the act as she fed her another spoon of warm sujebi. After the older woman by eleven days finished eating her breakfast, she only managed to eat half of the bowl by the way, she quickly drank the paracetamol that Seungwan had prepared for her.

Seungwan draped the warm, wet cloth on her forehead gently once she was back to laying down on top of the bed. “Go to sleep, okay? You need lots of rest now. I will be back to change the compress later,” explained her softly as she patted the thick blanket on her chest tenderly.

She was about to leave the bedroom when Seulgi grasped her wrist softly. “Stay with me in here.”

“Seul-“

“Please.”

A sigh came out from her mouth softly. “Let me grab new clothes for you first.”

“Promise me you will stay after that?”

“Yes, Seulgi. I will stay.”

Seulgi finally let go of her wrist, watching her walk inside their walk-in closet. Trying to find fresh new clothes for her. She decided to sit herself up, casting aside the damp cloth on her forehead and opening her pyjama which were already in its damp condition because of her sweat.

Seungwan put the fresh clothes right on top of her lap as she was just done throwing away the pyjama off from her body. “I don’t need to help you wearing that, do I?”

“Why? You want to touch me?” teased Seulgi playfully as she took the new clothes, a long-sleeve t-shirt. Warm enough for her to sleep too.

Seungwan just rolled her eyes from that teasing, ignoring Seulgi’s loud laugh as she went towards her side of the bed, after tucking her back to laying down on the bed and putting the warm damp cloth on her forehead again.

She raised her eyebrow as she looked at Seulgi who opened her arms widely. “Hug me.”

“Seulgi, you are sick.”

“So?”

“What if I got contracted with the fever?”

“Seungwan, this is just a fever, not flu. And people said that body heat is the perfect thing to lower the temperature of someone’s fever.”

Seungwan only raised her eyebrow more, didn’t want to know where she got that kind of information, “And there is a compress on your forehead.”

Seulgi shrugged. “A side hug is fine.”

The short-haired woman sighed. “Lay down your hand, then,”

The long-haired woman grinned as she laid down her left arm whole-heartedly, willing for it to be used as Seungwan’s personal pillow. She can feel her putting her head on her shoulder, tucking her face inside the warm column of her collarbone. Seulgi quickly put her left palm on her shoulder as she felt her arms encircled themselves on her waist. “This is nice,” muttered Seulgi softly.

Seungwan hummed, inhaling her addicting scent softly. “You are so warm,” muttered her against her skin.

Seulgi let out a chuckle. “Should I stay sick from now on?”

The pinch on her side is her only answer from that question. Seulgi slipped out her giggle from her mouth before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. “Go to sleep, Seulgi. You need to rest.”

She can feel her soft hum vibrating softly on her skin. “Thank you for taking care of me today, Seungwan-ah,” muttered her drowsily as she closed her eyes, on her way to the dreamland.

Seungwan smiled softly from her words. “Get well soon and fast, okay?” whispered Seungwan as she kissed the skin of her neck softly, deciding to also join her wife to go to the beautiful dreamland.

\---

Did Seulgi ever tell you how magnificent Son Seungwan is in the morning? She did? Well, let her tell us again.

How her smooth, fair skin was enveloped by the soft morning light, cascading down from the window behind them. Lightening up the parts of her that were too perfect for someone to have. But Seungwan, she’s the perfect person for it.

How her skin glows in a beautiful warm bronze colour. Her dark brown eyes changed into a lighter one because of the light, making her can see the beautiful orbs that always managed to suck her in whenever she put her focus into it.

How her blonde hair glittering in such a wonderful way, like thousand stars residing themselves on the soft locks of her hair. Her nose was sculpted so perfectly by God she thought she was looking at an angel by how out-of-this-world her feature is.

How the deep part of her collarbone just looked so inviting, like they were begging her to just suck and kiss and give her utmost attention to the soft, sensitive skin. How her neck stretched so beautifully, making the marks she just made on top of the fair skin last night as the spotlight.

Seulgi locked her eyes to her wife beside her, who was laying down alongside her on top of the bed, using her arm as her personal pillow. She put her arm on top of her naked waist, lazily hugging her. Legs tangled themselves against each other underneath the thick blanket that covers them to be seen by the morning light.

She can feel her thumb rubbing the skin of her forehead softly, humming a sweet song softly that Seulgi hasn't known the title of yet.

“You were working too hard,” whispered Seungwan softly as her thumb kept grazing against her forehead.

“Am I?” asked Seulgi tenderly. “How do you know?”

“The wrinkles on your forehead. You always have this wrinkle on your forehead whenever you are too focused with your work,” grunted Seungwan as she pushed her thumb slightly, trying to erase the soft line on her forehead. “Keep that up and these lines will be formed faster than when it should be.”

Seulgi chuckled softly. “Will you still love me the same even when I look older than I should?” She released a loud laugh as Seungwan replied to her question with a loud snort.

The thumb continued its journey to her eyebrows. “I like your eyebrows,” muttered her softly.

She raised the said eyebrow slightly, feeling amused with her statement. Seungwan is a random person, and that side of her always got intensified on Sunday morning. “You do? Why?”

“It’s soft, and tidy,” sighed Seungwan, moving her thumb towards her eyelids this time. “I love your eyelids too. It’s natural, and beautiful. And the skin feels so soft on my skin. And it just screams you.”

The mono-lid eyes woman let out a soft chuckle from her statement. “What about my eyes?”

The blonde went silent for a little while. Locking her dark brown orbs against Seulgi’s, she feels like she was trying to see the deepest part of her that she rarely shows to everyone. “It’s cool.”

The corner of her lips going upwards. “Cool?”

She decided to not tease her more when she noticed a light blush showing up on her squishy, puffy cheeks. Suppressing the want to just leaned in and kissed the fluffy skin softly. Her thumb moved again to the bridge of her nose, slowly stroking the strong bones that were covered with a soft skin. “You have a really strong structure on your nose.”

“Am I?”

Seungwan hummed as she pushed the tip of her nose softly. “And you have heart-shaped nostrils.”

Seulgi chuckled softly from that exclamation. “How do you know I have heart-shaped nostrils?”

“It’s quite obvious. You can see it clearly from here.”

“Damn. Sucks to be me since I can barely see it.”

She let out a chuckle as her answer as she moved her thumb again, touching her lips this time. Stroking it gently, feeling the plump and soft flesh that could make her gone wild whenever it was touching her body everywhere. Seeing how the red flesh went a bit paler as she slightly pulled it using her finger. “Your lips.”

“What about it?” whispered Seulgi as she kissed the thumb on top of her lips.

“It’s beautifully crafted,” uttered Seungwan, still feeling the flesh against her finger. “I think God decided to do something when He was creating you.”

“Is it really that perfect?”

Seungwan looked at her wondering orbs, locking her gaze into it. Didn’t want to go anywhere else as she answered her question with certainty inside her voice. “Everything about you is perfect.”

Seulgi, as fast as the cheetah running towards its prey, quickly leaned in to capture her lips with her own. Worshipping it softly as she was sending prayers to the God from her heart, hoping that Seungwan could feel every feeling that she poured down to the kiss alone.

Her hand cupped her cheek, stroking the soft and squishy muscle using her thumb. Their naked front clashing against each other, blanketing them in a comfortable warmth they already feel intimate with. She can feel her palm grabbing her nape gently, pulling her closer as her fingers play with her baby hair that rests gently on top of the skin of it gently.

Seulgi planted a long kiss on her forehead. Continuing her journey to kiss both of her eyelids. She can hear Seungwan smiled from her action when she kissed the bridge of her nose with a fluttering kiss. Before ending it up with a sweet kiss on top of her lips. Locking the unsaid promise and confessions that the both of them could hear as clear as the blue sky.

They connected their forehead after breaking the sweet morning kiss. Feeling warm breath hitting their lips that was still tingling from the sensation of the kiss. Nudging the tip of their noses gently as their eyes can’t go anywhere beside looking at the dark pool inside each other’s warm gaze.

Seulgi moved her head to the palm that was cupping her cheek, kissing the inner palm as her bigger one holding it with such compassion, afraid to make it crumble within her own hold. Her fingers laced themselves on hers, making them tangle as their hands connected and never have the second thought of ever letting go. “I love you,” confessed Seulgi.

Seungwan pulled their tangled hand towards her lips, kissing the wedding ring that encircled her ring finger softly. Her way of saying the unsaid words that Seulgi knows by heart and carving it inside her mind so she will always remember it.

After all, it’s the only thing that she’s all needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you have it. a glimpse of what they usually do in their daily lives. i made this as a compilation because i dont think it will fit really much if i put each of them as a lone chapter, so that's why i'm compiling it. so what do you think about this chapter? please, let me know in the comment! i can't wait to know about what you think about them!
> 
> P.S.: in some parts of this chapter, there are bits of something in their past that is quite necessary for their relationship. try to find it yourself ;)
> 
> anyway, i kind of want to tell you that i dont know if i can update this regularly in the near future since now i'm already starting my internship so of course i will be quite busy in the mean time. i hope i still can update this regularly every monday for all of you. see you in the next chapter!


	8. just lay your body beside me

Seulgi let out a soft whistle of her favourite song as she took a black sleeveless vest from their walk-in closet, wearing it on top of her white crisp shirt, finishing it off with a self-custom blazer that she ordered from a high-class couturier in Paris.

Seungwan winced as she felt a familiar pang from her head. The woman hastily opened up her nightstand rack, trying to find the medicine that she always drank whenever the attack came. She let out a frustrated sigh as she found the content inside the small, transparent tube is zero.

She forgot to refill her most important medicine.

The raven frowned as she found Seungwan sitting stiffly on top of her side of the bed, holding the nightstand beside her. Her eyes were closed, focusing on taking her breath as slow and as gentle as possible.

The frown on her forehead got deeper as she noticed a tired look showed up from her gaze once she opened her eyes. “Seungwan-ah? Are you okay?” asked Seulgi filled with worry.

“I’m fine,” sighed Seungwan softly, sounding like she was suppressing whatever was hurting her right now.

“Are you sure?” asked Seulgi once again, helping the small woman to stand up slowly. “You look pale.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” stated Seungwan a bit drowsily. Seulgi was about to ask her once again when her wife raised her finger, a sign for her to stop asking and believe in her that she is indeed okay. She let out a forced sigh, choosing to believe her decision as they left their place together, before Seulgi made sure that Seungwan didn’t go to her office alone as she was being picked up by their personal chauffeur.

Seulgi can’t seem to take her mind off from the blonde woman even when she was having an important meeting with her board of directors. Joohyun noticed the empty gaze and a deep frown that was blooming on her forehead, the sign that her soul and mind wasn’t inside the rectangular room filled with tension and important business talks.

“Hey,” whispered Joohyun as she tapped her shoulder rather strongly, trying to awaken her from whatever it is that was making her stuck inside her mind and shutting off her surroundings. Didn’t want to disturb the director who was currently talking about the plan he’s going to do with his subordinates. “I need you to focus on the meeting, Seulgi.”

Seulgi blinked, seeming like she was just taken back to the place where she was in reality. “Ah, yes, of course. Thanks, unnie.”

Joohyun frowned from the reply. Seulgi never called her with ‘unnie’ when they are still in working time. Something important must happen earlier. “Is there something wrong?”

Seulgi flashed her a small smile, shaking her head softly. “Nothing. Everything is fine.”

Joohyun swore she could hear a small whisper of ‘I hope so’ coming out from the woman beside her, but she decided to just shrug it off and put her focus back towards the meeting.

“Let’s take a break for 30 minutes. We will continue the meeting after the break.”

“Yes, Ms Kang.”

Several missed calls filled her notification as Joohyun turned on her phone. And it’s all coming from the same person, her girlfriend. A frown bloomed on the soft features of her forehead. She was about to call her back when Sooyoung decided to be faster than her.

“Hel-“

“Why the fuck did you just answered my calls now?!”

The frown turned into annoyance. “I have an important meeting earlier, Sooyoung. Why-“

Sooyoung stopped her in a dead track when Joohyun was ready to give her a rant filled with protest. Words after words that come out from her mouth just making all the sentences that she knows inside her mind lost in the darkest abyss of her brain.

Now she understands why.

“Who just called you earlier?” asked Seulgi when she saw Joohyun stepped inside her room. The wrinkle between her eyebrows showed up when she noticed the pensive looks that her secretary wore. “Joohyun?”

“That was Sooyoung who called.”

Seulgi unconsciously straightens her back when she hears the emptiness and shock inside her voice. Dread started running all over her body, trying to make herself ready with whatever Joohyun was going to tell her. “What did she say?”

Joohyun gulped before whispering the words that Sooyoung had told her earlier. “Ms Son has been admitted to the hospital-“

The CEO didn’t need to listen to the rest of her sentence as she quickly shot up from her seat, grabbing her blazer that she hangs on the hanger pole. “Take over the rest of the meeting. Just tell them that I got something or whatever it is that you can make the reason to be believable enough.”

Joohyun nodded as Seulgi hastily left her own room, before she stopped her mid-track. “Seulgi?”

Seulgi looked at her with panic in her eyes. Her breath has turned into a ragged one. “Yes?”

She sent her a small smile that she hopes could strengthen her best friend. “Be careful on your way, okay?”

“I will, unnie. Thank you.”

\---

The tall woman opened the main door of the hospital with such force. Her eyes were frantic, trying to spot the place where the hospital placed every information in it. Once her cat-like eyes found it, her legs immediately ran to the place.

“I’m looking for a patient named Son Seungwan,” stated Seulgi in a quick ramble, trying to catch her breath from the little running and the speeding on the road with her car earlier.

“What’s your name?” asked the nurse, focusing her gaze on the computer in front of her.

“Seulgi. Kang Seulgi.”

The nurse frowned. “I’m so sorry, Ms Kang. Ms Son is currently in intensive care under Dr Kim Yerim in the ER, and only the family or someone related to her could visit her right now. And you are not on the list.”

“What?”

“Let her in. She is someone related to her. Oh, and Dr Kim already moved her to the VVIP room. I was told by her to tell you this, since that woman said she was too freaking busy or something.”

The nurse nodded her head from the information as Seulgi whipped her head to the left, towards the source of the voice. “Sooyoung?”

Sooyoung tilted her head, telling her to come towards the west alley. “Follow me, unnie.”

They walk through the alley towards Seungwan’s room filled with silence. Tons of questions swimming inside her thoughts. What is happening with her wife? Why this morning she looked so weird and pale?

Why does she feel like she didn’t know anything about Seungwan at all?

“Soo-“

“Whatever questions you have right now inside your mind, unnie,” cut Sooyoung as she looked back to Seulgi who was still following her, “keep it up to yourself until you can ask Yerim.”

Seulgi bit her bottom lip, contemplating about it before she let out her resigned sigh. Agreeing with what Sooyoung just told her. The walks towards her previous room inside this hospital feels too long and too uncomfortable for her. Lots of bad thoughts filling her mind. Bunch of what ifs swimming back and forth in her head. She shook it softly, trying to get rid of it as fast as she could.

“Yo, she’s here,” informed Sooyoung as she slid the door open.

Seulgi blinked warily, scanning the square room she was placed at two months ago. Still looking the same, as tidy and as expensive as ever. But this time, looking at the person who was laying down on top of the bed unconsciously, making her blood inside her veins gone cold.

“Oh? It took you a long time to come here, unnie.”

Seulgi just ignored Yerim’s so-called greeting as she walked towards the right side of Seungwan’s bed, analysing the pale face that she wore right now as she was still sleeping. She looked to her left hand, where there was an IV tube connected to her wrist. Her legs suddenly got weaker, making her unable to stand up for too long.

“Now I know why Seungwan told me that you are a dramatic person,” muttered Sooyoung as she helped Seulgi sit on the chair she had prepared to be placed at the right side of Seungwan’s bed.

She chose to ignore the teasing remarks, focusing her gaze on her wife’s face. Never moving away. “What happened?” whispered her softly.

Yerim shrugged. “Her vertigo came back, alongside the ringing inside her ears. It’s just her usual attack, that’s all.”

Seulgi whipped her head to the back at that answer with a perplexed expression. “Her usual attack?”

Yerim frowned, confused as to why Seulgi reacted like she didn’t know anything about this. “Yeah? You know that she has Meniere's disease, don’t you?”

“A what?”

Yerim was about to answer when a realization hit her. Her face turned into a scowled expression. “Of course this goddamn woman didn’t tell you that. Of course.”

“Just tell me the main point of all this, Yerim.”

The doctor let out a deep sigh. “Fine. Your wife, right here, is someone with Meniere's disease. It’s a quite rare disease, and can cause her several cases of complication like vertigo, tinnitus, hearing loss and such. But she is still in the mild stage of the disease. So, it is certain to say that she’s still safe for now.”

Seulgi gulped softly from the explanation. “Is it curable?”

“Sadly, no,” answered Yerim, quickly continuing her words before Seulgi cut her, “But, we can treat it with several treatments that we have in this hospital to save her. And, Seungwan had been doing it quite diligently, so the attacks on her have gone lesser now than several years ago when the first attack occurred.”

The worry in her expressions just grew bigger. “Since when she got this disease?”

“5 years ago if I’m not wrong,” answered Yerim nonchalantly. “We knew each other because of that, by the way. And yes, what a way to start a friendship.”

“I’m the one who introduced her to Yerim that time,” voiced out Sooyoung. “She was having her residency in the ENT department so I decided to bring Seungwan to her.”

Seulgi gripped the sleeping woman’s limp, right palm softly, gently stroking the soft skin with her thumb. Afraid if she was about to waken her up from her slumber. “At least she is alright now, right?”

“Depends,” shrugged Yerim. “I already injected her with prochlorperazine to help her calm down the vertigo inside her mind. Now it’s just a matter of time until she wakes up to give us the answer that we all wanted.”

A soft hum can be heard inside the silent room before a deep sigh follows it. “Sooyoung, how do you know she was having the-“

“The attack?”

Seulgi stayed silent, didn’t bother to answer or agree with her question.

The secretary sighed. “I was stepping inside her room, wanting to give her the stuff that she needed to review this morning, when I found her struggling to stand at the right stance. She was rubbing her forehead, so I know that her vertigo came back. I asked her if she was okay enough to go back to her seat, when suddenly she grabbed her ear, maybe caused by a ringing inside. Then she just faint, right at the time I was finally right behind her.”

The monolid eyes woman hummed. “Is there anything else that I didn’t know about?”

Yerim was about to answer when Sooyoung stopped her, putting her palm on top of her shoulder. “I think it will be better for you to know it from Seungwan rather than us, Seulgi-unnie.”

Seulgi let out a soft chuckle. “Of course. Thanks for everything, both of you.”

“Anytime. Call us whenever you need me or Sooyoung, okay unnie?”

The older woman nodded. “I will.”

\---

Seungwan let out a soft groan as her head still spinning inside, making her mind roar in pain. The ringing inside her ears has died down slightly, and wasn't as loud as earlier. Her eyes moved slowly, analysing the surrounding of the box room around her. Trying to pinpoint the exact location of where she is currently.

She was about to move her right hand when she felt something warm and heavy preventing her to do so. A slight frown bloomed on her forehead, when she found a familiar someone was sleeping in an uncomfortable position while holding her hand. Hiding her head underneath the fold of her arms that was placed on top of the bed.

“Oh, good. You are awake.”

That voice alone has answered one of her questions. She is in the hospital.

“She has stayed in here for long,” sighed Yerim, following Seungwan’s gaze who still locked themselves to the sight of Seulgi sleeping while holding her hand. “Never leave your side even once. Not even breaking her hold on your hand.”

Seungwan still stays silent, still looking at the older woman by eleven days. Didn’t bother to spare a glance to her doctor.

“Can you hear me, Seungwan?”

Seungwan took a quick glance towards Yerim before going back to look at the raven’s head, trying to tell her that she indeed can hear her clearly. Even though the slight ringing is still there.

And Yerim caught it perfectly. “Okay, now I need you to help me. I will assume that you won’t bother to answer me with your voice, so I will give you another option to help you answer my question. Tap your finger twice for the answer ‘yes’, and tap your finger once for the answer ‘no’. Can you do that, Seungwan?”

The doctor saw the finger tap the bed underneath softly. Twice. It’s a yes.

Yerim nodded as she fished out her notes, readying herself for Seungwan’s answer. “Are your head still hurt, Seungwan?”

Two taps of fingers. Yes.

“The same intensity as this noon?”

Another two taps of fingers. Another yes.

A soft hum escaped their way from Yerim’s throat as she jolted something on her note. “Is the ringing still there inside your ears?”

Yes.

“The same intensity as this noon too?”

This time, one tap of the finger. No.

“That’s an improvement,” hummed Yerim softly. “It’s going to be dinner time soon. Do you want to eat your dinner?”

Two taps of fingers. Yes.

“Okay,” answered Yerim as she wrote down her note for the last time before focusing her attention back to Seungwan. “I suggest you go back to sleep to wait until your dinner comes. Do you want to?”

One tap of the finger. No.

Yerim sighed. “Fine. Do you want me to adjust the bed and help you to change your position to sit?”

Two taps of fingers. Yes.

The young doctor swiftly reaches the buttons under the bed, adjusting it slowly to help Seungwan be in her comfortable position. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell her that you have this disease for long.”

“I assume you already tell her everything.”

Yerim raised her eyebrow, and didn't expect for Seungwan to give her a response to what she said earlier. “Oh, you can talk.”

“I was trying to get used to the pain inside my head, okay?” gruntled Seungwan with a slightly whispering tone.

The younger woman just gave her a look before she let out a sigh. “No, not all. I didn’t tell her everything. Only the essential one. It’s your part to tell her the rest. You should see how panicked and scared she was when she arrived here.”

“Indeed she was,” sighed Seungwan softly, leaning back to the bed that was already adjusted to support her in a seating position.

“Look, I know this is not my place but let me tell you this,” stated Yerim seriously, getting full attention of her patient. “She is your wife. She has every right to know all of the stuff about you. Yes, both of you having this complicated relationship that I still don’t understand. But she deserves to be inserted inside your life, Seungwan. To know everything about you.”

“I know,” sighed Seungwan, almost like a whisper. “Sooyoung told me that too.”

“Of course that giant ass woman will tell you that,” snorted Yerim, eliciting a soft chuckle coming out from Seungwan. “Try to tell her slowly. No need to immediately tell her everything. I know Seulgi-unnie will understand.”

Seungwan just flashed her a small smile. “Thanks for everything, Yerim.”

“As long as you pay, then I’m fine.”

“You are so annoying,” chuckled Seungwan.

“I will leave the both of you alone now,” uttered the doctor as she looked at the couple in front of her. “Don’t forget about the things I said to you earlier, Seungwan. And call me if you need anything. You are still my patient after all.”

Seungwan flashed her a small smile once again. “Yes, Dr Kim.”

\---

Seulgi frowned softly when she felt someone stroking the palm of her hand in such a slow movement. She deepens her head inside her folding arms, trying to go back to her slightly uncomfortable sleep when she realizes there is something weird with her surroundings.

The surface beneath her is not as firm as the desk inside her room at the company. And the hand that was currently stroking hers gently feels so familiar within the pads of her fingers. Something inside her mind clicked so hard at that time of realization.

She immediately opened up her eyes and jolted up from her sleep with a shocked expression on her face. Her orbs looked at their hands that were still holding each other, moving up slowly as she found her already awakened from her slumber and had fixed her position into seating.

“Hey,” she greeted out, somehow sounded too awkward for her ears.

“Hey,” replied Seungwan, half-whispering.

“You are awake,” muttered Seulgi softly as she rubbed her eyes, trying to erase the sleepiness away.

“I am.”

“How are you?”

Seungwan shrugged softly, too softly that if Seulgi didn’t focus her gaze on the woman in front of her she would not notice it. “Like usual. My mind is still raging with madness. But the ringing inside my ears has died down now.”

Seulgi nodded, catching every sentence and trying to understand her condition. Her lips formed a small smile. “I’m glad you are okay—Well, not that okay yet since you just told me you still have this vertigo inside your head but the ringing inside your ears has died down and, you know what I mean.”

The woman on top of the bed chuckled. “Yeah, I know. Thank you.”

The small smile widens slightly from her response. The atmosphere around them quickly turned awkward as Seungwan seemingly waited for her to ask something while Seulgi was thinking what to say to her. The blonde was about to open her mouth when the raven beat her to it. “Have you eaten your dinner yet?”

Seungwan blinked. “No.”

Seulgi clicked her tongue in annoyance as she stood up from her seat and walked towards the dinner cart at the left side of the bed. “How come you haven’t eaten your dinner yet?”

“I just didn’t feel like eating yet,” shrugged Seungwan softly.

She let out a huff as her protest. “That can’t do. Come on, let’s have your dinner tonight.”

Seungwan only watched her as she pushed the cart to the other side of the bed, going back to her previous seat. “What are you doing?”

“Feeding you your dinner,” answered Seulgi nonchalantly as she took a look inside the cart, trying to see what’s the dinner for her wife that they have prepared. “Oh? A porridge tonight.”

“Of course Yerim gives me soft food,” grumbled Seungwan.

Seulgi just let out a soft laugh as she prepped the porridge. “Come on. She’s just trying to help, you know? She’s the doctor after all.”

“Right,” scoffed Seungwan as she took a look at her wife beside her who was scooping a spoonful of porridge. “Are you going to feed me? For real?”

“Um, yeah?” said Seulgi, confused. “Is there a problem with that?”

“I can eat by myself.”

“No, I won’t let you. Let me do this.”

“Fine,” sighed Seungwan as she fixed her position to make it easier for Seulgi to feed her. She let out a wince when her head decided to give her a strong punch because of her movement, making Seulgi frown from worry.

“Seungwan-ah? Are you okay?” asked the older woman, putting back the bowl to the cart and helping her fix her position into a comfortable one as her hand circled on her shoulders.

“I’m fine. It’s just the vertigo.”

Seulgi let out a slightly worried sigh as she sat herself back on the seat, taking the bowl back again into her lap. She scooped half a spoonful of porridge, giving it to the woman in front of her softly who immediately opened her mouth.

“God, the porridge is so bland,” protested Seungwan softly.

Seulgi chuckled as she prepared another one. “It’s hospital food, after all. It’s always not good.”

Seungwan sent her a glare. “The last time we are here, you said that the food tasted good.”

A laugh slipped out from her throat as she fed her another porridge. “It’s because you fed me last time, Princess.”

The scowl deepens on her feature as Seulgi keeps laughing from her reaction. She only manages to eat a quarter of it, and the rest of the food is eaten by her wife who hasn’t eaten anything at all since noon. That fact made Seungwan throw a wrath of anger at her because she was being reckless with herself, and Seulgi can only surrender while giving her medicine for her to drink.

“Where are you going to sleep?” asked Seungwan as she saw the taller woman stretching her sore body that was caused by her awkward and uncomfortable position while taking a nap, slowly walking towards the sofa at the side of the room. Her bed already goes back to its original position, making her laying down on it.

“Maybe on the sofa. It’s not like I have a choice, right?” chuckled Seulgi softly while stifling a yawn escaped from her mouth. “Go to sleep, Seungwan-ah. It’s already late.”

Seungwan bit her bottom lip, contemplating about the idea that just came up inside her mind. She let out a sigh, before letting out the idea that was bugging her mind. “What if I tell you that you have a choice?”

Seulgi raised her eyebrow. “What? The hospital can lend us an extra bed?”

“Sleep with me. In here.”

The cat-like eyes blinked as she looked at her. Her gaze was blank as her body went rigid from that answer. “Where?”

“Here, with me,” uttered Seungwan. Her eyes moved everywhere, trying to look at something beside the woman on the end side of the bed.

“Can it even fit for the both of us?”

Seungwan shrugged. “We will never know until we try, right?”

Seulgi gulped, unsure with the offer. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“But what if-“

“Goddammit Seulgi, do you want it or not?”

“Yes,” answered Seulgi instantly as she went towards the right side of the bed. Seungwan immediately scooted over her body to the other side to make space for her. The long-haired woman awkwardly climbed on top of the bed, trying to find a perfect position for herself. “Wait, how do I-“

Seungwan let out her impatient sigh as she grabbed her left wrist and laid it down on the bed, using it as her personal pillow. She put her face on the crook of her neck, inhaling the comforting scent that she emanates from her body. “Damn, what was so hard about this.”

Seulgi gulped softly. She can feel her arms sneaking its way to circle her rigid waist, comfortably nestling themselves in it. Her hot breath that keeps hitting the skin of her collarbone softly, the tip of her nose nuzzling against the deep spot of it. Her left hand makes a hesitant movement, thinking where to put it to make the woman beside her comfortable before deciding to just lay it down on top of the bed. She put her right hand on top of her waist, pulling her closer gently. “What was the occasion?”

“I just feel like it.”

Seulgi just hummed her reply. Knowing there are some things that chose to leave unsaid behind the answer she gave to her. The silence quickly covered both of them. Comfortable, but at the same time, tons of unanswered questions lingering around them. Becoming a big elephant in the middle of the room.

“The sound of your heartbeat is so erratic.”

The older woman let out a soft chuckle. “You are lying down beside me. It would be weird if my heart didn’t beat erratically.”

“Is it always like that?” asked Seungwan softly as she ran her forefinger softly on her chest. “Whenever I was by your side?”

“You will always make my heart flutters, Seungwan. It's even becoming a habit now.”

“Jesus, cut down the tone of your cheesiness, please. I can’t keep up with it.”

A smile bloomed on Seulgi’s lips from her teasing protest. And she knew that Seungwan must realize that both corners of her lips have quirked upwards, not needing to look at it to make sure that it was true. “Do you like the sound of it?”

Seungwan hummed as her answer. “It sounds so beautiful. I think it will be my favourite sound from now on.”

“Great to know that, since my heart beats just for you.”

A laugh slipped off from Seulgi’s throat as her ears caught a slightly muffled protest groan from her wife, tickling the crook of her neck in a good way. “Goddammit. I told you to cut it down, not adding it up.”

Seulgi just kissed the top of her head softly, didn’t bother to reply to her with sweet words that she used to say.

The hold of the arms around her waist tightens as the head on her collarbone goes deeper. “I like your neck too. Especially the crook of it. It’s warm.”

“It is?”

Seungwan hummed again. “It’s just nice.”

“I’m glad you like it,” uttered Seulgi softly, stroking her blonde hair using her fingers carefully. Afraid that she was about to break it if she did it harshly.

She catches a deep sigh slipped out from her mouth. Warm breath tickling her skin like a reminder of the big problem inside the hospital’s VVIP room. “Why didn’t you ask me anything?”

“About?”

“All of this.”

Seulgi hummed, realizing that the small woman tucked inside her arms will not back down from this conversation, even though it cost her lots of strength and willingness to even start the talk that they needed. “I don’t know if you will be ready with the question,” answered her honestly.

The blonde sighed, knowing damn well why Seulgi chose that road instead of immediately asking her. She doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable and push her to her limit. “How much do you know from those two satan spawn?”

She can feel the rumble on her comfortable chest as her throat let out a soft chuckle, feeling amused with the nickname she made for her secretary and her doctor. “Not a lot, actually. Just a brief explanation about your sickness, and how long have you been getting it.”

Seungwan nodded, knowing from which point she was about to explain to Seulgi. “Well, as you know from them, I got this sickness from five years ago. I still don’t know the reason why I suddenly have this. The doctor that time also can’t explain about what started this disease on me. But they said, it’s still mild and not that severe yet. So they proposed these plans of treatments to me, and I agreed.”

She can feel her head nodding slightly. “When are you doing this treatment?”

“Every Thursday and Saturday.”

A snort slipped out from Seulgi. “So that’s why you always reject my invitation to have a date on Saturday.”

“Are you really protesting about that now?” chuckled Seungwan in amusement.

“Of course! One of the only times I can be alone with my wife and you keep rejecting me. Damn,” protested Seulgi playfully. A laugh that slipped out from her wife’s mouth made it a sign that she knew it was just a playful banter. So she decided to continue. “Five years ago, huh? We already knew each other back then?”

“Please, we were already fucking with each other every three weeks five years ago,” grumbled Seungwan, eliciting a loud laugh finally came out from the woman who was encasing her with comfortable warm of her body heat. “Because someone decided to suddenly stop being a womanizer and always want to get in my pants.”

“You are so irresistible that time, honey,” commented Seulgi, filled with pride. “Even until now.”

“And that supposed to make me feel good?”

“And that is supposed to make you feel that you are the only woman inside my heart, and you will always be the apple of my eyes.”

“Oh my God,” groaned Seungwan. “You are not going to stop, huh?”

Seulgi just grinned as she answered her question. “I believe this is also the reason why you stopped driving.”

“Yeah. The doctor forbade me to drive again in case I got the attack in the middle of the road. That’s why I have a driver.”

She let out a soft hum as the ambience around them cascading down into a calmer tone. Only sounds of soft breathing and muffled noise from outside of the room can be heard. Turning the situation upside down after all the playful banter earlier. “Why didn't you tell me about this?”

Seungwan stayed silent, counting the beats of Seulgi’s heart as she let time pass for a while. The older woman didn’t push her, waiting patiently until the woman in her arms ready to answer her question. “I don’t want to make you worried.”

“You know that eventually you will make me worried with this, right?”

She can feel her nod on her skin, confirming her question with just one movement alone. “I’m still strange with that kind of notion. Someone, worrying over me. It’s just something that I still do not want to believe. That I don’t think I'm worth worrying about.”

“Hey,” cut Seulgi firmly. “You are worth it to be worried for.”

“Yeah, but-“

“Through sickness. Through up and down. Until we only have each other left to survive in this world, I will always be by your side. No matter what happens.”

Seungwan shut her mouth as Seulgi recited that sentence again. The sentences that she used as her vow on their marriage. The sentences that she secretly memorized and kept locked inside her brain.

She felt her lips touch the skin of her forehead softly. “Never ever questioning whether you are worth it or not, especially to me. You are worth it, Seungwan. Everything that is parts of you is worth it for me to fight for. And I will make sure to tell you that every time you need it because it seems like you tend to forget that in cases like this.”

The blonde just chuckled softly at her words as she tilted her head up to look at her clearly. Her hand cupping her jaw softly, pulling her down as her dark brown orbs locked with hers. Still can see the affection that her gaze spilled to her even though darkness covered their surroundings. Only warm moonlight that slipped its way inside from the crack between curtains as the only source of light in the room. “Can I kiss you?”

Seulgi smiled at the question as she didn’t need to be told twice for it. She quickly leans in and captures her lips perfectly with her own, like a long-lost puzzle piece that has finally found its spot. Her thumb stroking her cheek softly as she pulled her closer to the kiss. Acting like they weren’t close enough with each other to begin with.

A shy small grin greeted her view once they pulled back from the kiss. The older woman chuckles as she leaned in again, kissing the tip of her nose that she loves to shower it with affection.

“I love you,” breathed out Seulgi.

Seungwan kissed her again, choosing to reply to the declaration of love with action. And Seulgi happily accepted that whole-heartedly. After all, she makes a promise with herself to do this in baby steps too. Just accompanying her until she was ready to lay herself bare in front of her, didn’t push her to do the things she wasn’t ready yet.

“Okay, it’s already late at night and you need to sleep now.”

A grumble slipped out from Seungwan’s mouth, going back to her original spot in the crook of Seulgi’s neck. “Do I really need to?”

“Do I look like I care now?”

Seungwan chuckled. “Stop copying me, dammit.”

Seulgi just grinned as she landed her final kiss for the night at the top of her head. “Good night, Seungwan-ah. Sweet dream.”

The younger woman smiled, kissing her final kiss for the night on the skin under her softly. “Good night, Seulgi. Sweet dream.”

\---

“Aww. Look at them. Aren’t they sweet, Yerim?”

A snort from her doctor can loudly be heard. “I guess it’s a right decision for me to call you so early in the morning to come.”

A restricted sigh coming from someone she really loves right now in this moment greeted her hearing. “Can both of you please do not start acting up like this?”

“Why?” asked her damned secretary. “We know that they wouldn’t hear this.”

“You know damn well I’m a light sleeper, Sooyoung,” grumbled Seungwan, refusing to open her eyes and greeted the unwanted guest inside her hospital room. Deepening her head on the warm crook of the neck of someone beside her.

“So, Seungwan,” said Sooyoung with a teasing voice. “Mind to tell us how you ask Seulgi-unnie to sleep at the cramped bed with you? Because we know damn well that your beloved wife will never come up with that idea.”

“Why should I even tell you that?” groaned Seungwan. “Besides, don’t you need to come to the office sooner? I believe you got several things to do.”

“God, don’t start to remind me with that,” huffed Sooyoung. “There goes my mood already dampened in the morning.”

“Don’t start being dramatic now, baby,” sighed Joohyun in annoyance. “Anyway, Seungwan, I bought Seulgi spare clothes for her to change later. I already put it on top of the sofa in case you are wondering where I put it.”

“Thanks, unnie,” replied Seungwan with gratitude in her voice. “I will pay for it soon.”

Joohyun waved her hand in refusal. “It’s okay. I kind of owed Seulgi in some way, and I’m paying her back with this.”

Yerim fished out her note from the front pocket of her doctor coat. “So, Seungwan, mind to tell me about your condition right now?”

“It’s better than yesterday.”

The doctor hummed softly as she jolted down the things that her patient told her. “The vertigo?”

“It’s still there, but not as bad as last night.”

“The ringing?”

Seungwan stayed silent for a while, trying to hear something weird from her ears. “It has died down, I guess.”

Yerim nodded, writing the last part of it before putting back her note to her pocket. “Well, if your condition gets better as the day goes, you can be dismissed from this hospital tomorrow.”

“Thank God!” exclaimed Sooyoung dramatically. “I don’t think I can stand another day handling everything in the office.”

“Stop being dramatic in the morning, Sooyoung, seriously,” protested Seungwan, still didn’t bother to open her eyes. “And why are all of you still here already?”

“Did you just shoo us away?” gasped Sooyoung.

“Why? You want to do something with Seulgi-unnie, Seungwan?” taunted Yerim playfully.

“It’s magical how Seulgi is still sleeping with all of this chaos,” said Joohyun as she let out another frustrated sigh. “And both of you, just stop it already. Come on, let them rest.”

Sounds of collective dejected sighs started to fill the room as Joohyun swiftly ushered them out after bidding their goodbyes to Seungwan. “Please say my hi to Seulgi,” said Joohyun for the last time before leaving the both of them alone. The room once again filled with sounds of soft snores and a whirring sound of AC, succumbed into a calm ambience.

\---

Seulgi scrunched her nose cutely when she felt someone’s fingers stroking the locks of her hair softly. Gentle hum of a melodious song greeted her ears wonderfully, making her stir her body to awake from the addicting slumber.

“What time is it?” rasped Seulgi, still refusing to open her eyelids and be fully awake in the morning.

“Eight,” answered Seungwan quickly, resuming her humming after. Didn’t stop the movement of her fingers that was tangled on her hair. “They came earlier.”

Her round ears perked up from the new bit of information she just got. “Who?”

“Joohyun-unnie, and Sooyoung. Also Yerim.”

She let out a soft hum, deepening her face on the warm column of the crook of Seungwan’s neck. “Why don’t you wake me up? I could handle them together with you,” mumbled Seulgi to her, letting her lips graze against her skin as it moves.

“I can handle them just fine,” stated Seungwan softly, still continuing her strokes at a stable pace. “Besides, it’s not like I have enough time to wake you up when they already arrived after I woke up.”

Her lips kissing the skin in front of her softly, feeling thankful for her choice of not waking her up since she hates waking up in the early morning. Her arms tightening her hold on Seungwan’s waist, pulling her closer towards her own body, completely flushed into one another.

“Don’t you have work?” inquired Seungwan after her eyes took a quick glance towards the clock hanging on the wall.

“Didn’t feel like it,” hummed Seulgi lazily, fingers stroking the clothed back of Seungwan unconsciously in an unknown pattern. “Just want to stay here with you.”

“And neglect your responsibility?” snorted Seungwan.

“Joohyun-unnie can take care of it very nicely.”

Seungwan pinched the side of her body slightly, making her wife squirm her body from being disturbed out of her pleasant moment. “Seulgi,” warned her with a slight growl.

“I’m working from here,” sighed Seulgi with a slight pout. “It’s not like I’m neglecting it for real.”

Her ears picked up a contented sigh slipped out from Seungwan’s lips. Maybe feeling grateful that she didn’t make her ignore the responsibility that awaits her in the office. “You smell, by the way.”

“I haven’t taken a bath since yesterday morning. What did you expect?”

“Ew,” groaned Seungwan in disgust, pushing away Seulgi’s body that was latching onto her own playfully. “Go take a shower now. Joohyun-unnie already bought fresh clothes for you to wear today.”

“Yay,” cheered Seulgi in a lazy tone. “I will take a shower later. But now I want my cuddle.”

“And I don’t want to cuddle you since you are dirty. Take your shower now.”

Seulgi finally opened her eyes. Sending her contended gaze as she looked at Seungwan who chose to focus the lane of her view to the buttons of her shirt. In a few seconds, she felt a pressure coming from her wife’s fingers, playing with the buttons before slipping it off successfully from the fabric. “What are you doing?”

“Forcing you to take a shower,” answered Seungwan easily, continuing the works of her fingers against the buttons until she was opening all of it, revealing the sight of her chest clad in her black bra and also the mouthwatering view of her toned abs. Her palm pushed her abs gently. “Now, shoo.”

Her bigger hand taking Seungwan’s hand off from her midriff, holding it tight as her head dive in to take her unguarded lips with her own. She decided to tangle their fingers into a tight one, slightly changing her position by moving slightly above her. Feeling her warm hand cupping her cheek gently, stroking it using her thumb as she pulled her closer to deepens the kiss.

They pull away the moment their lungs need their usual dose of oxygen to be inserted into their place. Foreheads touching one another as their darkened eyes locked into one another, didn’t feel the need to look elsewhere. Too enchanted with the presence of one another.

Seulgi’s free hand reached up slowly, gently pushing away the baby hair that covered Seungwan’s forehead. “I missed you.”

“You were sleeping with me earlier.”

Realizing that words can’t express what her mind wants in a nice point, Seulgi decided to do it using her action. Locking their lips once again in a much intense battle. She felt her hand sneaked through her nape, pulling her closer as Seulgi situated herself much better on top of her. Feeling her bare front touching the thin material that covered Seungwan’s front.

Her tongue licked the entrance of her mouth, wanting to explore inside the warm cavern. Her teeth tugging her bottom lip softly. When Seungwan opened her mouth to let out the gasp that was caused from her action, Seulgi immediately pushed her tongue in. Didn’t waste the chance that was laid perfectly in front of her.

She felt Seungwan’s palm touching her shoulder, already bare since the flimsy material of her shirt had slipped off from it, wanting to remove it completely off from her body. It was almost successful, just a slight push to throw away the disturbing material off from her body, when a voice interrupted their heated moment.

“Did I need to remind both of you that this is a hospital not a damn love hotel?”

Seungwan quickly pushed her off from her body by her shoulder, breaking their moment as quick as it connected. Seulgi let out a huff as her body tried to prevent herself from falling down to the floor because of the sudden push.

Yerim raised one of her eyebrows from the commotion. “That was quick.”

“Can you please knock before stepping inside my room,” protested Seungwan, ignoring the blush that was quick to spread on the surface of her face, changing the skin to red.

“I did knock, Seungwan,” deadpanned Yerim, leaning her body against the door. “You were the one who didn’t hear it.”

The doctor changed her gaze towards the slightly naked woman right beside her patient, raising her eyebrow to force her why she was in that condition. Seulgi raised her finger, telling her to stop thinking about anything else as she explained the situation. “I was about to take a shower, alright?”

“No shower was done on top of the bed,” stated Yerim of an obvious fact, before she let out a tired sigh. “You know what? I will let both of you take care of… anything that happens before I come into this room. Whatever the fuck it is, sort it quickly since I have business with my patient.”

A groan slipped out from Seungwan’s throat the moment Yerim closed down the door of her room. Seulgi gulped nervously, warily eyeing the woman beside her. Confused about what she was going to do next after this.

“Take a shower. Now.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


	9. thanks for being in her life

Her hand draped to the other side of the bed, expecting it to land on top of a warm body, but instead it landed on top of the slightly wrinkled bed cover that felt cold against her skin. A soft frown shows up between her eyebrows, confused as to why the bed was empty so early in the morning.

With a newfound push that she utterly despised, she opened her eyelids revealing golden brown orbs that were still hazy with sleep. Her eyes moved around lazily, trying to find a particular someone that was supposed to still be in bed and not already awake, leaving her alone on the king size mattress.

Ah, there she was. Sitting in front of her makeup table, already looking neat and professional with her dark blue blazer and the short pencil skirt with the same colour. Her short hair that already changed its colour into brown nestled perfectly on the tip of her shoulder.

A soft grunt escaped from her throat. “Why are you already getting ready for work?” asked Seulgi, managing to take a peek on the digital clock on top of the nightstand. The blaring 6 a.m. attacking her eyesight ruthlessly, making her groan more.

“I told you last night, didn’t I?” answered Seungwan easily as she swiped her lipstick on top of her lips. Puckering them softly so it could cover her lips evenly. “I am going to Singapore for a two day trip.”

“That country is near,” grumbled Seulgi, eyeing the movement of her wife while slightly covering her eyes from the morning sunlight using her arm. “Why the need to go there early?”

“Because I have work,” stated Seungwan, spraying her perfume to her wrist and her neck gently. “And I need to catch my plane.”

“Private jet was made for that purpose.”

“Private jets are not environment friendly,” snorted Seungwan, packing her make up into a small pouch and putting it inside her bag. “The environment is already in its most dangerous state and using a private jet-“

“Seungwan, it’s still early morning,” cut Seulgi grumpily, covering her head inside the thick white blanket to muffle her wife’s voice. “I don’t need a lecture about the environment and stuff.”

Seungwan didn’t reply, but the sound of muffled footsteps came toward the bed, followed by a slight dip in the mattress right beside her, catching her attention. A slight tap on the blanket makes her focus more. “I’m going to go now.”

Seulgi revealed herself from the blanket with a slight huff, boring her sleepy gaze towards Seungwan, who was covered in makeup that accentuated her beautiful features more. “Do you really need to go now?”

“I have a meeting at noon,” chuckled Seungwan, her fingers moving to reach the baby hair that covered her sleepy face, moving it aside and tucking it right behind her round ears. Her warm palm stays on her cheek, and Seulgi instantly nuzzles into the soft surface. “Of course I need to go now.”

She plants her lips on her palm, taking it gently using her own hand before tangling their fingers with one another. “Stay for a bit longer. I want my cuddle.”

“You are naked,” deadpanned Seungwan, running her eyes quickly along Seulgi’s naked body that was still covered with the blanket before bringing her gaze back to the mesmerizing golden brown orbs. “And I’m fully clothed.”

“That’s the point,” sighed Seulgi softly, hugging the smaller woman's waist with her arms. Revealing part of her naked upper body to the world. She didn’t give a slight damn to fix the cover over her body as she burrowed her face on Seungwan’s belly, nuzzling her nose against the soft clothed surface. “To make you stay longer.”

Seungwan just let out a snort, using her fingers to untangle the messy bed hair of Seulgi gently, slowly revealing the side of her face and her closed eye. The effect of being comfortable with the one-sided cuddling. “Don’t forget to tidy up the mess that you made last night.”

“Excuse me? You were also the culprit.”

“I'm already tidying up my part. Just look.”

With a muffled grumble, Seulgi cracked open one of her eyes and looked at the slightly messy floor that was caused by their late night activities. Only her clothes remained, there was no trace of Seungwan. Seulgi let out a sigh. “Fine.”

She felt soft lips touching the skin of her forehead. “Come on. I need to go now for real.”

Seulgi groaned, moving her head back to be placed on top of the fluffy pillow, opening both of her eyes to find Seungwan’s face already situated right in front of her as their lips met seconds after. Her palm cupped her wife’s cheek, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. She frowned when Seungwan pulled back from the kiss. It’s too quick for her liking when she knows only a minute has passed because of the kiss. “One more.”

“You already got enough supply last night to survive for two days without my kisses,” snorted Seungwan, still leaning her head down to catch her lips once again in a quick peck. “Don’t be late later.”

The sleepy woman just hums, unwillingly untangling her fingers away from Seungwan’s own to let her go to the airport. “Be careful on your way.”

“I will.”

“Contact me when you arrive both in the airport and in Singapore,” requested Seulgi in a sleepy voice, but in a serious tone. “And also contact me in the night after your whole agenda for the day is done.”

She can see how Seungwan’s rolled her eyes from hearing her demand, even though her eyes were landed on her lean back. “Anything else, princess?”

“I love you.”

Seungwan stops in the doorway, eyes land on her with a small smile plastered on her lips. “See you in two days,” she said before closing the bedroom door, leaving Seulgi alone in their apartment.

Feeling her surroundings suddenly turn cold, Seulgi fixed the blanket on her body to cover herself well. She let herself go back to the land of dreams even though there was a slight side of her heart with a size similar to Seungwan’s feeling empty, knowing that she will sleep alone tonight.

\---

It’s been hours. The sky already turned from light blue to its darkest blue. The sun has been replaced with the beautiful moon and glitters of stars spread across the celestial sphere. Lights have been turned on. People have mostly arrived and are resting at their own places. So why?

Why is there still no contact or whatsoever from Seungwan?

Seulgi groaned as she sprawled on her bed, grabbing her phone that she just threw carelessly on top of the sheets five minutes ago after finding out there weren’t any notifications on the screen, leaving her frustrated.

It’s almost midnight, and Seulgi knows it’s also almost midnight in Seungwan’s place. There is no way her wife is still working and meeting people at this hour. Only crazy people and workaholics who persevere manage to pull that kind of thing.

Seungwan may be a hard worker and someone who puts her dedication into everything, but Seulgi knows she won’t do things that will push her to her limit.

She lets out another suppressed sigh when she finds nothing in her phone notifications. She throws an arm over her eyes and waits. She waits for the familiar ding of her phone to be heard.

Five minutes later, she hears the notification sound that she’s been waiting for.

Her phone softly buzzes in her palm and Seulgi quickly brings the screen to her eyes. Her thumb quickly taps the notification.

**Seungwan:**

_Are you still awake?_

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Seulgi immediately pushes the call button. After several rings of impatience, her wife finally picks up the call.

“That was quick,” she greets her in a flat tone.

“Almost 18 hours without hearing your voice,” snorts Seulgi, although her face is sporting the biggest grin she’s made all day. “I can’t wait much longer than that.”

“Impatient much?”

“Always with you.”

Seulgi bites her bottom lip, preventing her laughter from slipping out when she hears Seungwan scoff from the other line. “It’s almost midnight and you are still capable of throwing cheesy remarks. I should have known.”

Her eyebrow perked up at the mention of time. “Speaking of midnight, why did you just call me now?”

She waits. Waits until Seungwan opens her mouth to pour words into her ear. She doesn’t push her to speak immediately even though silence encircles them. She hears a tired sigh from the other line, and Seulgi quickly puts her utmost attention into what was about to come next. “The meeting just finished an hour ago. Totally didn’t expect for it to take so much time just for talking about a deal.”

“An hour ago? Are you in your hotel room now?”

“Yeah,” sighed Seungwan as a thump from the other line can be heard. She assumes her wife just threw herself on top of the bed, validating the assumption when she heard a relieved sigh from the other line. “Needed to make sure that Sooyoung didn’t do anything dumb tonight by crashing the club in the city, and I had a shower first before calling you.”

Seulgi hummed understandingly. “Will Sooyoung stay in her hotel room, though?”

“I hope so,” Seungwan grunts, making Seulgi bite her bottom lip to prevent a laugh from slipping out. “I told her that I will cut her payment next month if she crashes the club tonight. But, knowing Sooyoung, she will just fuck it up and do whatever she wants to do.”

This time, she can’t prevent the laugh from coming out from her throat. “Just let her be. She knows what she is doing.”

Seungwan let out a dissatisfactory groan. “But I need to take care of her mess afterwards! And we have a meeting at noon tomorrow and she can’t show up in the meeting looking like a beaten up woman because she got wasted last night!”

Seulgi let out her snickers after hearing one of the longest sentences Seungwan has ever thrown to her. “Should I call Joohyun-unnie to forbid her from doing this stuff?”

“No need,” sighed her wife. “I don’t want to cause someone else trouble because of this.”

“You always do that,” Seulgi whispers softly, not meaning for the woman on the other line to hear it, but when she hears a long and deep sigh, she knows that Seungwan has.

Time passes and silence fills the line. Seulgi moves from her bed toward the big window in their bedroom, and leans against the cold glass as she looks at the mesmerizing night scenery.

“I was contemplating earlier.”

“Contemplating about?”

“Messaging you.”

She stays mum until her wife is ready. Time passes slowly between them without any feeling to rush things.

Seungwan sighs. “It’s already late here, and I know it must be almost midnight there. So I was thinking, there is no way you would still be up and waiting for a call from me.”

“But I am,” Seulgi responds in a light tone. “I will always wait for your call, and I will always wait for you, no matter how long.”

Silence engulfs them once again. Seulgi uses the pause to count all the stars that were present in the sky. Surrounding the moon like a beautiful sea of glitter, she can’t take her eyes off from the marvellous scenery above.

“Why?”

“Hm?”

Seungwan let out a shaky sigh, obviously struggling to lay out the clear question to the woman on the other line. “Why would you do that? All the waiting and stuff.”

Seulgi chuckles softly, smiling as her eyes locked with the half moon that shines brightly above. “Isn’t it obvious? I love you and I missed you.”

The short haired brunette raises her eyebrow, even though she knew the long haired raven can’t see her now. Can’t help to notice the past tense that her wife used. “Missed?”

“I’m calling you right now, am I?” Seulgi points out. “That means my feeling of missing you is already being satiated. Well, for now. Don’t know about later when we end the call.”

Seungwan lets out a snicker. “You’re head over heels when you are into someone. How will people react to this when they know?”

“It’s okay. That means no one dares to mess with me.”

Her smile blooms into a lovesick one when she hears the beautiful laugh. “You can’t even touch a flower without being afraid of hurting them, more else messing with someone.”

“It’s not hard to try,” shrugged Seulgi playfully, happy to hear the soft giggle of Seungwan from her phone. Somehow it makes her miss her more and just want to be by her side. “How’s your day, earlier?”

“Tiring,” sighed Seungwan tiredly. “Too many meetings done in one day. I’m not even getting the chance to look around the country yet, and my visit will end tomorrow. What about you?”

“Less meetings. Just did two today,” informed Seulgi as she let out a deep sigh afterwards, thoughts running back to the nightmarish stack of paper on top of her desk. “But lots of paperwork. Joohyun-unnie didn’t let me see past the stack of papers earlier.”

“Good for you. Or else, you will never finish it,” teased Seungwan lightly.

“Now, now. Why are you stabbing me in the back, woman? You should back me up!”

“Oh, please. You are a lazy bum. Did you even wake up at the right time this morning?”

“Safe to say I woke up to the sound of Joohyun-unnie yelling at me for 10 minutes because there was 30 minutes left until my meeting with our business partner but I was still not awake.”

“You are so insufferable, you know that? I told you to wake up at the right time and don’t be late!”

“Alarms don’t work on me. You know that, Seungwan-ah,” Seulgi whines in a childish tone. “I’m too dependent on you to wake me up. So, don’t go on a work trip anymore.”

“You used to go on more work trips than me,” scoffed Seungwan. “How did you wake up then?”

“Didn’t I tell you that I woke up from Joohyun-unnie yelling at me for 10 minutes? She used the same method every time we had a work trip.”

Seungwan laughs loudly, “Serves you right.”

Seulgi really wants to be annoyed, she really does. But she can’t. How can she, when Seungwan laughed that happily because of her poor self, need to be yelled at just to make her wake up from her sleep?

“Where are you right now?” asked Seulgi lightly. “And don’t answer with ‘in my hotel room’ since I damn well know you are inside your hotel room.”

Her wife laughs more, being caught red handed with the answer that she was about to give. “I’m in my bed. Why?”

“Go to the window.”

Several seconds pass before Seungwan opens her mouth. “You are not here, are you?”

A snort slipped out from Seulgi. “No, even though I really want to. Just go to the window first.”

She can feel Seungwan rolling her eyes right now even though she can hear the sound of shuffling from the other line, a sign that her wife is currently going to the window like she told her to. “I’m here. What is it?”

“Tell me what you see above.”

“A bright half moon between the sea of stars.”

“Oh? It’s the same as mine.”

“Of course it is. We are all under the same sky,” snorted Seungwan lightly, focusing her gaze to the enrapturing scenery above her. “It’s beautiful.”

“It is,” agreed Seulgi, even though her answer is much more intended towards the voice who is currently talking with her right now, not the sky above her. Making her heart ache more for her presence. “Can I see you?”

Seulgi didn’t push. Letting her decide it by herself. She already threw the ball to the court. Now it’s Seungwan’s turn to catch the ball or just let it go.

“Open your camera, then.”

Moving as quick as a lightning, Seulgi quickly opened her camera. To be greeted with the sight of bare faced Seungwan getting hit by the soft glow of a moon is an intoxicating view from her eyes. She catches her breath, feeling overwhelmed with the sight on the screen of her phone. “Hey.”

“Hey,” greeted back Seungwan, leaning her head gently on the cold glass beside her. Legs tucked in front of her torso to help her put her phone on top of her knees without wasting unnecessary power.

She looks beautiful, really beautiful. Even with the tiredness being evident on her face. “You look tired.”

“I know,” sighed Seungwan. “Is it that obvious?”

Seulgi doesn’t answer, choosing to tell her another thing that has been residing at the tip of her tongue. “You should rest.”

“I don’t know, ma’am. Someone suddenly asked for a night call and right now we are currently doing a video call. I don’t think I can rest yet.”

Her eyebrow raised playfully. “Who is this someone? Tell me so I could give them a piece of my mind for not letting my wife rest.”

Seungwan grinned. “She’s right in front of me, though?”

“Right in front of you? Oh, that won’t do.” Seulgi playfully slaps herself, drawing out a beautiful laugh.

“You are such a dork!”

“Your dork,” grinned Seulgi widely, not caring how her cheeks were hurting from smiling. “But really, you should rest.”

Seungwan just hummed. “Aren’t you going to miss me when I end the call?”

Seulgi shrugged. “Well, it’s inevitable. But I prefer that than you don’t get sick because you didn’t get a proper amount of rest there.”

Their gazes lock for a while. Only silence and the soft buzzing sound of the air conditioner can be heard around them. Seulgi really wants to reach her, touch her face, cradle her inside her arms, anything that could make her feel Seungwan. Thumb swiping on the screen to stroke her face softly, wishing she could just be right beside her now.

“I’m going to end the call now.”

“Sure,” smiled Seulgi softly. “I love you. Good night, Seungwan-ah.”

Seungwan reciprocates her smile, as beautiful as the scenery in the sky above. Even more beautiful, if Seulgi needs to be biased about that. And she can’t take her eyes away. Not that she will at first place. She is so enchanted with her she felt like she got cursed. And she will always cherish the curse with all her heart.

“Good night, Seulgi. Sleep tight.”

\---

The ding sound of a lift arriving at the floor got Joohyun’s attention. She raises her eyebrow, wondering why would the people at the receptionist let this person to come up at this floor when she certainly already gave them a message to not let someone go up because Seulgi doesn’t want to be disturbed right now. The CEO currently has a large workload that needs to be finished..

She was tidying the papers scattered on her table when she heard the clicking sound of heels coming towards her. Soft looming shadows can be seen from her peripheral of view. With a sigh and didn’t even bother to look up, Joohyun tried to dismiss the guest.

“I’m so sorry but Ms Kang is currently busy and wishes to not be disturbed right now.”

Joohyun puts the paper back inside the folder and stands up to put it inside the rack when the voice stops her right in her tracks.

“I believe I have an exception to meet her right now.”

Out of all the people that could have come and stepped inside Seulgi’s room, it needed to be that particular person.

Joohyun lets out a grumble inside her heart, closing her eyes to easing her anger. Can you imagine how many stacks of paper she would have to do tonight since she knew Seulgi would never finish it on time because of the arrival of this person? She takes a deep sigh, before turning around and flashing her tight-lipped smile to the person. Slightly bowing to greet the person formally.

“Of course. You can come inside Ms Kang’s office now.”

The sound of pen scribbling on top of the paper is the only thing that can be heard inside the room. With eyes as sharp as an eagle eyeing their prey, she tries to finish the mountain of paperwork in front of her as fast as she could.

Not that she enjoys this, but she just doesn’t have any other option beside finishing it all today.

Seulgi lets out a sigh, taking off her glasses to pinch the bridge of her nose, trying to calm the tension of stress that has started to build up inside her. It’s making her sick to even grab a pen and a paper right now. The muscle in her arm has gone tense from always doing the same activity these past few hours.

She was about to continue her work when she heard someone stepping inside her office unannounced. “Joohyun, I told you I don’t want to be disturbed with people right now,” grumbled Seulgi, who didn't bother to take her eyes off from the white surface of the paper.

“Even your own mother can’t bother you right now?”

Her arm stopped at whatever activity she’s currently doing with her pen right now. Slowly raising up her eyes to look at the familiar woman that slightly looked like her. “Umma,” mumbled Seulgi while blinking her eyes in disbelief.

Mrs Kang raised her eyebrow in suspicion. “Why did you look like you just encountered a ghost inside your office?”

“Because you came without telling me, Umma,” Seulgi sighes, taking off her glasses and putting them aside as her other finger pushes the button to start the intercom for Joohyun. “Joohyun, please prepare a drink for two right now. Umma, what do you want?”

“A tea sounds nice. Oh, and I want it really hot.”

Seulgi sighs once again. “Two really hot teas to my office. Thank you.”

Sharp eyes of Mrs Kang focus on the condition of her own daughter, judging her silently with a swipe of one glance. Seulgi, raises her eyebrow.

“What is it, Umma?”

Mrs Kang blinked. “What is what?”

“You, coming here,” deadpanned Seulgi. “What’s the occasion?”

“Because I miss my princess,” grinned Mrs Kang widely. “What are you doing?”

“Can’t you see? I’m working.”

“Even the title of CEO didn’t change your attitude,” spat Mrs Kang venomously, but it didn't affect Seulgi at all. “Let’s go out Seulgi.”

“Umma, I told you I’m working,” sighed Seulgi. “All of these need to be done today.”

Their conversation got interrupted when Joohyun came inside the office to give them two cups of really hot tea and put it on top of the coffee table. The secretary slightly bows towards the two women inside the room before leaving the office to let them have their private moment as mother and daughter.

“Does your secretary secretly not like me?” asked Mrs Kang after Joohyun closes the door, looking at the finely polished wooden board with a frown on her forehead. Taking one of the tea cups and sipping her hot tea carefully. “I swear when I came, Joohyun had this sour face while greeting me with her forced smile.”

Seulgi let out a soft snort while organizing the scattered paper on top of her table. “She knows she will have to do the rest of this paperwork later because there is no way I would finish this because you came.”

“See? A perfect reason why we should go out tonight!”

“Umma,” whined Seulgi. “Can’t you see? I need to finish this mountain of papers now!”

Mrs Kang shrugged. “You have Joohyun. Just raise her paycheck this month.”

“Umma, you don’t understand-“

“No, you are the one who doesn't understand, princess,” cut Mrs Kang with a stern voice. “This is not an invite, this is an order. Did you forget that I am the biggest stockholder in this company?”

“It’s our family who has the biggest share in this company,” corrected Seulgi in a flat tone. “And I am the main holder of our share since Appa passed it to me after I became the CEO.”

“Blah blah blah. Yeah, I don’t care about that. You and I, we are going out tonight.”

Seulgi groans as she puts her head on top of her table, accepting her worst fate of needing to accompany her mother to do whatever she wants to do today.

“Let’s ask Seungwan to come with us too!” proposed her mother brightly.

“She can’t come,” stated Seulgi, a bit muffled because of the table. “She’s still in Singapore, she will arrive tonight.”

“Oh. That explains why you look messier than you normally are.”

“Ha ha ha. So funny, Umma.”

Mrs Kang sighed. “You and your father are a literal copy of each other. Being left for a while just for a work trip and it affects the both of you like this.”

“Like father like daughter,” commented Seulgi half-heartedly, before letting out a sigh and raising her head to look at her mother. “Where are you planning to go?

Her blood immediately runs cold when she sees the dark smirk. Seulgi unknowingly gulped her fear from the sight alone.

“Now that is something that you will know on our way. Let’s go, princess. Let’s start our day out.”

\---

Seungwan frowns when she sees the screen of her phone, finding no new notification coming from her wife.

Weird. Seulgi always responded to her text. Especially in moments like this when she announced that she was about to go back to Korea this afternoon. She’s not even replying to her text when she said she had arrived earlier.

With incredulous feeling, she looked at the main door of their apartment, opening the lock swiftly as she punched the correct password. Her frown deepens when she notices a pair of unfamiliar yet familiar shoes at the porch beside Seulgi’s shoes.

She knows neither Seulgi nor her had those kinds of shoes. But she knows that she has seen them before, but where?

“That’s not how you do it!”

“I was following you, Umma! Then you’re doing it wrong!”

“I am right! You are the one who did it differently than me!”

“How come it’s different?”

Ah, so her mother-in-law decided to visit today. And Seulgi didn’t even bother to tell her about it. Seungwan grumbles inside her heart for not being noticed as she stepped inside the apartment without making any noise, trying to not burst the interaction bubble of mother and daughter.

She finds them in her precious kitchen. Making something that she didn’t know. All she knows that her mother-in-law is currently scolding Seulgi for doing something wrong.

“Tsk. Your cooking skill is the worst! I bet it’s always Seungwan who cooked food here.”

Seulgi only let out a snort. “That is a baseless assumption coming from you, Umma.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Mrs Kang states as she turns around to look at Seungwan who was still standing near the kitchen counter. “Am I right, Seungwan?”

Deciding to pay Seulgi back for not telling her about the arrival of her mother-in-law, Seungwan answers the question with a bright smile. “Of course, Umma. You are right.”

Hearing the familiar voice coming from her back, Seulgi immediately whips her head around, “Seungwan-ah! You are back already!” greeted Seulgi brightly.

“Welcome back, my beautiful daughter,” greeted Mrs Kang as she left the boiling pot that was currently cooking to hug her daughter-in-law.

Seungwan only let out a soft giggle as she hugged back. “Long time no see, Umma. How are you?”

“You sweet child. I wish you were my daughter,” coos Mrs Kang, ignoring Seulgi’s yelling of ‘I’m right here!’ in the kitchen. “I’m great! Never felt this great before! And you, sweetheart, you must be tired after that trip.”

She dismisses Mrs Kang's assumption. “It’s okay, Umma. It’s my job after all.”

Mrs Kang frowns. “That can’t do. Seulgi! Help her, will you?”

“I was about to, geez,” grumbled Seulgi, strutting towards Seungwan before planting a quick kiss on her lips, “Welcome back, Seungwan-ah.”

They leaned forward once again to kiss each other’s lips again. Missing each other too much in just two days span. “You didn’t tell me that your mother paid a visit,” reprimanded Seungwan in a deadpan.

Seulgi let out a soft wince as she took her small suitcase from her hand. “Sorry, completely slipped my mind. Umma literally held me by her hand the whole day. I can’t do anything beside what she wants me to do.”

Seungwan slipped out a soft sigh as she checked her mother in law with a wary gaze. “Should I help her?”

“No need, Seungwan!” answered Mrs Kang cheerfully. “The dinner is about to finish soon, just sit at the dining table. Seulgi, go set up the table.”

Soft grumbles leave Seulgi’s mouth. “I swear she treats you more like her daughter than me.”

The short haired woman let out a snicker from her grumble. “Want me to help you?”

Seulgi flashes her a small smile as she leans in to kiss her at the side of her head. “You heard what Umma said. Just take a seat. I will take care of everything.”

Soon, platters of warm food have scattered on top of the table, beautifully presented like it was a special craft meant to be given to someone precious. Seulgi takes a seat beside her, while Mrs Kang sits right across her daughter.

Seungwan takes a bite of her food, widening her eyes. “Umma, this is really good!”

Mrs Kang let out a boisterous proud laugh from the praise. “It’s good, right? This is our traditional recipe from the Kang family. I will teach you someday!”

“You are not a great teacher, though,” snorted Seulgi, taking a bite of her food before her mother throwing the food waste towards her. “Ew, Umma! That is disgusting.”

“Maybe stop being a brat for a while and I will consider not doing it,” snarled Mrs Kang with a sharp tone.

A scowl on Seulgi’s face may be going to be permanent for the whole night, seeing how her conversation with her mother will always be just like this. Banter with more banter. A good old time from the Kang household, indeed. “You told me you will tell me the reason why you are visiting right now.”

“Why?” asked Mrs Kang while raising her eyebrow. “I can’t visit you and your wife unannounced?”

“It’s not that,” grumbled Seulgi while Seungwan tried to cover her blooming blush from being called ‘your wife’ by Mrs Kang, something that she will never get used to, with a poor attempt of taking a bite of her dinner. “I just want to know. You never did something without any reason.”

Mrs Kang contemplates the words that Seulgi just thrown to her, before letting out a hum. “True. Just say the reason I’m visiting is because both of you got sick in the span of two months and I, as a good mother, just want to know both of your conditions.”

Seulgi manages to slip out a snort before Seungwan nudges her with her elbow, warning her to stop being a brat. “I’m sorry to make you worried and even bother to visit us, Umma.”

“It’s okay,” laughed Mrs Kang lightheartedly, dismissing Seungwan’s apology easily like it was just a breeze of wind. “I miss coming to Seoul, too. So, why not visiting both of you while I’m at it?”

Seungwan hummed. “How’s Appa doing there, Umma?”

Both of them surely didn’t miss how the older woman in front of them suddenly turned rigid in a second because of the question, before forcing herself to act normally like she wasn’t frozen earlier. “He’s alright. Really alright.”

Seulgi frowned, noticing how her mother’s tone sounded off in her ears, even though she tried so hard to cover it up so it won’t be noticed by her daughter. “Umma-“

“He’s completely fine, Seulgi,” informed Mrs Kang with a strict tone. “There is no need for you to be worried about him.”

She was about to retaliate when a warm palm grabbed hers under the table, stroking the soft skin using her thumb to ease her nerve. Seulgi let out a shaky sigh, trying to calm her emotions down as she grabbed Seungwan’s hand tightly, a motion for her to say thank you. Seungwan grabbed her hand back, before letting it go to let Seulgi eat her dinner easily.

“Ah, Seulgi. You need to drop me off in my hotel later after this.”

“Why me?” grumbled Seulgi. “Just call a taxi or something. Seungwan just arrived back from Singapore!”

“You are not staying here, Umma?” asked Seungwan with a frown formed in between her brows.

Mrs Kang leaned her head forward, smirking at the two women in front of her. “I don’t want to hear strange noises when I’m going to sleep tonight.”

Seungwan, who is currently drinking on her water, choked on the transparent liquid after hearing that. While Seulgi, her oh-so-annoying wife, only let out a satisfactory snort while mumbling ‘Good to hear that’.

So much for being under the mercy of the Kang Family.

\---

“Let’s go, Umma,” informed Seulgi, already standing in the front porch after wearing her sneakers to drive Mrs Kang to her hotel. She leaned forward to kiss Seungwan’s plump cheek, wanting to gain her attention. “Want me to buy something on the way?”

Seungwan shook her head softly. “No need. Just drive carefully tonight.”

“Of course I am,” grinned Seulgi widely. “I’m the greatest driver in this household.”

The brunette rolled her eyes from the remarks. “You are always driving recklessly in the night. Don’t do that right now.”

“I didn’t expect to be greeted with the bickering of a young couple in the front porch. But I guess I’m enjoying the sight.”

Seungwan cleared her throat to cover herself from being flustered with Mrs Kang's words. Seulgi only rolled her eyes, looking at her mom.. “You didn’t forget anything, right?”

“Ah, my phone!” exclaimed Mrs Kang when she checked her purse once again. “Why don’t you wait in the car? I will go down immediately once I get my phone back.”

Seulgi stares at her mom before letting out a sigh. “Don’t be too long,” the raven said, before opening the main door and going down to the basement to fetch her car.

Mrs Kang gazed at the closed door for a while, before letting out a relieved sigh. “Whew. I’m glad she’s still a gullible person to this day.”

Seungwan just chuckled, already noticing that Mrs Kang's phone is perfectly tucked inside her purse when she opened it earlier. Stepping forward to hug her mother-in-law, bidding her goodbye. “Thanks for visiting us today, Umma.”

“It’s okay. It’s my pleasure to do so,” giggled Mrs Kang, reciprocating the hug from her daughter-in-law before pulling back.. “Actually, I’m the one who needs to say thank you to you.”

The younger woman blinked curiously from the confession that Mrs Kang just said to her. Why would she feel thankful to her? She cast her glance down when she noticed the gentle hand of Mrs Kang grabbing hers in a tight hold. Her eyes moved upwards again, feeling too confused with everything and the subtle nudge that she still didn’t know what the context is about.

“Thank you for showing up in Seulgi’s life, Seungwan.”

Seungwan was taken aback for a while, and didn't expect that sentence to come out from her mother-in-law’s mouth. “It’s nothing much, Umma,” chuckled Seungwan softly, not knowing how to react.

Mrs Kang flashes her a gentle smile, tightening her grip on her hand. “Maybe you don’t realize it, but you did so much into her life, Seungwan. You changed her, and shaped her into who she is right now even from the beginning.”

A frown shot up on her forehead. From the beginning?

“Did you know that you are her inspiration for continuing her father’s legacy?”

Now that is something that she totally didn’t expect to receive tonight. The fact that she inspired Seulgi to also become the most important person in the company. “What?” stammered Seungwan, still can’t wrap her mind into this information.

The older woman chuckled gently, and can understand why she is reacting like that. “I know this is so sudden, but I have been long wanting to tell you about this, Seungwan. And I thought, why not do it now? That’s why I ushered Seulgi away from us, so I could talk about this freely with you.”

Her lips moved like a fish brought up to the land for the first time. Her mind can’t make any words to reply to her mother-in-law right now. Every cell of her brain is still processing this new information.

“She was so passionate about dancing at an early age. Really wanting to be an artist instead of joining the business world like her father. We really thought she would be a great artist in the future,” Mrs Kang’s face softened while reminiscing about the past before locking her warm golden brown eyes into her dark brown ones.

“Until she ran home one day, and told us that she wants to continue her father’s business, just to meet this young girl who is apparently the same age as her and the heir of the Son Holdings,” revealed Mrs Kang gently. “You, Seungwan.”

Her feelings suddenly got jumbled up inside. There is too much for her to feel now, especially when she is still focusing to understand all of this new information that she just acquired from the most trusted source, Seulgi’s own mother.

“With her messed up lifestyle, and the demands in the business world, I was worried about her,” continued Mrs Kang. “Until she informed us about you. I have never seen her that happy before, the day she told us she finally met you.”

Mrs Kang assessed the look that Seungwan currently wore right now. Her eyes were swirling with complicated emotions and unanswered feelings. She let out a soft chuckle.

“I have never seen her that happy before,” the older woman admits softly, locking her eyes once again to the conflicted orbs of Seungwan. “Until you came into her life.”

“You changed her, Seungwan. You changed her into an outstanding person. You changed her into someone that is better and warmer than her childhood self. You are giving enthusiastic Seulgi back to us,” confessed her mother-in-law truthfully. “So that’s why, thank you for loving her, Seungwan. Thank you so much for being in her life.”

A rushed knock on the front door cut down the tranquility around them. “Why are you taking so long to grab your phone?” muffled voice of Seulgi coming from behind the door.

“Be patient for once, you brat!” scowled Mrs Kang before flashing a gentle smile to Seungwan. “Let’s keep this between us two. She can never know about this conversation or she will tease me endlessly because of this.”

For the first time after the whole confession, a small smile cracked its way out into Seungwan’s lips. “Of course, Umma. I will keep it between us.”

They were greeted with the sour face of Seulgi after opening the main door, throwing accusatory glances to Mrs Kang as the older woman walked out from the apartment with grace. “What were both of you talking about earlier?”

“It’s a ladies talk, princess.”

Seulgi shot her eyebrow up. “I’m a lady too. What did she talk about earlier, Seungwan?”

Seungwan only gave her an easy shrug while leaning her body on the doorway. “It's a women's secret, Seulgi.”

A groan slipped out from Seulgi’s mouth. “Fine. I’m not allowed to know what you were talking about earlier.”

“Stop whining like a brat, Seulgi,” scoffed Mrs Kang while clicking her tongue. “Let’s go. It’s going to be late and I want my beauty sleep.”

The raven only rolled her eyes from her mother’s command. “Alright, wait for a second. I’m going to talk with Seungwan.” She turns to face her, “I will drop Umma off now.”

Seungwan nods with a smile. “Be careful on your way there.”

The taller woman lets out a grin before walking towards her mother who was grumbling under her breath. She turns around midway and leans forward to catch Seungwan’s lips, “Fuck. I miss you so much.”

She leans forward again to kiss her for the second time, this time longer and deeper. And her mother wasn’t having any of it. “Come on! Seungwan won’t go away after you drop me off at the hotel. The faster you are, the quicker you can go to bed with your wife!”

Seungwan giggles from hearing her mother-in-law protest, pushing away a disgruntled Seulgi. “Your mother is right. I will still be here when you are back.”

Seulgi let out her constricted sigh. “Alright. I will be back soon, okay?”

The smaller woman nods, before Seulgi catches another quick kiss and walks toward her waiting mother who was already standing restlessly inside the lift. She gave her a slight wave of her hand before the lift door closed, ending her interaction with her wife who seemingly catches her last bid of goodbye before dropping her mother off to her hotel.

\---

Her thumb swiftly punches the lock number of her door, opening it with a huff after successfully dropping her mother to her hotel without much bickering in the process. Dropping her car key on the glass bowl on top of the wooden table, she walks inside her apartment after taking off her sneakers.

She was about to call out to her wife when she found her standing in front of the window with only her bathrobe on. Her eyes are filled with a storm of emotion as dark brown orbs lock its gaze on the scenery beyond the window. One hand is holding a glass filled with red wine.

The look on her face is something that Seulgi knows by heart. It’s Seungwan’s face whenever she is thinking deeply about something. Shutting down the whole world around her, only focusing her attention to the havoc inside her mind.

Her mind is still focused on the words that were thrown by Seulgi’s mother earlier. The words that caught her off guard, something that she didn’t expect for it to be a fact. She lets out a sigh, trying to draw all the bits of information and processing it with logic instead with emotion, because she was being too overwhelmed with it.

The fact that she was someone who changed Seulgi into the person that she is now. Having a big impact on her life when they just met each other 7 years ago.

And also the person who motivates her to continue her father’s legacy. To be the CEO that she is right now.

She was about to take a sip of her wine when she felt familiar arms wrapped around her waist, and the soft weight of her head nestled comfortably on her shoulder.

“Penny of your thoughts?”

Seungwan chuckled softly, grabbing Seulgi’s hand on top of her belly gently. Stroking the soft skin of it as she takes a sip of her delicious wine. “How do you know I was thinking?”

“You are so loud when you are thinking about something,” snorted Seulgi softly, eyes focusing on the side profile of Seungwan. “Is there something wrong?”

Her wife flashes her small smile as she shakes her head gently, before focusing her eyes towards the night view from their window.

“Is this about what Umma talked with you earlier?”

“You are still wondering what we were talking about earlier?” teased Seungwan softly.

Seulgi groaned in her shoulder, sounding a bit muffled in Seungwan’s ears. “I just want to know.”

She felt her lips kissing the side of her head gently. “It’s not really that serious and important.”

“It is that serious and important if it’s making you think like this,” frowned Seulgi in disagreement.

Seungwan smiled from that. Seulgi and her worrying over everything about her. Something that she will never get used to but didn’t dislike at all. She turned her body around, forcing Seulgi to let go of her hold on her waist. Locking her eyes into the warm golden brown orbs that always calming her emotion down.

“Say, Seulgi,” muttered Seungwan softly, taking a deep, gentle breath before asking her question. “Why me?”

“Hm?”

“Why choose me?”

Seulgi was silent for a while, something that Seungwan didn’t expect because the taller woman was always answering her question quickly. Her face contorted into her thinking face, trying to word her sentence better before letting out her answer.

She let out a sigh, surrendering in finding the perfect sentence to answer her question. Letting out the only answer that her heart had..

“Because I love you, Seungwan. That’s it.”

And what she didn’t expect was Seungwan tiptoeing her way to kiss her on the lips, hooking her arms around her neck as she deepened the link of their lips. Seulgi encircles her arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Flushing her front completely with hers.

“Thank you, Seulgi. Thank you,” Seungwan breathed after pulling back from the kiss before connecting their lips again. Passing emotions with the help of the friction of their lips, pouring everything inside her heart with one movement. Relishing the swivelling emotion around them that night.

\---

**Ansan**

**20 years ago.**

Legs moving in a quick run with shoes didn’t fit well on her feet, she tried to make her appointment with friends at their dance studio.

She blames herself for waking up from her nap late.

She curses when her shoe falls off. She picks it up and stops in front of an electronic shop to put it on properly.

“And right now, we are currently interviewing one of the greatest kids that could be an important person in the future!”

The voice coming from the TV took her interest as she stood up after wearing her shoes, eyes locked into the electronic box filled with scenes.

In there, she could see a small girl that looked the same age as her. The camera followed her everywhere, from filming her eating to filming her playing the piano.

The 12 years old girl let out a snort as she watched the show. Seriously, what was the purpose of making this? Bragging about how smart their kids are? How talented are their kids? It’s so pointless.

“Son Seungwan, the 12 years old girl who is known as the heir of Son Holdings, one of the biggest multinational corporations in Korea, has shown herself to the world that she is indeed a genius child. With the ability to even master a lecture for university students in her young age, is already something for the world to witness.”

Okay, this completely piqued her interest. She focused her gaze on the girl. Her face as pensive as possible, but eyes boring the most serious expression one could expect to get from a 12 years old kid.

“Seungwan-ssi, what is your dream in the future?”

Seungwan leaned forward, making sure that her lips were close enough with the mic as she said the sentence in a serious voice.

“I’m going to continue Dad’s path of being the CEO of Son Holdings and guide them to a better future.”

To say that she was astonished with her words, is an understatement. She was mesmerized with the sentence. How can a girl who was the same age as her have this on her mind? What had she been doing all this time? Playing around?

“Kang Seulgi!” yelled one of her friends, breaking her out from her reverie. “Let’s go! We are going to be late!”

“Just a moment!” screamed Seulgi, focusing her gaze back on Son Seungwan and making a secret oath with herself.

She will also become a CEO to replace her father, and make it her life’s purpose to meet and interact with Son Seungwan.


	10. interlude #1: the beginning of everything

Kang Seulgi is an energetic and cheerful child. Something that her family already knew ever since she was able to stand up on her two feet by herself.

The energetic side of her got intensified when the little girl found the beautiful world of dancing. She was walking alongside her parents when she spotted a street performer currently doing a dance cover over a famous idol group’s song.

Fascinated is such an understatement. Seulgi fell in love with it. How they move their body by following the beat, the flowing of the limbs, the quick stepping movement of the feet, looking so pretty for her eyes.

It was a sight to see for the little girl, and she wants to do it too.

Her parents, being a supportive one and just letting their children do anything, immediately assigned her to the well-known dance studio in Ansan and joining the famous dance class there. Allowing her to try and enjoy dancing in her own way. Didn’t totally expect for her to be a genius in it.

They found out about it when Seulgi’s dance crew had a performance in the street, the same exact spot when she fell in love for the first time with dancing. They–no, the whole crowd were enchanted from her performance. Roars of clapping and cheering literally the only thing can be heard after their daughter’s crew finished their performance.

She was born to perform, Seulgi’s dance coach told them after they watched her performance. Feeling reassured that their daughter is in the right path of success. Can’t wait to finally see her as a successful artist in the future.

So imagine their shock when their daughter ran back towards their home after having her dance class in the studio, and yelling the words that all the Kang didn’t expect for it to be spilled out from her almost full mouth because she was currently eating when she said it.

“I want to be Kang Industries CEO!”

The clinking sounds made from the moving utensils suddenly goes halted as the people who surround the dining table to have their dinner stop their eating activity and just bear their eyes to look at the overexcited little girl.

Mrs Kang shot out her hand to grab Seulgi’s little palm on top of the table. “Is someone disturbing you in the dancing class, sweetheart?”

Seulgi shook her head enthusiastically. “I just watched a tv show and I saw this kid and she said she wants to continue what her father did! I will do the same too so I could meet her in the future!”

Mr and Mrs Kang turned their glance to look at each other. Wary can be seen clearly inside their eyes. Seulgi has never shown any interest in the business world, so it comes as pretty shocking for them to accept this declaration.

Mr Kang cleared his throat, trying to catch his composure back. “Sweetheart, are you serious about this? Because if you are, then you need to give up your dancing class and start focusing on your school.”

The little girl nodded again. “Of course! I’m pretty serious about this! I can give up dancing class. It’s alright.”

“Cool!” exclaimed Seulgi’s brother who has been silent since the start of the shocking declaration. “I can be the sole leader of Kang’s Automobile! And I will support Seulgi from her back!”

“Oh, that sound’s great, oppa! We will be the greatest siblings this universe could ever have!”

The parents can only watch the two siblings in disbelief, before Mr Kang let out a laugh from the act of his two beautiful kids. “I can’t believe this day will come.”

“Are you sure about this?” asked Mrs Kang with a hushed tone to her husband. “You know how devoted Seulgi is to dancing. For her to suddenly cut it out from her life and just focus on studying, doesn’t it a bit too rushed for her?”

“She can do this,” assured Mr Kang, calming down his wife by gently grabbing her hand with his. “If things go wrong, which I didn’t believe it will, we will help her to stand up again and let her choose what she loves. She’s a Kang, everything will be alright.”

Mrs Kang only let out a shaky sigh. Trying to suppress her fear to the back of her mind and starts praying to whoever on top of there to help Seulgi by guiding her in this new path she will start to walk at. Keeping her safe as her daughter finally will step inside the cruel world of real-life competition and will meet a bunch of backstabbers as the roadblock on her path.

It’s all going well. A bit shaky at the start since Seulgi used to struggle while she was studying, but she manages to graduate as one of the top students in her schools. Gaining love and support from her teachers, resulting in her also having her path easy while battling against the storm for teenagers which called high school. Able to get accepted at the most prestigious university in the country, majoring in Business Management.

With a bright smile, she stepped inside the university building with a newfound motivation. Wasn’t totally expecting what she was going to get inside.

\---

Loud music blasting from the sound system with maximum volume of bass filling the whole college party. Helping the stressed and burned out students wash away their too much thoughts and burden with a sway of a body, getting help from the energetic beats of music.

At the side of the dorm party, a woman who used to have her interest in dancing, chose to swallow her sorrow in alcohol. Little cup of whiskey that was now empty scattered around her, didn’t have any motivation to stop swallowing the burning liquid inside her parched throat.

Not until the voices that keep bugging her mind is gone. Even the sound of loud music didn’t have any effect to swallow that.

“One more whiskey,” ordered her with a bit of slur in her tone.

The hired bartender raised his eyebrow. “Do you even have any money to pay all of this whiskey?”

Seulgi let out a snort, rummaging through her back pocket to pull out a fresh bill of a hundred thousand won and slapped it with force into the table. “This proves you enough?”

The bartender only flashed her his sickening smirk, shamelessly taking the bill as he served another glass of whiskey to her. “You can order two glass more with this money.”

“I know,” answered Seulgi with disinterest, choosing to ignore the bartender quickly as she downed another alcohol inside her system. Groaning when the liquid kicked her inside with a strong force, and also from the anger because the voices inside her mind still not backing down and chose to keep resurfacing.

“Shut up,” muttered the drunk woman in despair, covering her ears to stop listening to the aggravating voices. Knowing that her efforts were vain because the voices are coming from inside her mind, not from outside.

“It’s hard to tell the DJ to stop the music when all these stressed out students are currently dancing their stress away, you know?”

Seulgi looked to her right, finding another student already seated nicely right beside her. Ordering a shot of vodka while flashing her fake nice smile towards the bartender. “It wasn’t for the music,” mumbled Seulgi, hand motioning towards the bartender to give her another shot of whiskey.

The woman beside her hum. “Then what was it for?”

She didn’t answer. Choose to take a sip of her whiskey instead of drinking it in one gulp, the thing that she has been doing ever since she has arrived into this damned party.

“Whew. Planning to pass out?” chuckle the woman once she counted the empty glass around Seulgi. “College burning you out this much?”

“Kind of.”

The woman flashed her a cryptic smile, making Seulgi raise her eyebrow in confusion. She watches her hand trying to get something from her little purse, frowning when she sees a familiar box with a lighter right on top of it. “Have you tried this?”

The eyebrow raised higher. “What is that?”

“Cigarettes, if that wasn’t obvious,” snorted the woman, taking out one of the white sticks inside and swiftly put the end inside her mouth. Grabbing the lighter to light the other end as she takes her first puff of the smoke. “You looked like you already encountered a box of cigarettes before.”

Seulgi just shrugged. “It could be weed. You know college students are crazy.”

She let out a loud laugh, gently taking her second puff of smoke and purposefully blowing it towards Seulgi, who frowned from the action. “To get a stash of weed is pretty hard in here. And even if you can, it’s damn expensive. I will be a cheapskate if someone wants some of my weed just for free.”

The business management student just stays silent, eyes locked to the cigarettes box laying down innocently on top of the table. “I have never tried smoking before.”

“Then it’s a good day to try it for the first time, don’t you think?” asked the woman as she pushed the cigarette box closer to Seulgi. “This could be a nice, stress reliever too.”

Her slurry cat-like eyes watched the movement of the woman as she took out another stick of cigarette, giving it to her. She looked at the white stick with hesitation, before moving her hand slowly to take it from the woman’s grasp. She put the end of the stick at the tip of her mouth, letting the woman light the other end for her. With a newbie ability, she tried to inhale her first smoke. Only to end up coughing badly.

The woman laughed from her disgusted expression. “First timer things. It’s always like that on your first try of smoking.”

“It tastes awful,” groaned Seulgi, contemplating whether to take another swig of tobacco or not. “How come you keep smoking this stuff?”

“Alcohol tasted awful too,” pointed out the woman, motioning towards the scatter of empty glass around her. “How come you keep drinking that stuff?”

“True,” sighed Seulgi, deciding to take another whiff of her cigarette, slowly getting the hang of it. “People drank alcohol because of the sensation, not from the taste.”

“And we are smoking cigarettes because of the sensation, not from the taste,” grinned the woman, tugging the ash off from the cigarette to the ashtray on the table, already provided by the bartender. “The lightheaded sensation is a good feeling to make your stress go away.”

Maybe it’s because of the whiskey that she already drank tons before she takes her first inhale of her cigarette, or maybe because the nicotine inside the stick is too much for her to handle, she started to feel the lightheaded feeling after the fourth whiff of her cigarette. Overwhelming her alcohol-influenced senses with an addition of nicotine, enjoying how the warmth blanketing her inside.

“I’m Chungha, by the way.”

“Seulgi,” replied Seulgi quickly, droopy eyes locked with the white stick between her fingers. “This is nice.”

“I know, right?” agreed Chungha, put out her finished cigarette to the filled ashtray. Eyes filled with a newfound interest as she looked at Seulgi who was still enjoying her first stick of cigarette. “How would the world react when they found the Kang Industries heir looking drunk and enjoying her cigarette so much?”

“Let them,” snorted Seulgi, didn’t give a damn to the outer world. Right now, it’s about her and her beloved cigarette. “I don’t fucking care anymore.”

Chungha just let out a small chuckle, swiftly ordering another whiskey for Seulgi and another vodka for her. Raising her glass up after the bartender gave her the order. “To the fucked up life and world?”

Seulgi let herself stare at Chungha for long, before raising her glass of whiskey and clinking it with the glass of vodka.

“To the fucked up life and world.”

\---

**Seoul.**

**7 years ago.**

The Year-End Ball. The annual yearly ball event that was held on the last day from the last week of the year at the grand ballroom of a five star hotel in the middle of Seoul. Filled with rich and powerful people who can do anything they want as long as there is money in their pocket. Making a great influence to the oblivious world with their power.

That’s why this event is sometimes a venue for people to widen their links more and maybe, connect with other companies and investors for the guaranteed longevity of their business. Something that Seulgi really wants to avoid especially when she was attending this kind of ass kissing event.

Because people will swarm her like a fly met a wonderful pile of trash. Begging for her investing and business deal so they will be pulled out from the hole of bankruptcy with the help of Kang Industries big name and powerful influence alongside an injection of money into their pocket.

It’s not really a hassle for her, actually. Not when you are in the business and need to be ready with this kind of annoying attention. But Seulgi’s intention in attending the event is for a different purpose. Far different than most people in here.

You see, starting a new year with a good laid of a woman on her bed doesn’t sound like a bad proposition from her side.

“Isn’t it too quick for your prying eyes to be unleashed already?” protested Joohyun right beside her as they walked inside the grand ballroom. People started to welcome her like she is the President of South Korea. Ironically, the President was already standing comfortably inside the ballroom. “We are just arrived, Seulgi.”

“Relax,” chuckled the young CEO as she took a flute of champagne from the server, winking at her as a sign of thank you. Joohyun rolled her eyes when she noticed a blush shown on the cheeks of the server. “The quicker, the better right?”

“You still have a reputation to build, Seulgi,” warned Joohyun, adamantly staying at Seulgi’s right side, gagging inwardly at the sight of women throwing their hungry gaze blatantly towards her enjoying-the-attention boss. “And the reputation of a playgirl doesn’t sound good.”

“Cut some slack off, Joohyun,” snickered Seulgi, straightening her back when she noticed someone currently walking towards her. Hand in tow with a beautiful woman beside him. Her cat-like eyes secretly checking out the woman, before putting her attention to the man. “We got a guest to talk with.”

“Ms Kang,” greeted the man after he was standing right in front of her, offering his palm as a formality to shake hands and a sign of introduction, “nice to find you in this ball.”

“Can’t miss this kind of event, if I’m being honest,” replied Seulgi politely, arching her eyebrow when she noticed a different gaze thrown towards her from the woman in his arm before straightening it as quickly as it shows up. “After all, it’s nice to have a refreshing from a year full of work.”

“First year of you leading the multinational company,” nodded him, flashing her his professional smile. “I must admit, you did a great job this year, Ms Kang.”

Joohyun carefully side eyeed her boss who flashed him her tightlipped smile. “Thank you. Now, excuse us, we need to greet other people too. Can’t let them lose the chance of trying to make a bond with one another, am I right?”

The man seems taken aback from the brash statement, before letting out a nervous chuckle to get his own composure back. “U-Um, sure, Ms Kang. Here is my card if you want more info about our company. Excuse us, Ms Kang. Hope you have a good evening tonight.”

He scrambles away in shame as the two women only watch him with sharp glances. Joohyun released a suppressed sigh. She needs to expect things like this to happen often from now on. It’s not like it was shocking news that the Kang Industries will be continued by one of the heirs that Mr Kang has. But they totally didn’t expect that it was going to be his youngest daughter.

“Do you really need to say that right in front of his face?” sighed Joohyun tiredly once again, side glancing at Seulgi who looked like she was unfazed with the comment.

Seulgi just gave her a light shrug, totally didn’t give it her second thought as she continued to try finding a woman when she caught someone with her eyes. Her body immediately turned rigid, eyes widening because she can’t believe that the woman that has been the greatest influence in her life, finally attending this kind of party for the first time ever since her appointment as the CEO of the multinational company of Son Holdings.

Tight red dress hugging her body beautifully, accentuating her curves in a right way by the help of the sleek silk. The perfect features of her face with a light makeup that totally make her look like the classiest person in this ballroom. Not to mention her long, bangless brown hair flowing down freely, covering her exposed back to be seen by people.

She was starstruck, and she couldn’t believe that this moment finally happened.

“Son Seungwan,” muttered Joohyun slowly, covering her moving lips with the help of the champagne glass. “You have been looking at her for long.”

“Yeah,” sighed Seulgi, still fascinated with the sight of Seungwan who was currently talking with another business tycoon in the room. Fake friendliness can be seen from her face as she laughed with whatever the tycoon just said. “She’s beautiful.”

Joohyun raised her eyebrow from the unimportant comment. “Do not even try with whatever you are thinking right now, Seulgi.”

“What?”

“I know you want to sleep with her tonight,” snorted Joohyun. “That wouldn’t happen.”

“Are you just challenging me right now, Bae Joohyun?” smirked Seulgi while raising her eyebrow, giving Joohyun a quick glance before locking her sight at Seungwan again who was currently walking towards the bar with grace lacing her steps.

Even her walking is beautiful. Not to mention the way her butt moves inside that red tight dress when she’s walking-

“Seulgi, you are drooling.”

A scowl appeared on her face when she wiped the corner of her lips and she found nothing there. “Gee, thanks, Joohyun.”

“You should see your face when you watch her walking,” scoffed Joohyun. “Looking like a hunter preying on its prey.”

Seulgi manages to let out a chuckle. “Maybe I am. I should approach her.”

“Are you out of your mind?”

“I’m just trying to talk with the woman of my dream.”

“Ew, disgusting. You know what, do whatever you want. I’m just going to go back to my place. Do notify me when you decide to sleep with her or something so we could shift the time for the morning meeting tomorrow.”

The young CEO rolled her eyes. “Yes, Joohyun, I understand. Go back home safely, okay?”

“Do not get laid tonight, okay?”

“You know that’s impossible!” half-shouted Seulgi when Joohyun already walked away from her and went towards the main entrance to leave the event. She fixed her suit and took a deep breath, before taking confident steps towards the lone red dress woman at the bar.

“Mind if I join you here?”

Seungwan graciously moved her head to look at the person who approached her, flashing Seulgi her small smile as she nodded towards the empty seat beside her. “It’s still vacant.”

Seulgi flashed her a smile as she ordered a dry martini from the bartender before taking her seat beside her. Sitting comfortably as she waited for her order. “This is the first time I see you in this event.”

She mouthed a simple thank you to the bartender as Seungwan raised her eyebrow. “Are you keeping tabs with the guests here?”

A chuckle slipped out from her lips as she brought the glass to take a sip on her dry martini. “Much more like it was easy to spot such a beautiful woman like you inside this crowd.”

Laugh slipped out from Seungwan as she graciously picked up her glass to take a sip of her drink. Damn, everything that she did looks so gracious in Seulgi’s eyes. “You are such a sweet mouth. Used to licking asses of people here?”

And a tough woman too. Easily making her so interesting.

“I’m just praising what has been obvious in front of my eyes,” chuckled Kang Seulgi, decided to put down her drink so she could focus at Seungwan better. Trying to not look at her delicious neck for too long. “Son Seungwan, right? From Son Holdings.”

“Oh? You do know your information. I’m impressed.”

“Just common knowledge,” shrugged Seulgi, like knowing about Seungwan is just a mere fact you always get in public. “And I’m-“

“Kang Seulgi, the newly appointed CEO of Kang Industries,” cut Seungwan with an interesting tone. “And apparently, a womanizer too.”

It would be a total lie if Seulgi said she doesn’t get shocked with the title as she choked on her dry martini. God, it feels worse against her throat.

She can feel Seungwan moved closer against her as she dabbed her suit that was dirty from the martini with tissue, lips touching her cold ear. Making her shiver. “Did you think I didn’t notice the way you were watching me with those hungry eyes of yours like I was some sort of a prey? Oh, baby, I know you are going to come towards me. That’s why I left an empty seat beside me just for you.”

And she’s smart too. Real smart.

Seulgi didn’t expect Seungwan would put her hot palm on top of her thigh, dangerously close to her aching core. Massaging the strong muscle underneath her trousers as Seulgi tried to catch her composure. “W-what are you doing?”

Is that a stammer?

Seungwan beautifully giggled as her face turned into red. “You are adorable, Ms Kang. I thought you will be at least staying confident for me. Bring her back to me, please?”

It’s such a wrong move for Seulgi to lock her eyes against that warm and cunning dark brown eyes of Seungwan. Sucking her deep into an endless hole that she doesn’t if she could escape from it, or if she ever wanted to. “H-how do you know-“

“You?” cut Seungwan again, this time playing with the knot of her tie, slowly pulling her closer towards the red dressed woman. “It’s easy. Who doesn’t know the biggest competitor for Son Holdings is Kang Industries in this country? I need to keep up with my enemy too, sweetheart.”

Okay, that makes sense.

“What about you? How do you know me?”

Seulgi only shrugged her shoulder, somehow regaining her composure in the process. “Who doesn’t?”

Seungwan blinked her eyes for a while, before laughing her heart out because of her answer, making Seulgi quite confused. Son Holdings is literally the biggest company in the country and all business tycoons inside this grand ballroom just want to shake her hand for a business deal. She is that powerful. And somehow, she seems like she’s oblivious with her own reputation.

“Why? Something’s wrong with my answer?”

“No,” answered Seungwan in the midst of her laugh. “It’s just something I didn’t expect, I guess. Maybe I’m expecting an answer in a much more enticing way?”

Damn her cheeks from turning into another crimson again. “I-I guess you are expecting too much.”

“Yeah, maybe that’s why,” muttered Seungwan, locking Seulgi under her attention as she leaned into her ear once again. “Say, Ms Kang, why are you approaching me?”

She needs to play her card better. Seungwan is such a flirt, and she’s doomed if she doesn't play this right. “I just want to talk to you.”

Seungwan raised her eyebrow, didn’t believe anything that just came out from Seulgi. “Really?”

“Mhm.”

“No second intention at all?”

Seulgi let out a nervous chuckle. “What do you mean with a second intention?”

“I don’t know, beautiful. You tell me,” chuckles Seungwan, purposefully grabbing her thigh again and placing her lips right beside her earlobe. Making her feel that red lips on her cold skin. “Because I know you have another intention.”

It’s such a torture for Seulgi to experience this. A beautiful torture. “What do you think the intention is?”

“Oh? Is the confident Kang finally back?” amused Seungwan. “I don’t know. Improper things that shouldn’t be done publicly like this?”

God, she really knows how to push her buttons right. “You are interesting, Ms Son. I’m fascinated.”

“So am I, Ms Kang,” chuckled Seungwan again, positioning her face against Seulgi’s much closer. She can feel her breath hitting her lips innocently. “Especially with your pretending game. Looking so beautiful in my eyes.”

\---

Seulgi doesn’t know how come they suddenly reach this part already.

She still remembers how they were just casually flirting, much more like Seungwan is the one who flirted with her. Just a casual teasing and fleeting touch of each other’s covered and exposed skin as they sipped on the expensive alcoholic drink provided by the best bartender one could ever find.

So it’s not a total shock when she wants some explanation of how she is suddenly in this condition. Already inside her hotel room that the event organizer booked for every Year-End Ball attendee. Pinning the smaller woman against the wall as they engaged in the lip-locking battle.

It feels almost like a dream for Seulgi to even experience this moment. Feeling how her beautiful slender legs circling on her strong waist, clinging onto her like she never wants to touch the carpeted floor.

Arms locking around her neck, pulling her closer as they keep kissing like the night was about to crumble away if they stop. Her hot palms feel the smooth skin of her exposed thighs, the result of the end part of her dress being riled up because of the picking up. Dangerously almost exposing her most private part for Seulgi’s sight to see.

The feeling of the supple muscle on her palm just makes Seulgi push her more against the wall. Didn’t want this moment to end as they kept abusing each other’s lips. Stopped for a while to take a sharp intake of breath and do it in a better angle before latching against one another again.

Seungwan’s finger tightening its grip on her hair, pulling her closer. Making her release a deep groan as Seulgi slowly moved down towards her delicious milky neck. Unclenching her thirst as her hot lips finally touch the smooth surface, the surface that she has been imagining to touch and mark ever since they met earlier.

Waft of sweet vanilla perfume hitting her nostrils, resulting in an eager suck of skin from her. Just want to make the blaring red mark on her neck for everyone to see.

To show everyone that the woman in front of her is hers only. No one else.

Seungwan cupped her face using her palm, slightly trembling because of all the stimulation and aggressive attack she just received from the taller woman. Seulgi almost nuzzled against the soft, fleeting touch. Just want to bask in the warmth that was oozing from the smooth surface of her palm before the long haired woman pulled her into a kiss.

"Fuck, you are so hot," breathed out Seulgi before kissing her again on the lips. Decided to continue marking her neck later. Just want to savour the sensation of her silky plump lips coated with red lipstick again and again.

"What a wonderful praise from a womanizer to me," teased Seungwan slightly as she kissed her way towards her pointy jaw, lightly biting the strong and smooth skin before soothing it with her lips. Seulgi almost moaned from the sensation.

Her hands tightening its grip on her milky thigh as her kisses move towards her flushed ear by following the sharp line of her jaw. Almost sure that a red hand printed mark already formed on her thigh by how tight she's holding it.

"Put me down, baby."

With a slight whine, Seulgi unlatched the grip lock of her legs on her waist. Helping her foot touching the smooth surface of the carpeted floor, holding her waist tight with her strong arm.

Two pairs of hazy eyes looking at each other with lust and hunger. Ignoring the flushed skin, caused by the alcohol influence inside their system (or because of the kisses, Seulgi doesn't want to know), shining under the moonlight and slightly parted swollen lips. Only the sound of ragged breath could be heard inside the expensive furnished room.

Seulgi raised her eyebrow slightly when Seungwan grabbed her blazing palm, putting it back inside her dress and placing it on top of her supple thigh. Slowly moving it up until it reached the band of her lacy panties.

"You want this off from my body, hottie?" taunted Seungwan with that sinful smirk of her. Purposefully hooking Seulgi's finger on the band.

"Badly," whispered Seulgi to the thick, hot air filled with tension, a voice heavily influenced with lust that's already built up inside her ever since the start.

Curious thumb touching her itchy lips in a wandering way. Seulgi didn't waste any time putting it inside her mouth and suckling it like it was the tastiest thing in the whole world. Licking it like it was an addicting lollipop. Didn't miss how Seungwan's eyes got darkened by the action.

"Tell me your plan," requested Seungwan, hand already working to untangle the suffocating tie off from her neck. "Tell me what you are planning to do with my body."

"I'm going to throw that red dress away from your body."

"Mhm," hummed Seungwan as she unbuttons her black suit button by button.

Seulgi moved her palm up, almost groaning when she noticed there was no bra or something constricting her plump breast. "I'm going to mark your skin with red blemishes. It will be too much and too big for you to even cover it tomorrow morning."

"Interesting," smirked Seungwan as she slipped off her black suit from her body. "And?"

"I'm going to touch you like you've never been touched before," declared Seulgi, playfully pinching the hardened nipple from the dress. "I'm going to make you remember every touch and every kiss that I planted on your body you are going to even remember it when you have sex with another woman beside me."

"Great," uttered Seungwan as she kissed the exposed skin of her collarbone and nipped on the smooth skin. "And?"

"I'm going to make you feel like you are the only woman who matters in this world."

Seungwan pulled her by the collar, locking their lips again as she guided Seulgi's palm to place itself on top of the back zipper of her dress. With mouth moving back towards her immaculate collarbone, Seulgi grabbed the zipper and pulled it down. Exposing Seungwan's smooth bareback for her to indulge.

She felt her palm touching her shoulder, pushing her away without any force in it, but Seulgi complied. Her eyes drank in the beautiful sight in front of her as Seungwan stepped out from her silky dress, showing off her slender figure with only her black lacy panties covering her most private part. Seulgi licked her lips unconsciously from the delicious sight.

With a teasing movement, the smaller woman started to unbutton her white shirt in a tantalizingly slow pace. Deliberately making her frustrated by how slow paced it is. Itch hands immediately grabbed her plump ass when the sinful lips touched her exposed sternum, still working on the button of her shirt.

"Can you please move faster?" groaned Seulgi, almost gasping at the cold sensation of her thigh, having slight contact with the wet patch of her panties.

"In this business world, sometimes we need to be patient to get what we want, Ms Kang," whispered Seungwan against her skin.

"Do you think I'm interested in any business shit right now?" complained Seulgi as she bit her bottom lip from the sensation of her hot breath touching the shivering surface, making her grasp on her butt stronger, preventing herself to just rip off her own clothes away from her body.

"I don't know," whispered Seungwan right beside her sensitive ears, casually slipping off the finally opened white shirt from her body. "Mind to tell me?"

"No, I'm not interested," spat Seulgi, gasped when Seungwan's finger scraped against her perfectly sculpted abs. Feeling the strong muscle in every bump.

"You got a nice body," praised the smaller woman, sneakily unbuttoned her pants. Seulgi watched the action with anticipation inside her eyes. "Is this why women lusting over you?"

"Maybe," sighed Seulgi as the cold blow of air hit her exposed thighs. "I didn't know women lusting over me."

"You should educate yourself more in that area, then," muttered Seungwan right above her lips. She can feel the skin grazing against her in the most fleeting way, making her sexually frustrated with the action.

Her long legs stepped out from the restricting pants, finally free from any garments besides her bra and her panties. Hands firmly placed on Seungwan's butt before she picks her up again. Guiding it from her thighs to encircle themselves once again on her waist.

"Can we just stop talking and use our mouth to fuck each other instead?"

"That's a nice offer," commented Seungwan, forefinger moving from her sternum up towards her jaw. "I'm interested."

Seulgi doesn't let her speak more as she shut her up with her lips. Her legs moving towards the awaiting king size bed, lowering the smaller woman with care as they still moved their mouth in a heated battle.

She felt her fingers creeping towards her back, unclipping her bra without any unnecessary trouble. Throwing it off from her body before pulling Seulgi closer for a more open mouthed kiss. Tongues seek for battle in dominance, exploring the warm tunnel and familiarizing their muscles with everything.

Thin, naughty lips left the plump, addicting one. Going down to go back to her sweet column of milky neck. Sucking more skin in her sensitive spots, encouraged to plant more red marks that will decorate her collarbone.

Her fingers didn't just stay silent on the side of her body. Currently massaging the soft breast, sometimes pinching the perky nipple and treating like it was the most fascinating thing she ever found.

The massaging moved to the other breast as the previous one got the attention of her mouth. Suckling on it vigorously, just giving it the attention it deserves. Treating like it was the sweetest chocolate chip and she was beyond addicted by it.

The sweet voice of moan released from Seungwan motivates her more to do her wonders using her mouth. Slowly kissing her way towards her navel, enjoying the sensation of the taut stomach that will squirming everytime her lips touch the skin.

Her lips finally touched the band of her underwear, eliciting a louder moan coming out from Seungwan. Teeth scraping softly on her smooth skin as she bites the silky material, slowly pulling it down by following the line of her legs.

Smells of arousal greet her nostrils as she continues to pull down the lacy panty that was already drenched from her excitement in the middle. Sight greeted with the delicious view of her drenched core. Can't wait for her to lick and finally have a taste in it.

With a bit struggle, the panties successfully off from Seungwan's body. The sight of a woman as naked as a newborn baby got basked in the soft moonlight presented in front of her. And Seulgi decided to stare.

She was a mess. Long hair got into a messy tangle, sprawled on top of the white pillow. Half-lidded eyes with parted swollen lips. Chest going up and down, puffing quick and disordered breath. Skin flushed into a wonderful red, with freshly made marks scattered across her neck and her breasts. Her entrance is puffy and slick, ready for her to enjoy and put her final attention.

A beautiful mess for her sight to indulge.

"What?"

"Hm?"

Seulgi didn't miss the slight gasp that was slipped out from Seungwan's throat. "What are you staring at?"

"You," answered Seulgi without even reacting much to the question.

"Me?"

"You look so beautiful right now, do you know that?"

Seungwan let out a weak chuckle from her lust-filled praising. "Make me feel like one by kissing my lips down there."

Seulgi didn't take a much longer time, quickly dipped in to kiss on her inner thigh. Taking her time longer by licking the red imprint of her palms from the grasping earlier, trying to erase the seemingly painful sight even though the reaction from the body underneath doesn't sound like it was painful at all.

Her head stopped right in front of the damp parted lips. Looking so inviting for her lips to just lock its place right on the surface. Tasting the clear essence that she has been dying to know for the whole night.

Golden brown eyes teared its gaze painfully from the wet labia to be locked towards the dilated dark brown orbs. Her hand found itself a place on the back of her head, slightly pushing her to just touch the most sensitive part of her body.

Already got the silent approval she needed, Seulgi didn't waste any time to suck the swollen clit using her lips. Finger doing a teasing movement right at the rim of her hole, slowly pushing in and out without the intention to explore the inner part yet.

A whine being the only response from her teasing action. Hips slightly jerking, wanting to feel the sensation of a strong finger playing inside with her walls. Feeling desperate to just feel anything pleasurable at this point.

Seulgi chuckled from that, causing a vibration to hit her sensitive clit. Causing another loud moan slipped out from Seungwan's lips, hips buckling more to feel any delicious friction. Hand gripping on her head grew more tighter and pushed her in impatience.

Can't hold back any longer to just feel her walls tightening around her, Seulgi immediately pushed her finger inside with a slow movement. Wriggling its way deeper against the heated walls to reach her sensitive spot inside.

She inserted another finger before starting to pump its way in and out. Lips didn't stop its movement by licking, kissing, and lapping around her delicious outer lips. Tasting her slick excitement off, deliciously sweet on her tongue.

Pumps go faster as the time goes with a much harder force, trying to break inside the tight walls that keep going tighter from each movement. This time, the tongue already helps to add the friction inside by pushing its way in from penetrating the filled hole.

Moans going louder, jerking of hips started to move erratically, dancing together with the fingers as they met in the middle. Another loud scream went out from Seungwan as she finally released her pleasure, breaking the invisible dam inside and just letting go.

She was sweet. Sweeter than any fruit she has ever eaten. Tastier than any dessert she ever bought. Too delicious for her to stop tasting her from the immediate source.

She was far addicted, and Seulgi doesn't know if she will ever forget the wonderful taste.

Seungwan cupped her chin, tilting her head up from her satisfied core. Wanting to bring her back to the forgotten battle of lips. Making her pull out her fingers from her inside, body squirming from the sensation because she was being overly stimulated with the whole situation.

A wild groan slipped out from Seungwan as she pulled Seulgi down into a kiss. Groaning when she realized she was tasting herself from her mouth. Gripping her waist using her wet fingers, feeling the muscle clenching from the cold and sticky sensation from her substance.

Seulgi gave her a last peck before throwing herself to her side. Expression basked in satisfaction and a held back pleasure, hand lazily draped on Seungwan's naked waist as she tried to pull her closer against her body. Trying to calm her system down from being overexcited.

The calm ambience didn't last long when she felt her palm clenching on her breast, can't help to not stop a moan slipping out from her. Body perked into attention as her other fingers scraped her abs before resting themselves on her pelvis. Swiftly hooking her fingers on the band of her panties and pulling it down.

"Your turn," whispered Seungwan right on her skin, mouth quickly latching on her nipple at the same time.

A gasp escaped from her throat. "Are you sure this isn't too quick?"

"Why?" asked Seungwan, playfully playing with her wet outer lips using her finger. Seulgi bit her bottom lip to prevent her moan coming out. "Are you tired, tiger?"

"No," sighed Seulgi, feeling overwhelmed from the sucking on her breast and the teasing movement on her core. Making her hips jerked to get more friction. "I just think it's better if you take more time on basking in the afterglow."

"I didn't know you are the caring type," muttered Seungwan enticingly.

"I just want to make you feel good."

"I am feeling good, baby," chuckled Seungwan, kissing her sternum lightly. Slowly moving up towards her collarbone as her finger wriggling closely towards her hole. "And this time, it's your turn to feel good."

Seulgi shut her eyes when she felt the fingers finally penetrating her, the same time as Seungwan sucking on the sensitive spot of her neck. The grip on her waist grew tighter as one of her palms moved to grab her plump bottom.

Her hips jerked in the same tempo as her fingers. Meeting each other in the middle as the movement grew quicker. Fingers pumping faster inside her. Curling against the wall and touching the spot she never knew existed inside her.

It doesn't take her a pretty long time to finally let go, releasing her pleasure as her eyesight turned to white. Skin almost numb for feeling the fluttering kisses that Seungwan gave to her from her neck to her face. Helping her bask in the beautiful feeling of satisfaction.

Wet fingers touching her slightly parched and swollen lips, covering it with her own substance before she decided to taste herself. Suckling on her fingers lazily, didn't let anything go into waste.

Seulgi needs to admit she tasted good, but not as good as Seungwan. That woman's taste is too wonderful.

The fingers pull themselves out from her mouth, being replaced with another pair of lips and tongue. Eager to try her taste from herself. Abusing their lips more in a heated kiss and dancing.

"Who tasted better?" asked Seungwan after she pulled back from the heated intercourse of mouth. Licking her bottom lip to catch the escaped mix of substance and saliva. "You or me?"

"You," muttered Seulgi tiredly. "You, obviously."

Seungwan made a playful frown with her face. "That's weird, because you tasted better than me."

Seulgi just let out another tired chuckle, letting Seungwan straddling her body as she positioned herself on top of her. "I guess we need to try it again."

Her lips formed into a small smile when she caught a playful smirk on Seungwan's lips. "We got the whole night to enjoy the feast that we presented for ourselves, baby."

Her chuckle managed to escape before she caught her lips again into a kiss. Preparing both of them for another round in the middle of the cold night. Warming each other with their bodies, skin to skin.

\---

Seulgi wakes up with a whine as she tries to cover her eyes from the blinding sunlight with the blanket covering her naked body. Trying to catch her sleep again as her arm innocently draped to the other side, wanting to find someone beside her.

Yet she found nothing.

With a deep grunt, she cracked her eyes open. Trying to the person who was meant to be still staying right beside her, only to find an empty side with a tidy sheet on top of the mattress.

Her eyes move around the room, trying to recognize the unfamiliar bedroom that she is currently sleeping in before her mind reminding her about the last night event and what’s followed after that. A satisfied smile grazing her face.

She just slept with Son Seungwan last night. And it was the best laid she ever got in her whole life.

Her skin still remembers the mapping that Seungwan did on her body last night. The fluttering touch of her fingers on the side of her body. Her smooth palm massaging her breast with the help of her mouth at the other peak. The way her sinful lips tattooing its presence on hers and her neck, making a known red mark on her slightly tanned skin.

And the way her tongue and her finger moves at her down part lips. Lapping her sweet cum and didn’t let a drop go to waste and sipped into the sheet beneath. Just for her to indulge the most.

Seulgi moves her head to the side. Maybe Seungwan left something on the nightstand. An apology because she needs to leave early. Her phone number if she wants to continue what she left inside this bedroom.

But no. Seulgi found nothing. There are no traces of Seungwan inside this room, except her sweet, vanilla perfume that has grazed its presence on top of the pillow that she used last night, already tucked neatly beside Seulgi’s. She placed her head on top of the pillow just to enjoy the last reminisce that Seungwan left for her.

Well, it’s not like she expected something out of a one night stand. She had done it tons already, with lots of women. It’s perfectly normal if the partner left the crime scene without leaving any evidence behind. So why?

Why did Seulgi feel hurt from the action?

Maybe because it’s always her who left first after a one night stand act. And maybe because she doesn’t want to feel what she was feeling right now if she’s the one who left the room last. She doesn’t want to feel the pain of feeling empty, when she knows they did it without any connection but lust.

Seulgi let out an amused chuckle, laughing at herself for being pathetic just because she was left with nothing after a one night stand. She’s much better than this. She can’t let a woman, Son Seungwan in particular, make her feel weak.

A buzz of her phone at the nightstand on her side caught her attention. With a displeasure groan, Seulgi picked up her phone to see who just messaged her in the morning.

**Joohyun:**

I have postponed the morning meeting to 9 a.m. I am expecting you to come 30 minutes before the meeting starts.

I know you were getting laid last night, that’s why I’m not expecting you to reply now. But, if it’s already 8 and you are still not waking up yet, then I need to call you.

**Seulgi:**

Thanks, Joohyun

**Joohyun:**

Oh? You are awake already.

That’s quick.

Are you still at the booked hotel? Want me to send some clean clothes?

**Seulgi:**

Sure.

That would be helpful.

**Joohyun:**

As a person who just got laid, you sure didn’t sound like you were satisfied.

**Seulgi:**

Hahaha

If you counted being left behind by the woman you just got laid with is not satisfying, then yes.

**Joohyun:**

Wow.

You took it hard.

**Seulgi:**

What do you want to know, Joohyun?

**Joohyun:**

Nothing.

Please don’t tell me how good the activity is.

I’m going to send the clothes now.

Just to make sure, it’s with Ms Son Seungwan, right?

**Seulgi:**

Yup.

The best laid I have ever had.

**Joohyun:**

Goddammit Ms Kang, I told you to shut up.

Seulgi only laughed from Joohyun’s reply and decided to clean herself in this hotel as she waited for her clothes to come. She took a look at the other side of the bed, the place where she graced the mattress with her delicate presence last night. Manage to take her to the highest level of nirvana. Bring her a satisfaction that she has never felt before.

Son Seungwan. What an interesting woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to flashbacks!
> 
> so, the flashback chapters will be included as interlude in this story, to make it easier for all of you to differ it. if you see some time stamps, like at the above one which is '7 years ago', that means it was before the time in the previous chapter, which is now. just making it clear so any of you didn't feel confused about it sksksk.
> 
> tell me what do you think about this chapter? i shall dip again and who knows when will i rise again and drop a new chapter for this. alas, see you all in the next chapter and i hope all of you like this first flashback :D


End file.
